El caballero del Aura
by Chentex08
Summary: Arceus ve una amezana que se aproxima y se dispone a preparar a ash para poder hacerle frente que le espera al joven que es nombrado caballero por el mismo Arceus,pero estara a la altura de detener la amenaza o fallara en el intento (ashXdawn)(ashXmay)(ashxserena)(ashxvarias chicas)(mas adelante LEMON) es mi primer fic y lo hago de manera de desetresame de la escuela
1. Revelaciones y nombramiento

**_Revelaciones y nombramiento_**

En la cima del monte corona se ve llegando un Pokémon volando a la columna lanza una antigua ruinas situada en la región de Sinnoh , aterrizando, empieza a camina cuando escucha una voz.

Así que llegaste Mewtwo. – Dijo la voz mientras se mostraba.

Si pero me intriga saber para que me llamaste Arceus. – Pregunto con voz neutral mientas se acercaba.

Seré directo. Siento que se aproxima una gran amenaza aproximadamente en tres años y necesito que me ayudes. – Causando cierta intriga al Pokémon psíquico.

¿Para que necesites mi ayuda? – Pregunto al dios Pokémon con tono serio.

Necesito que ayudes al humano que tiene mi favor, para que pueda hacer frente a esta amenaza cuando llegue el momento. – Decía Arceus causando a Mewtwo un leve shock la petición del Pokémon.

Y quien ese humano que tiene tu favor. – Respondió recuperándose del shock con tono neutro.

Tu ya lo conoces te has encontrado con él en el pasado. – Esto causo le intriga al pokemon. – Su nombre es Ash ketchum. – Continua hablando Arceus.

Mientras Mewtwo quedo sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del único humano que probablemente pudiera llamarlo amigo. – En su mente recordaba e día que lo conoció.

 ** _-Escena retrospectiva-_**

¡Por favor deténgase ahora! – Decía un joven mienta corría, Mewtwo a igual que Mew preparaban sus ataque vas poderosos al mismo tiempo, lanzado uno contra el otro hasta que oyeron – Basta **.**

Ambos movimientos impactaron al joven entrenador pelinegro en ese preciso momento.

Ashhhh – Gritaron un moreno y una peli naranja – Viendo a su amigo petrificado mientras su Pikachu estaba demasiado triste hasta al punto de llorar dándoles descargas eléctricas con esperanzas de que se moviera.

Viendo esa escena pensaba que era el fin del pelinegro. Cuestionado a si mismo sus acciones. – Pensó Mewtwo – Hasta que vio lo que sucedía a su alrededor los Pokémon y sus clones llorando esas lagrimas se dirigían al cuerpo petrificado del joven haciéndolo volver a la vida causándole asombro.

Pikachu – Decía el pelinegro recobrando sus sentidos.

Pika pii. – llamo el Pokémon abrazando a su entrenador.

El humano se sacrifico para salvar a los Pokémons , mientras que yo los puse a pelear unos contra otros pero sola hasta hicieron a un lado sus diferencias pude ver el verdadero poder que comparten en su interior ¡El don de la vida! – Hablando Mewtwo a Mew quien asentía a su clon.

Puedo ver y entender ahora que las circunstancia en las que uno nace no tiene importancia, es lo eliges que hacer con el regalo o don de la vida lo que define quienes somos realmente – Continuo hablando el clon de Mew.

Cubriendo con sus poderes psíquicos a todos los Pokémon clonados se elevaron, mientras que el pelinegro, sus amigos y los demás entrenadores llegaron a observa como los Pokémon se disponía a marcharse.

Mewtwo ¿A dónde iras? – Pregunto el pelinegro a verlo elevarse al cielo junto a los clones.

Iré a donde mi corazón pueda aprender lo que el tuyo ya sabe perfectamente – Hablando directamente a la mente del pelinegro – Lo que he vivido aquí y lo que me enseñaste siempre lo recordare. – Dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

Pero quizás para ti y los demás será mejor olvidarlo. – Al terminar de hablar un gran destello cubrió lentamente todo el campo trasportadores al puerto de que venían los entrenadores dejadores ahí se fue junto a Mew a buscar un lugar donde podría vivir tranquilo.

 ** _-Fin del flashback -_**

Si es por ayudar a ese chico hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance. – Respondía Mewtwo .

Bien lo primero seria eliminar el bloqueo mental que le pusiste suprimiendo sus recuerdos de esa ocasión. – Hablaba el dios Pokémon. – Pero antes de continuar ¿me gustaría saber por qué a los demás le borraste la memoria y a él solo se la bloqueaste? – Preguntaba Arceus al clon de Mew.

La verdad no lo sé pero ese día sentí que ese chico era especial y confirme cuando lo volví a ver, me arrepiento de suprimir sus recuerdos por segunda vez pero era necesario para tenerlo a salvo. – Contestaba el Pokémon psíquico con sinceridad.

Veo que tu respuesta es honesta – Con tono alegre empezaba al reír el dios Pokémon.

¿Si puedo preguntar por qué es necesario quitar el bloqueo del chico? – Preguntaba el clon de Mew.

Veras el bloqueo interrumpe con los poderes del chico y es necesario que domine el Aura para hacerle frente a la amenaza que se aproxima – Respondía con tono serio Arceus.

¿El Aura? Que es – Preguntaba curioso el clon de Mew.

El aura es un poder que permite al usuario principalmente ver recuerdo, entender los corazones, leer la mente del Pokémon. – Hablaba Arceus.

Entiendo y cuales serian lo demás. – Pregunto el Pokémon psíquico.

Lo siguiente seria ir a Johto por los bonguri cerca de Pueblo Azalea por cinco blancos, siete azules, cinco negros, cinco rosa y seis amarillo a tenerlos todos llevárselo a césar que vive en el Pueblo Azalea le avisare de tu llegada por ultimo cuando elimines el bloqueo de Ash necesito que le des esto. – Arrimándoles un par de guantes al clon de Mew.

Eran un par de guantes azul con una joya incrustada en cada uno.

¿Y estos guantes que son? – Pregunto Mewtwo.

Son guantes especiales para que pueda entrenar con su compañero – Hablo con una voz alegre arceus, que no pasaba desapercibido al Pokémon psíquico

Compañero que quieres decir con eso. – Pregunto el clon de Mew.

Solo digamos que le mande un Pokémon para que le ayudara, uno que todo usuario del aura siempre ha de tener a su lado. – En un tono medio serio. – Lo sabrás cuando te reúnas con el chico – Decía Arceus..

En algún lugar de Sinnoh iba un Pokémon azul corriendo para encontrase con su nuevo maestro lo más pronto posible Mirando el cielo mientas el sol brillaba.

Bien Mewtow primero ve a Johto por los bonguri y llevárselo a césar ya que tengas el encargo te diré donde te veras con el chico. – Le dijo Arceus con tono serio **.**

De acuerdo iré lo más rápido posible. – Diciendo eso se fue volando dejando solo al dios pokémon **.**

Jajaja ese chico sí que sabe hacer amigos. – Riendo Arceus. – Bueno a preparar los asuntos pendientes. – Mientras desaparecía volviendo a su propio mundo.

Caminado por las ruta 201 se ven un grupo dirigiéndose a Twinleaf Town.

Ya casi llegamos – Hablo una peli azul con gorro blanco con alegría.

Si ya para poder descansar y comer – Decía el pelinegro.

Vamos ya en unos minutos llegaremos. – Hablo con tono alegre el moreno.

Tras un rato caminando por fin llegaron a su destina la casa de la peli azul abriendo la puerta se encontraron con un una mujer muy bella de pelo azul con ropa de ama de casa que los recibía junto a un Glameow.

¡Dawn hija regresaste! – Decía la madre de la peli azul abrazándola muy fuerte.

Si mama pero controlarte me avergüenza frente de Ash y Brock – Mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de su madre.

Pero hija a ellos no le molesta verdad chicos – Dirigiéndose a los amigos de hija.

No es normal que una madre extrañe a su hijo que este contantemente de viaje y se ponga feliz cuando regresa a casa. – Contestando el pelinegro mientras entendía a su amiga recordando cómo se ponía su mama cuando regresaba de sus viajes.

Así es Dawn debes agradecer que siempre tienes alguien que te este esperando cuando vuelves a casa. – Dirigiéndose a su amiga pensando. – Que bueno que no lo recibían así cuando regresaba a casa. – Mientas se reía un poco de su amiga.

Chicos no le den ánimos. – Liberándose del abrazo muy sonrojada mirando a sus amigos.

Bien chicos deben estar hambrientos por el viaje así que descanse mientras prepara la comida. – Dirigiéndose a los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias señora. – Respondía el pelinegro y el moreno a la madre de su amiga.

Nada de señora solo con Johanna está bien. – Se dirigía a los amigos de su hija

De acurdo. – Respondía ambos.

Bien voy a subir a mi habitación un momento, ¿qué harán ustedes chicos? –Dawn preguntador a sus amigos.

Vamos a salir afuera un momento tengo algo que hablar con Ash. – Decía el moreno.

¿Conmigo de que se trata Brock? – Preguntaba el pelinegro.

En un momento lo sabrás Ash. – Brock respondía dejando un poco curiosa a su amigo.

Dicho eso salieron fuera de la casa mientras Dawn subía a su cuarto.

CON DAWN

Llegan a la puerta de su cuarto abriéndola entro despacio a su habitación dirigiéndose a su tocador se empezó arreglar un poco para estar presentable para el chico que le gustaba mirándose en el espejo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Me pregunto qué piensa de mi Ash. – Haciéndose la pregunta la peli azul. Recodando su viaje con él.

Ella era una entrenadora novata cuando los conoció a Brock y a él pidiendo si los podía acompañar ya que era una principiante y ellos eran entrenadores con experiencia, lo cual accedieron que los acompañaras durante el viajes aprendió de ellos, mas del pelinegro que lo veía como un mentor que siempre la apoyo y ella lo animaba en sus combates convirtiéndose en su porrista personal. Pero todo cambio cuando vio su batalla contra Tobías su corazón se aceleraba viendo como combatía el pelinegro. Recodando como se sitio cuando conocía al May y la manera como se trataban la hicieron ponerse celosa o con la entrenadora de Johto Lyra que se le insinuaba al pelinegro mirando eso le molestaba y la ponía muy celosas. Todo eso la llevo a darse cuenta que está enamorada del pelinegro. – Terminándose de arreglar

Se dirigió a con sus amigos bajando la escaleras llego a la sala mirando a su pokemon de agua durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Pikachu solo sonriendo a ver esa escena se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su casa a salir miro por los alrededores pero no vio a sus amigos a simple vista entonces cuando escucho unas voces a un acostado de de la casa dirigió para llegar justo cuando el pelinegro hizo su una declaración que a oírla se puso muy enoja.

CON ASH Y BROCK

Saliendo de la casa el moreno señalo a un lado de la casa de la peli azul para hablar tranquilo.

¿Qué paso Brock que quieres hablar conmigo? – Le pregunto el pelinegro.

Veras Ash es sobre nuestras metas al futuro. – El moreno empezó hablando.

Si qué pasa con ellas. – Respondió el pelinegro con curiosidad de que se trataba decir su amigo con esas palabras.

Ash este fue mi último viaje que hare contigo mi amigo. – El moreno hablaba con tono serio mientas el pelinegro se sorprendía.

Brock hablas enserio. – Le preguntaba a su amigo mientras el moreno asistía con la cabeza.

No me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar está de acuerdo. – Hablaba Brock con su amigo mientras asistía.

Ash amigo me demostraste en este viaje que ya no necesitas de alguien que cuide de ti. – Sorprendiendo la declaración del moreno al pelinegro que continúo hablando. – Desde que nos reunimos de nuevo he visto cuanto has madurado y desde tu batallas hasta como ayudaste a Dawn a crecer como yo y Misty te ayudamos a ti, así como lo hiciste con May y Max que los inspiraste para encontraran sus camino. Me termine de converse cuando miraba tu pelea con Tobías como te envolvías contra sus Pokémon me sorprendió. – Mirando firme a su amigo pelinegro.

Si ese fue un combate muy sorprendente pero termine perdiendo pero no me siento mal. – El pelinegro hablando con tono alegre.

Tienes razón. – Riéndose ambos.

Continuaron hablando de su viaje por la región de Sinnoh hasta que llego el momento de decirle que decisión había tomado el moreno.

Ash es el momento de decirte que hare en el futuro. – Hablaba el moreno con seriedad

Que harás Brock. – El pelinegro respondiendo con el mismo tono.

He decidido ser un medico pokemon, así que iré a la universidad de johto para poder complementar el ser un criador. – El moreno hablaba.

Vaya es si no me lo esperaba pero sé que lo lograras doctor Brock. – Dirigiendo el puño hacia su amigo.

Si lo lograre maestro Pokémon Ash. – Chocando su puño con el de su amigo correspondiendo con una afirmación mientras sonreían.

Creo que me toca a mi confesar algo. – El pelinegro era ahora que hablaba con tono serio.

Que es lo que me tienes que decir Ash. – El moreno un poco curioso de lo que iba decir su amigo.

Mira Brock hace tiempo lo note pero lo confirme aquí en Sinnoh mi gusto por las chicas. – Declaraba el pelinegro.

Causando un leve shock al moreno por fin su amigo mostraba gusto hacia las chicas.

Me di cuentas a recordar ciertas chicas. – Empezó a decir sus nombres. –Giselle, Lily, Violet , Daisy, _Lorelei, y la que termino de confírmalo cynthia – Decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba aire para terminar. – Me gusta las chicas mayores. – De nuevo dirigiendo el puño hacia Brock con una sonrisa._

 _A notar la determinación y que era verdad lo que decía aquel que lo consideraba como un hermano respondía a su gesto._

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti mi hermano. –Mientras chocaba su puño con el de su amigo, el moreno pensando si ciertas chicas viniendo a su mente Misty, May y por último Dawn se enteraban de esto estaba muerto su hermanito._

 _Bien cuando no volvamos a reunir iremos por chicas linda estás de acuerdo Ash. – Levantando el punga en la dirección de su amigo con tono alegre._

 _Por supuesto brock. – Respondía el gesto de su amigo._

 _Así que te gustan las chicas mayores eehhh..ash… mmmm. – Una voz decía con tono terrorífico._

 _Ambos chicos voltearon para ver a una Dawn molesta dirigiéndose hacia donde Ash._

 _(Mierda) – Pensaba el pelinegro. – Dawn cálmate. – Decía Ash asustado pero lo le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando estaba en el suelo tirado._

 _El moreno no mas veía a una Dawn con el puño alzado saliéndole humo y su hermanito tirado en el suelo con mucho dolor solo pensó en una cosas (si la chicas hablaba con cierta castaña y esa castaña hablaba con una peli naranja, su hermanito iba a morir muy joven) era el pensamiento del moreno._

 _Vamos…cálmate DAWN – El moreno intentado calma a la chica_

 _Está bien. – Con enojo decía la chica. – Vamos adentro creo que la comida esta casi lista. – se fue algo molesta la chica._

 _Mientras el moreno ayudaba a levantase a su amigo._

 _Como lo sentiste Ash. – Con un poco de burla decía Brock._

 _Como lo que me daba primeape – Con un poco de risa hablaba._

 _Creo que abriste una caja de pandora Ash si Dawn hablas con May y esta habla con Misty ya sabe que pasara verdad. – burlándose un poco de su amigo._

 _Si mi muerte segura. – con un poco de miedo el pelinegro contesto._

 _De eso no preocuparemos luego vamos la comida estará muy pronto. – Le decía a su amigo el moreno dirigiendo a la casa de la peli azul._

 _Minutos más tarde se encontraban comiendo con ambas peli azul pero se notaba un ambiente algo pesado hasta que pregunto qué sucedía – La mama de la peli azul._

 _Esta todo bien hija. – Empezó hablando la peli azul mayor a notar a su hija enojada._

 _Si mama solo que descubrí algo sobre los gusto Ash. – Con mirada fría la peli azul menor._

 _Poniendo nervioso al pelinegro al verla como lo miraba._

 _Que fue lo que descubriste. – Pregunto la peli azul mayor curiosa._

 _Que le gustan las chicas mayores. – Respondía Dawn a su madre con un tono de enojo._

 _Sorprendiendo a su madre pero noto que el tono era más bien de celos, aprovechando la situación para molestar a los jóvenes ya que sabía que su hija sentía algo por el pelinegro._

 _Es cierto lo que dijo mi hija. – Con sonrisa picarona la peli azul mayor._

 _(Suspirando en forma de derrota) el pelinegro empezó hablar. –En parte es verdad – Comenzó a hablar captando la atención de las dos peli azul. – Verán hasta hace poco comencé a fíjame en las chicas recordando a la única chica que ha llamado un poco mi atención era una chica como un año mayor que yo, como no soy experto en el tema de chica a ella la tome como referencia cuando oíste eso Dawn – Tomando de sorpresa a la peli azul menor la explicación del pelinegro._

 _Así que me dice lo que escuche era solo una referencia de tu punto de vista. –Le preguntaba la peli azul menor._

 _Tal vez en un año o dos descubra cual es mi gusto realmente. – Respondía Ash._

 _Calmando el enojo de la peli azul menor para hacerle una pregunta._

 _Bien qué piensa de mí. – Dawn le preguntaba al pelinegro con timidez._

 _Para serte sincero solo mirando cómo te pareces a tu mama me hace pensar lo hermosa que te volverás en el futuro más de lo que ya estás en este momento. – Contestando con una sonrisa sonrojado al la peli azul menor._

 _Vez hija solo tienes que esforzarte y agradezco el cumplido Ash. – La peli azul mayor con una voz picarona hablaba con ambos._

 _Mama pero que estás diciendo. – La peli azul menor alcanzo un nuevo tono rojo por las palabras de su madre._

 _El moreno no mas veía la situación felicitaba al a su amigo en su mente por saber manejar la situación._

 _El resto del día pasó normalmente hasta la hora de dormir._

 _En su cuarto la peli azul menor pensaba en las palabras de Ash y de su madre proponiéndose que se esforzara para estar al lado del pelinegro en el futuro aunque tenga rivales como May._

 _En la sala ambos chicos hablaban antes de dormirse._

 _Oye Brock me podrías cubrirme mañana tengo un asunto que atender. –Hablaba el pelinegro._

 _Si Ash pero que vas hacer. – Preguntaba el moreno._

 _Voy a buscar el último detalle del regalo de despedida para Dawm. – Respondía el pelinegro._

 _Cuento con ello amigo. – Respondía el moreno._

 _Gracias y buenas noches Brock. – Se disponía a dormir el pelinegro._

 _Buenas noches Ash. – Contestaba el moreno._

 _Buena noche Pikachu. – El pelinegro se dirigía a su Pokémon._

 _Pika…Pika – El Pokémon respondía a su entrenador._

 _A las afuera del pueblo donde se encontraba Ash llegaba un Pokémon de color azul se disponía a descansar ocultándose ya que mañana se iba a reunir con su nuevo compañero._

 _Las horas pasaron ya dormido profundamente en sus sueños aparecía en unas especies de ruinas._

 _Bienvenido Ash. – Una voz empezó hablar al joven._

 _Quien es. – Preguntaba el pelinegro volteando se encuentra con un Pokémon conocido – Arceus – Respondió el joven a verlo_

 _Si ha pasado un tiempo joven entrenador. – Contestaba el dios Pokémon_

 _¿Que este lugar? – Pregunto el pelinegro_

 _Estamos en tus sueños traje a este lugar porque tengo que hablar contigo. –hablaba en tono serio Arceus._

 _De que quieres hablar conmigo. – Respondía el pelinegro intrigado._

 _Seré directo joven aproximadamente en tres años a partir de ahora te enfrentaras a una amenaza que solo tu podrás impedir – Causando un shock la respuesta de dios Pokémon – Para eso necesitaras desarrollar tu poder del Aura – Poniendo al pelinegro serio con esas palabras._

 _¿Y donde seria esa amenaza? – Preguntaba Ash._

 _En la lejanía región de kalos. – Respondía Arceus. – Pareces que aceptas muy bien la situación – Hablaba el pokemon._

 _Si en mis viajes ya me acostumbre a este tipo de situaciones. – Respondía el pelinegro firme. – Como desarrollare el aura. – Pregunto con tono serio._

 _Por eso estamos aquí te daré los conocimientos y tú te encargaras en desarrolla. – Mirando intrigado de lo que decía Arceus mientras continuaba su explicación. – Pero no te preocupes tendrás ayuda te he asignado un compañero el te ayudara en tu formación. – Compañero confundido el pelinegro. – Si uno que todo usuario del aura tiene se reunida contigo mañana. – Con esas palabra el ya sabía de que se trataba._

 _¿Con compañero quieres decir un Lucario verdad? – Preguntaba el pelinegro._

 _Así es joven entrenador. – Respondía el Pokémon con tono serio._

 _Eso quiere decir que me convertiré en un guardián del Aura. – Preguntaba Ash_

 _Si pero en tu caso te concedo el título de caballero del Aura. – Respondía el dios Pokémon._

 _Caballero del Aura. – respondía confundido por el título._

 _Veras un guardián del aura normalmente protege a los Pokémons y mantiene el equilibrio pero tú en tu trayecto proteges a los humanos y Pokémons por igual lo que te convierte en un caballero eso si aceptas el titulo. – Aclaraba las dudas del pelinegro._

 _Claro que acepto me quede fascinado con las hazañas de Sir Aaron que en cierto modo quería seguir sus pasos él era un verdadero héroe. – Respondía con extasiamos el pelinegro._

 _Para hacerlo oficial tendrás que recitar el código del caballero y seguirlo – Tono serio hablo Arceus._

 _De acuerdo. – Respondía poniéndose serio ante el dios pokemon._

 _Ponte de rodillas y repite después de mí. – Ordenaba Arcues mientas el pelinegro se ponía de rodillas._

 _Arceus –_ _Un caballero jura valor_

 _Ash –Un caballero jura valor_

 _Arceus –Su corazón solo conoce la virtud_

 _Ash –_ _Su corazón solo conoce la virtud_

 _Arceus –_ _Su espada defiende a los indefensos_

 _Ash –Su espada defiende a los indefensos_

 _Arceus –Su fuerza sostiene a los débiles_

 _Ash –_ _Su fuerza sostiene a los débiles_

 _Arceus –Su palabra solo dice la verdad_

 _Ash –_ _Su palabra solo dice la verdad_

 _Arceus –Su ira deshace la maldad_

 _Ash – Su ira deshace la maldad_

 _Con estas palabras te has vuelto un caballero del aura seguir este código hasta el día de tu muerte y disfrutas de los beneficios. – Esto último los dijo con voz picarona mientas se reía._

 _Que quieres decir con beneficio. – Preguntaba intrigado con lo último que dijo el dios._

 _Lo sabrás con el tiempo es una pequeña recompensa. – El pokémon respondió._

 _Joven caballero del Aura esta son tus órdenes. – Arceus con tono autoritario y serio solo el pelinegro asentía con la cabeza._

 _Primero reunir a tus tres pokemon que has estado ausentes me refiero a Pidgeot, Primeape y Squirtle, Ash solo asentía mientras el dios pokémon continua hablando._

 _Luego reunirte con el líder de gimnasio de ciudad azafrán. – A escuchar esto empezó a tener escalofrió. – Y por ultimo debes capturar Pokémon que representen la conducta o cualidad de un caballero._

 _Está bien Arceus. – Respondía el pelinegro al dios pokemon._

 _Primero al regresar a kanto ve por Pidgeot ahí te reunidas con un aliado que te entregara unos objetos que te servirán el tiempo se está acabando adiós joven caballero hasta que te contacte otras vez y Mantén este asunto en secreto por lo pronto. – Despidiéndose Arceus mientras desaparecí desparecía en una luz blanca segando al pelinegro._

 _De vuelta en el mundo real se despertaba el pelinegro con un dolor de cabeza recodando todo lo que había hablado con Arceus mientras veía por la ventana que estaba saliendo el sol giro su cabeza para un lado encontrado a su Pokémon eléctrico y al moreno dormidos tranquilamente – Poniéndose los zapatos para salir a estirace, saliendo afuera de la casa apenas comenzó a camina apareció un Pokémon de color azul frente el mirándolo se dio cuenta que eran su nuevo compañero. El pelinegro noto la mirada del lobo azul le daba y recordó lo hablado sobre un compañero. Dirigiendo al Pokémon._

 _Hola Lucario eres el que mando Arceus para ser mi nuevo compañero. – Se dirigió al Pokémon el pelinegro. Esperando una respuesta de este mismo._

 **Aquí acaba el capitulo. El próximo capítulo lleva como título despedidas y reencuentro**

 **No soy un escritor con experiencia eso lo sé pero mientras vaya avanzando iré mejorado.**

 **Aclarando unos cuantos puntos**

· **Primero esta historia va a tener personajes del manga y anime**

· **Segundo algunos se estarán preguntando el por qué el cambio de la personalidad de Ash en cierto modo estoy siguiendo una lógica aquí actualmente tiene casi 15 años y por todo lo que ha pasado ha cambiado su mentalidad pasa a ser una más madura( o ustedes que piensan)**

· **Porque le di un Lucario la razón es que va aprender a usar el aura y necesita alguien que le ayude a desarrollarse Riolu y Lucario son los que manejan el aura y este ya tiene experiencia en el campo**

 _·_ _ **Lo de los bonguri eso lo explicare en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _·_ **Si piensan que la parte de _captura pokémon que representen la conducta o cualidad de un caballero (serán no más de tipo acero o lucha se equivocan) esta lo hice para agregar más variedad de tipos un ejemplo flareon no mas lean su biología y sabrán de lo que hablo._**

 **Solo me queda despedirme y decirle actualizare el más rápido que me sea posible terminar el siguiente capítulo ya que la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo.**


	2. Preparación, Despedidas y Reencuentros

**_Preparación, Despedidas y Reencuentros_**

 **Capitulo anterior**

El pelinegro se encontraba de frente con un Pokémon de color azul mientras le preguntaba.

 _Hola Lucario eres el que mando Arceus para ser mi nuevo compañero. – Se dirigió al Pokémon el pelinegro. Esperando una respuesta de este mismo._

 _(Así es a partir de hoy seré tu nuevo compañero). – Le contestaba mentalmente mientras se arrodillaba poniendo nervioso al pelinegro._

 _¿Por qué te arrodillas?– Pregunto nervioso el pelinegro por la acción del Pokémon._

 _(He sido asignado para ser tu escudero y acompañante en la batalla) – Respondía Lucario._

 _(Vaya Arceus si se tomo el asunto de caballero muy enserio que otras sorpresas me tendrá preparado). – Pensaba el pelinegro mientras le respondía al Pokémon. – Levantarte no es necesario que hagas esa clase de cosas, a partir de hoy seremos compañeros y amigos. – Le decía a su nuevo compañero._

 _(Por lo pronto lo acepto, ¿pero dime aceptantes el título de caballero?) –Preguntaba el Pokémon Levantándose._

 _Si aunque no me queda claro de todo. – Contestaba el pelinegro mientas se rascaba la mejilla._

 _(Solo te diré una cosa, recuerda que ahora eres un caballero a sí que tienes que aprender como compórtate como uno) – En tono severo Lucario se dirigía al pelinegro._

 _De acuerdo ya que vuelva a kanto empezare el entrenamiento pero por lo pronto tengo un asusto que resolver podrías espera un minuto aquí. – El pelinegro se dirigió a su compañero._

 _(Como órdenes). – Fue lo único que respondió el Pokémon_

 _Se dirigió a la casa a buscas su mochila entrando la agarro abriendo una bolsa de costado derecho saco una_ Poké ball _teniéndola en mano se dirigió otras vez hacia afuera donde espera su nuevo compañero llegando a él para preguntándole que tanto sabia._

 _¿Dime Arceus te tiene al tanto de la situación? – Preguntaba el pelinegro._

 _(Si tanto la amenaza que se avecina, y tu situación actual) – Respondía el Pokémon._

 _Lucario como ya tengo seis Pokémons conmigo serás enviado al laboratorio del profesor Oak. – Mostrando la poké ball. Captando la atención del Pokémon –Necesito que te dirijas con mi Bulbasaur y le pidas reunir a todos mis Pokémons para que les expliques la situación en unas horas le pediré al profesor que te mande conmigo y podremos charlar sobre unos asuntos estás de acuerdo. –Termino de hablar el pelinegro._

 _(Si son tus órdenes las acatare). – Caminando hacia el joven entrenador tocando la_ _P_ _oké ball entrando en ella en una luz roja agitándose un poco para luego desaparecer en un destello._

 _Creo que me espera algo muy complicado en estos tres años (suspirando) bien tengo algo importante que hacer. – Terminando de hablar con el mismo el pelinegro se dirigió a la casa para preparase para salir._

 _Entrando se fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa al terminarse de arreglar y salir noto que el moreno y su Pokémon habían despertado._

 _¿Ash vas a salir tan temprano? – Pregunto el moreno._

 _Si y estaré afuera todo el casi todo el día. – Respondía el pelinegro._

 _Hasta donde iras a comprar el regalo. – El moreno le pregunto a su amigo._

 _Iré a ciudad jubileo vienes Pikachu. – Respondió con una sonrisa dirigiendo a la puerta._

 _Vaya si vas hasta allá solo puedo pensar que ves a Dawn mas que una amiga o me equivoco. – Burlándose un poco de su amigo._

 _Todo puede pasar en esta vida. – Respondía riendo el pelinegro mientras saliendo por la puerta seguido por Pikachu dejando al moreno solo pensando._

 _(No creía el día que Ash pudiera comportarse así sí que has crecido amigo) –pensaba el moreno con una sonrisa._

 _Afuera de la casa_

 _Sal amigo – Ordenaba mientras salía de la Poké ball un halcón gris con copete rojo –Staraptor necesito que me lleves a ciudad jubileo podrías hacerlo amigo –Preguntaba a su amigo. – Solo el Pokémon asentía. – Bien andando - subiéndose a su Pokémon junto a Pikachu mientras este despegaba._

 _Kanto/Pueblo paleta/laboratorio del profesor Oak._

 _En el laboratorio en una maquina llegaba una Poké ball clasificándola como propiedad de Ash Ketchum abriéndose salía de ella un Pokémon azul que empezaba a mirar por los alrededores mientras caminaba buscando una forma de salir para su suerte se encontraba una puerta que conducía al partió trasero abierta atravesando la puerta pudo notar a una joven jugando junto a unos Pokémon a unos metros empezando a camina hacia ella._

 _La joven tenía cabello castaño, ojos verdes, usaba una blusa verde junto a una camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros. Acercándose a la joven le hizo una pregunta._

 _¿Me podrías ayudar? –Escucho la joven la cual volteo sorprendida._

 _Un Lucario ¡espera me hablo! – La joven preguntándose algo confundida._

 _(Si hablo atreves de tu mente) – Respondía el Pokémon sorprendiendo a la joven._

 _¡Cómo puedes hablas atreves de mi mente! – La joven aun sorprendida._

 _(Es gracias al poder del Aura) – Respondía el pokémon._

 _Aura…eso podría ser un tema muy interesante que estudiar me podrías contar más sobre el Aura – La joven hablaba con interés._

 _(Lo siento pero tengo que cumplir órdenes de mi maestro) – Respondía con tono muy serio el pokémon._

 _Antes me pediste mi ayuda mmm… me podrías decir ¿cuáles son tu ordene? –Indagando la joven pregunto._

 _(Son reunirme con los Pokémon de mi maestro y explícales algo) – Contestaba el pokémon._

 _¿Algo, me podría decir que es? – La joven curiosa sobre el asunto._

 _(Lo lamento pero es algo privado) – Contestaba serio Lucario mirando a la joven._

 _Entiendo amenos me podrías decir el nombre de tu maestro para ayudarte encontrar a sus Pokémon – Hablaba la joven intentando saber de quién era este Pokémon._

 _(El nombre de mi maestro es Ash Ketchum) – Contestaba el Pokémon con tono neutral._

 _A…ashhhhh el amigo y rival de mi hermano. – Sorprendida por la respuesta._

 _(¿Conoces a mi maestro?) – Preguntaba el Pokemon intrigado por qué reacciono así la joven._

 _Si lo conozco desde pequeño, pero de un tiempo para acá se volvió muy distante conmigo hasta me hace pensar que me odia. – Respondía con gran tristeza esto último._

 _(No sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero él no odiaría a alguien sin razón) – Contestaba a la joven._

 _Como puedes decir eso tan seguro. – Hablaba la joven aun con tristeza._

 _(Si fuera una persona que odiara tan fácilmente no lo hubiese nombrado caballero) – Hablando normalmente el Pokémon dejando una confundida y sorprendida joven._

 _¿Cómo que Ash fue nombrado caballero? – Preguntaba confundida la joven._

 _(Por sus acciones del pasado, su poder y paso la prueba todo eso fue juzgado como digno para ostentar el titulo) – Contestaba a la joven cambiando de confundida a sorprendida por la revelación._

 _¿Cómo que acciones del pasado, prueba? ¡Espera! dijiste poder a que te refieres con poder. – Intentando procesar toda la información._

 _(Las dos primeras no te lo puedo responder eso le corresponde al maestro, sobre su poder es usuario del Aura) – Respondía a la joven que puso cara no te lo creo._

 _También puede usar el Aura cómo es posible. – Intentando comprender lo que había escuchado._

 _(Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a él pero no tengo tiempo que perder tengo que reunirme con él) – Respondía serio el Pokémon causando intriga a la joven lo dicho por el Pokémon._

 _¿El? A quien te refieres. – Un poco confundida la joven._

 _(Mis órdenes son reunirme con Bulbasaur, pedirle reunir a los demás Pokémons del maestro y explicarle eso) – Recordando la explicación no mas podrían saber los Pokémon de su maestro por lo pronto._

 _Te llevarle hasta donde se encuentra sígueme por cierto me llamo Daisy Oak –hablaba mientras se presentaba la joven empezando a caminar._

 _(Mucho gusto señorita Daisy) – Respondía serio pero educado el Pokémon siguiéndola._

 _Te puedo preguntar por qué te refieres a Ash como maestro. – Con curiosa a escuchar cómo se refería el Pokémon a su entrenador._

 _(Fui asignado como su escudero, sirviente, compañero) – Contesto el pokémon._

 _Entiendo te puedo pedir un favor. –Se dirigía al Pokémon con algo de indecisión._

 _(Si están a mi alcance te ayudare) – Respondía el Pokémon dando un poco de más confianza a la joven._

 _Veras si me pudieras ayudar a saber por qué se volvió tan distante Ash conmigo. – terminando de explicar su petición Daisy causando a Lucario un poco de confusión que no dio le importancia._

 _(De acuerdo con la condición que no digas nada sobre la situación de mi maestro ya que es secreto por el momento) – Hablaba serio el Pokémon._

 _Si es secreto por qué me lo revelaste. – La joven hablaba con un poco de risa discreta._

 _(Fue debido a las circunstancia además note un sentimiento en usted que no podría explicar a hablar de mi maestro) – Respondía a la joven mientras esta se ponía un poco roja._

 _En fin, mira ahí. – Señalando a un Pokémon que iba patrullando los habitas. –oye Bulbasaur ven un momento. – Miro el Pokémon hacia donde venia la voz que lo llamaba pudo ver una joven muy conocida junto a un Pokémon azul, dirigiéndose hacia ellos a estar enfrente de los dos la chica se agacho empezó acarícialo. – Bulbasaur este es nuevo compañero de Ash parece que tiene un mensaje que darte. – Captando la atención de pokémon tipo planta._

 _Bien lo dejare solo tengo que seguir con mis deberes. – Despidiéndose la joven comenzó a marcharse dejando solo a los dos Pokémon._

 _Bul._.. _Bulba ..Sur(cuál es el mensaje) – Comenzó hablar el tipo planta_

 _(Primero reúne a todos los pokémon del maestro para explicarle su situación) –Respondía Lucario en la mente del tipo planta._

 _(de acuerdo ) – El tipo planta comenzó a carga el rayo sola_

 _A tener cargado el ataque comenzó a soltara en esferas que subían al cielo para explotar como fuego artificiales en todo en todos los habitas se podía ver las señales solo ciertos Pokémon sabía lo que significaba que su entrenador había regresado dirigiéndose a cierto lugar._

 _._ _.sur(sígueme al punto de reunión) – Se dirigía el tipo planta al Pokémon azul que solo asentía._

 _Tras unos minutos caminar varios Pokémon ya habían llegado al lugar._

 _(¿Esto son todos o faltan?) – Preguntaba Lucario al tipo planta._

 _(son todo) – Contestaba el tipo planta curioso saber sobre su entrenador._

 _(Bien comenzare primero explícales la situación del maestro) – Comenzó habla Lucario en las mentes de todos los Pokémon sorprendiéndolos menos el tipo planta que venía con él sobre la manera como se comunicaba con ellos y mas como se refería a su entrenador._

 _Lucario comenzó a explícales la sobre la amenaza que se aproximaba en tres años y quien se enfrentaría a ella sería su entrenador a escucha esto se empezaron a preocuparse por el ya sabían que siempre se metía en este tipos de situaciones solo se preguntaban todos, quien busca a quien los problemas al pelinegro o el pelinegro a los problemas. Continuo el pokemon azul hablando ahora era el turno de contarles sobre la nueva situación de su entrenador a contarles sobre el nombramiento de Ash hubo diferentes reacciones._

 _Bulbasaur, Bayleef,Heracross ,Donphan se sentían admirados a saber sobre el nuevo título de su entrenador ya que lo querían mucho y sabían que se lo merecía por cómo era. Sceptile ,Torterra,Quilava ,Torkoal, Corphish Kingler,Muk se pusieron a reír ya que no se esperaba eso ya que le quedaba bien. Charizard este era es más feliz ya que significaba que le esperaba oponentes fuertes al Pokémon. Totodile, Noctowl, Swellow,Tauros ,Glalie se emocionaban por haber combatido junto a y saber que tenía mucho potencia para soporta el nuevo cargo. El toro líder de la manada de Tauros ya quería contarle sobre lo sucedido a sus demás compañeros toros. Snorlax solo sonreía para luego bostezar._

 _Para finalizar el Pokémon azul continúo hablando._

 _(Lo que le he contado es para que se preparen si llegara el momento que el maestro lo necesitara estén listo para ofrecerle su ayuda) – Lucario se dirigía con tono muy serio a los demás Pokémon que lo asentían con la cabeza._

 _A los lejos una castaña d_ _e ojos verdes veía al grupo de P_ _okemon preguntándose de que hablaba el recién llegado Pokémon azul con los demás perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que oía que la llamaban._

 _Daisy me podrías ayudar. – Hablaba un hombre mayor con bata de laboratorio._

 _Si que pasa abuelo. – Respondió la joven mirando al hombre mayor que miraba hacia donde estaba el grupo de Pokémon._

 _Que hacen reunidos los pokémon de Ash. – Dirigiéndose su mirada al Pokémon azul – De donde salió ese Lucario – Pregunto el hombre mayo interesado._

 _Es el nuevo pokémon de Ash llego hace un rato y lo traje para que conociera a los demás. – Intentando ocultar un poco la verdad a su abuelo._

 _Es un Pokémon magnifico se ve a simple vista. – Respondía el hombre mayor._

 _¿En qué ocupas ayuda abuelo? – Preguntaba la joven al hombre mayor._

 _Necesito que vayas y revises que hace falta en el laboratorio para pedirlo mientras termino de alimentar a los Pokémon. – se dirigía a la joven._

 _Está bien, abuelo si habla Ash podrías no menciona que volví quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando vuelva. – Mientras se iba la joven dejando al hombre mayor._

 _(Suspirando) estos jóvenes. – Mientras se iba el hombre mayor._

 _Sinnoh/_ Twinleaf Town

En una casa del pueblo una peli azul despertaba mirando el reloj viendo que eran las ocho de las mañana levantándose comenzó arreglase al termino de estar lista bajo a la sala en búsqueda de sus amigos pero solo encontró a un moreno decidió pregúntale donde estaba el pelinegro.

Oye Brock donde esta Ash. – Comenzó hablar la peli azul dirigiéndose al moreno.

Me dijo que iba a salir a resolver unos asuntos y que regresaría tarde. – Fue la respuesta del moreno.

Asuntos sabes de qué se trata por casualidad. – Comenzó indagar la peli azul.

No solo se limito a decirme eso. – Respondiendo el moreno a la peli azul.

¿A dónde podría haberse ido? – Pregunto la peli azul.

a lo mejor se fue a conseguir chicas. – Comento el moreno riendo causando el enojo de la peli azul. – Cálmate solo fue una broma. – Decía el moreno intentado calma a la peli azul.

No es divertido Brock. – Fue la única respuesta de la peli azul antes de irse molesta.

 _Sinnoh/Ciudad jubileo_

 _Tras dos hora de vuelo había llegado a la ciudad el pelinegro le pidió a su pokémon volador que aterrizara en un parque cerca del centro Pokémon .una vez en el suelo bajo del Pokémon junto a Pikachu._

 _Gracias amigo por tráeme hasta aquí – E_ _l pelinegro agradecía su Poké_ _mon mientras este le respondía con la cabeza – Bien creo que hora de contarles sobre mi situación – Agarrando sus Poké balls del cinturón las arrojo llamando al resto._

 _Infernape,_ _Buizel ,_ _Gible ,_ _Gliscor aparecieron de frente a pelinegro .mirando a sus pokémon comenzó hablar._

 _Amigos les tengo que decirles mi situación actual – Al decir esto todos miraban al pelinegro que comenzó a explicarles a sus pokémon – Sonara raro pero ahora soy un caballero. – Esto los agarro de sorpresa pero continuaron escuchando al pelinegro. – Fui nombrado por Arceus y me encargo una especie de misión…suspirando….hacerle frente a una amenaza que se aproximas en tres años. – Dejando impactado a los Pokémons que lo escuchaban. – Por eso les pido si llegara el momento que los necesitara me brindarían su fuerza. – Terminado de hablar el pelinegro._

 _Los Pokémon solo asistieron con la cabeza hacia su entrenador más Pikachu después todo lo vivido con el pelinegro._

 _Bien chicos vamos a centro Pokémon regresen. – Decía el pelinegro mientras regresaba a sus compañeros a las poké balls. – Andando Pikachu. – Se dirigía al tipo eléctrico este subiéndose a su hombro tomando rumbo a al centro Pokémon ._

 _Llegando al lugar se dirigió al video llamada para llamar al profesor Oak y pedirle que mandara a Lucario marcando el número tras unos timbres quien contesto era un hombre mayor de camisa roja y bata de laboratorio._

 _Hola profesor como has estado. – Comenzó hablando el pelinegro._

 _Ash muchacho he estado bien a que debo tu llamada – Respondía el hombre mayor._

 _Veras necesito que me mande a un Pokémon. – Hablaba el pelinegro._

 _¿Cuál sería? – Pregunto el profesor al pelinegro. – Casi lo olvidaba hace unos días regreso tu Charizard – Reportando al pelinegro sobre su Pokémon._

 _En serio ya regreso. – Pensaba que sería bueno tenerlo con él. – Bueno entonces seria dos Charizard y Lucario. – Respondía al profesor._

 _Entendido podrías llamar en unos minutos mientras voy por ellos por cierto ese Lucario se ve fuerte . – decía el profesor al pelinegro que sonreía._

 _De acurdo en un rato hablare. – diciendo eso termino la llamada. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos volviendo a marcar al profesor que contestaba teniendo a los dos Pokémon._

 _A cuales vas a mandar Ash. – Decía el profesor sabiendo que tenía ya seis Pokémon._

 _Mandare a Infernape y Gliscor. – Tomando las poké balls el pelinegro las puso en la máquina de trasferencia una tras otra que desaparecía y aparecían con el profesor._

 _Ya llegaron ahora te mando las dos. – Decía el profesor poniendo las dos Poké balls en la maquina que aparecían con el pelinegro tomándolas._

 _Gracias profesor nos vemos. – Hablaba el pelinegro hacia el profesor._

 _Hasta pronto Ash y cuídate. – Decía profesor al pelinegro terminando la llamada._

 _Y ahora por lo que vine. – El pelinegro hablando consigo mismo mientras se dirigía con la enfermera Joy dejando a sus Pokémon para una revisión mientras iba de compras dirigiéndose hacia afuera del centro Pokémon._

 _Al salir comenzó a caminar por las calles mirando tiendas o puestos en busca del regalo para la peli azul tras una hora había llegado a un centro comercial decidió entrar y probar suerte ahí pasando media hora encontró una tiende que le llamo la atención decidiendo a entrar en cuanto paso la puerta vio casi un regalo perfecto para su amiga se dirigió al estante viendo diferentes tipo de collares hasta que vio uno que combinaba con el otro objeto que había comprado haciendo una seña a unas de la encargadas._

 _En que puedo ayudarte – Hablaba una pelirroja al pelinegro._

 _Me podría darme ese collar – Señalando el que quería el pelinegro._

 _Claro por supuesto. – Habiendo el estante sacando el collar. – Vamos a la caja. – Decía la pelirroja seguida por el pelinegro llegando a la caja._

 _Cuánto va hacer. – Preguntado el pelinegro._

 _Van hacer setecientos cincuentas Pokédollar – Decía la pelirroja._

 _Tomando el dinero de su cartela dándoselo a la encargada tomo el collar guardándolo saliendo de la tienda ahora tenía que buscar una envoltura volvió a recorrer el centro comercial hasta que lo que parecía una tienda en oferta se acercó a investigar viendo una promoción especial de venta de Poké balls de diferente tipos decidió entrar a ver .pudo ver a varios entrenadores decidiendo cuales iban a comprar en cuanto entro a la tienda pero le llamo mucho la una cierta ball era negra con un aro rojo y otro amarillo pero escucha una voz hablándole._

 _Pero si es Ash Ketchum – Hablando un señor causando confusión al pelinegro él porque sabía su nombre._

 _Disculpe lo conozco. – Decía el pelinegro intentando saber cómo sabia su nombre el hombre._

 _No pero lo mira esto. – Mirando una revista que le daba el hombre en cierta pagina de la liga para la sorpresa del joven entrenador._

 _¡Como, estoy en el primer puesto del top de los mejores entrenadores de la liga pokémon. – Decía sorprendido a causa de la clasificación._

 _El combate que tuviste en la semifinal fue el mejor de toda la liga y apartes la declaración del entrenador de_ Darkrai diciendo que eras el primero que vencía a su pokemon. – Hablaba el hombre hacia el pelinegro que procesaba la información que recibía sin notar que todas las miradas que le daban varios entrenadores.

Eso si no me lo esperaba. – Recuperándose notando las miradas de los entrenadores hasta uno decidió hablar.

Te reto a una batalla. – Decía un chico de caballero castaño. – No yo primero –Esta vez era un chica con un sombreo azul. – Así uno tras otro deseoso de pelear con el pelinegro.

Nunca digo no a una pelea pero este vez es especial vine a comprar un regalo para una chica además y mis Pokémon están en el centro pokémon – explicando el pelinegro calmando a los entrenadores sabiendo las razones del pelinegro más a las mujeres.

Así que buscas un regalo para una chica. – Hablaba el hombre captando la atención del pelinegro.

Más bien terminándolo. – Respondía el pelinegro.

Muy bien ¿te intereso lujo ball? – Pregunto el hombre hacia el pelinegro.

Si vi el cartel en la ventana decidí entrar a ver cuales estaban en especial y me gusto mucho el diseño de esta. – Respondía el pelinegro me podría dar cinco. –decía el pelinegro al hombre.

Si. –Respondió el hombre agarrando de un estante detrás del él las cinco balls. – Estas de suerte son las últimas solo queda las de exhibición. – Hablando el hombre hacia el pelinegro.

¿Cuánto seria? – Pregunto el pelinegro

Como están al mitad de precio seria dos mil quinientos pokédollar. – Respondía el hombre recibiendo el dinero del pelinegro y entregándole las balls.

Disculpé ¿me podría recomendar un lugar donde pueda conseguir una envoltura? – Preguntaba el pelinegro al hombre.

Que vas a regale a la chica me podrías mostrádmelo. – Preguntando el hombre al pelinegro que accedió al mostrarle sacando tres objetos de su mochila a la vista del hombre .el pelinegro solo escucho una voz de una chica diciendo que lindos por lo que había sacado. A ver los objetos el hombre tubo una idea – Podrías espera un momento. – Fue lo único que le dijo al pelinegro.

Dirigiéndose al otro lado de la tienda el hombre agarro tres cajas pequeñas y volvió con el pelinegro mostrándoles las tres. El pelinegro las miro una era azul otras roja y por ultimo una rosa.

Estas cajas tienen adentro espuma moldeadora que se ajusta a lo que le pongas ideal para tu situación. – Explico el hombre

Justo lo que necesito pero cuál sería la ideal – Comenzó a pensar el pelinegro. La azul podría ser por su cabello, la rojo podría ser, y rosa creo que es su color favorito decidiéndose. – Deme la rosa. – Decía mientras la recibía del hombre – cuanto seria – pregunto el pelinegro.

Va por cuenta de la casa, no mas dime donde piensas dárselo. – con risa picarona burlándose un poco del chico poniéndolo un poco nervioso se puso pensar donde se lo daría hasta que hallo la repuesta.

En el lago de Twinleaf Town. – fue lo que contesto el pelinegro.

¿Vas a ir hasta allá? – Pregunto el hombre.

De hecho vine desde allá a esta ciudad volando en mi Pokémon y voy de regreso. – Contestaba el pelinegro

Vaya para hacer eso veo que te importa mucho esa chica. – Pregunto el hombre.

Suspirando comenzó a caminar la puerta deteniéndose enfrente de ella comenzó hablar el pelinegro sin notar que muchos de lo que habían retado se quedaron observando sus conversación queriendo saber qué tipo de chica lo hizo rechazar una combate.

Si me importa mucho es una chica muy especial para mí, además. – Volteando a ver al hombre. – Ella es mi porrista personal. – Termino de hablar con una sonrisa saliendo de la tienda

Dejando en un silencio a la tienda. El hombre le deseaba suerte al chico en su mente, las chicas estaban entre emoción y envidia por un lado se emocionaba por ver al chico lo que hacía por la chica y envidia por que querían estar en el lugar de la chica, los hombres estaban igual respetaban al chico por su actitud pero lo que si les causo celos fue saber que la chica era su porrista personal.

Mientras se disponía salir sin poder creer lo que acaba de hacer en la tienda. Al salir de centro comercial se puso en marcha al recoger a sus Pokémon mirando la hora era más de medio día y todavía no había comido se dirigió a un restaurante para comer antes de ir pos sus compañeros entrando se dirigió a una mesa pidiendo su orden, mientras esperaba su comida fue al baño a lavarse las manos y otras cositas. Tras regresar espero hasta que le trajeron su orden, terminado pidió la cuenta pagándola y se dispuso a ir por sus Pokémon, en el trayecto paso en un puesto de fruta comprando manzanas para sus compañeros. Tras un rato llego al centro Pokémon entro dirigiéndose con la enfermera Joy.

¿Has venido a por tus Pokémons? – Pregunto la enfermera al pelinegro.

Si pero me sorprende que me recuerdes. – Pregunto el entrenador.

Normalmente así seria pero como esta época es tranquila casi no vienes muchos entrenadores. – Respondía la enfermera al pelinegro.

Aquí tienes. – Dando un ticket a la enfermera para poder recoger a sus compañeros que esta tomaba.

Espera un momento. – Decía eso mientras iba por los Pokémon del pelinegro tras un minuto regreso con el pelinegro. – Aquí tienes. – Dándoles las balls mientras su Pikachu se subía a su hombro del pelinegro

Gracias. – agradeciéndole a la enfermera dispuso ir de nuevo al parque para descansar un poco poder charlar con su nuevo Pokémon. A estar en el parque un lugar medio alejado del las personas que se encontraban en el saco su poké balls llamando a sus compañeros para disfrutaran de las manzanas apareciendo _Buizel ,_ _Gible , Staraptor , Charizard y Lucario_

 _Chicos aquí tienen. – Decía el pelinegro dándoles las manzanas mientras el Pokemon de fuego se acercaba al su entrenador poniendo el puño frente el respondiendo al gesto de su Pokémon. – A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo amigo. – Ambos sonriendo mientras los demás veían al pokémon azul en especial Pikachu por que le recodaba los sucesos en el árbol del comienzo al notar eso el pelinegro comenzó hablar._

 _Bien amigos es el nuestro nuevo compañero que me mando Arceus. – Presentando al Pokémon azul mientras le daba daban la bienvenida los demás pokémon de Ash . – Bueno creo que tenemos una charla pendientes. – Se dirigió hacia Lucario que este asentía con la cabeza._

 _Sentándose mientras lo_ _s_ _demás Pokémon_ _s_ _comían manzana ofreciéndolo una al Pokémon azul la cual termina aceptando._

 _Me podrías decir los usos del Aura tengo los conocimientos que me dio Arceus pero quiero compáralos – Comenzó hablando al Pokémon azul._

 _(Si, podrás ver sin los ojos, hablar mentalmente, ver los recuerdos) – Hablaba atreves de las mente del pelinegro que solo escuchaba mientras continuaba la explicación el Pokémon azul. – (_ _Leer_ _mentes, ver los corazones y poder calmar a los Pokémon ,_ _sentir las auras de otros ,_ _crear barreras o ataques) – Termino las explicación Lucario._

 _Ahora veo que es lo mismo que está en mi mente. – Respondía el pelinegro._

 _(Así es tendrás que dominar el Aura completamente aparte de aprender la conducta de un caballero maestro) – Hablaba el Pokémon azul a su maestro._

 _¿Maestro porque me dices así? – Preguntando el pelinegro sorprendido como lo llamaba._

 _(Como te dije antes soy tu escudero pero también soy tu sirviente y compañero) – Respondía el Pokémon azul._

 _Entiendo pero me costara un poco acostúmbrame. – Decía el pelinegro resinado mirando la hora eran casi la tres tenía que empezar que irse. – Bien todos regresen. – Sacando las balls regresando a todos menos al tipo volador subiendo en el junto a Pikachu. – Bien amigo de regresos ya sabes a donde. – el pelinegro diciendo eso al tipo volador despegando hacia donde estaba la peli azul. Pasaron dos horas comenzó a llegar a la entrada del_ Twinleaf Town fue entonces que miro el lago pidiendo que lo dejara ahí aterrizando bajo junto a Pikachu mirando la hora faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde

Creo que hora de prepara todo. – Diciendo eso saco la caja abriéndola comenzó a acomodar los tres objetos junto a una lujo ball. – Ya quedo listo – hablaba mientras cerraba la caja y sacando una pedazo de papel y que escribía una nota. – _Staraptor podrías darle esto a Dawn y tráela hasta aquí – lo cual solo asentía el tipo volador. – Ve con el Pikachu. – Ordenando al tipo eléctrico que solo asistía subiendo al tipo volado que comenzó a despegar dejando solo al pelinegro._

 _Mientras tanto la peli azul algo preocupada por la ausencia del pelinegro._

 _Hija tranquilízate volverá pronto. – la madre de la peli azul tratado de calma a su hija._

 _Lo sé mama pero se fue si decir que iba hacer no mas dijo a atender unos asunto pero de qué tipo. – La peli azul respondiéndole a su madre._

 _Entiendo hija pero cuando vuelva le podrás pedirle una explicación. – La peli azul mayor diciéndolo a su hija._

 _Mientras tanto afuera de la casa estaba el moreno alimentado a sus Pokémon cuando vio a Pokémon de su amigo acercándose._

 _Dawn ven rápido. – llamando a la peli azul._

 _Ese fue Brock – Decía la peli azul saliendo de la casa corriendo junto a su mama. – Que pasa Brock – Señalando el moreno al Pokémon volador junto a Pikachu que iban aterrizando._

 _Pikachu donde esta Ash. – Preguntado preocupada la peli azul menor a no ver al entrenador de los Pokémons mientras se acercaba el tipo volado dándole una nota la cual tomo. – Que es esto. – Comenzó a leerá al termino la soltó subiéndose al tipo volador que despegaba._

 _Dejando al moreno y a su mama solos con Pikachu._

 _Que habrá ocurrido. – Preguntaba peli azul mayor mientras se acercaba a la nota que su hija recogiéndola comenzó a leerá. – Ven sola al lago Staraptor te traía. – Termino de leerá. – Que estará planeando ese chico. – Decía la peli azul mayor._

 _No tiene nada que preocupase solo le dará un regalo a Dawn. – Hablo el moreno._

 _¿Un Regalo? – Pregunto la peli azul mayor._

 _Si por eso se ausento todo el día fue a comprar un regalo a ciudad jubileo – Fue la respuesta del moreno._

 _Vaya fue hasta allá no más por un regalo para mi hija. – Dijo la peli azul mayor – Y tú lo sabías desde el principio. – Se dirigía al moreno._

 _Si ayer me lo dijo pero estoy impaciente que compro como regalo. – Fue la respuesta de moreno._

 _Tendremos que espera para saber. – Hablaba la mama de la peli azul._

 _En el lago el pelinegro estaba esperando la llegada de la peli azul hasta que oyó el grito del su pokémon aterrizando bajando de el Dawn , alejándose el tipo volador para darle privacidad._

 _Ash dónde diablos te habías metido me tenias preocupada. – Era el reclamo de la peli azul._

 _Lo siento pero tenía unos asuntos que atender. – Respondía el pelinegro._

 _Tan importante eran que desapareciste todo el día. – Decía la peli azul._

 _Si pero antes de decírtelo quisiera hablar un poco. – Era la respuesta del pelinegro._

 _De acuerdo pero de qué quieres hablar. – Contestaba la peli azul._

 _¿Sobre qué harás a partir de ahora? – Era la pregunta del pelinegro que le hacía a la peli azul_

 _Creo que me quedare unos dos mese a practicar antes ir a Hoenn. – fue la respuesta de la peli azul. – ¿y qué harás tu Ash? – Preguntado al pelinegro._

 _Descansare un tiempo, para después entrenar. – Fue la respuesta del pelinegro._

 _Oye Ash te pudiera pedir algo. – Hablando la peli azul nerviosa._

 _¿Claro qué sería? – Pregunto el pelinegro._

 _La próxima vez que no veamos podrías salir conmigo a una cita. – Preguntaba la peli azul nerviosa un poco sonrojada que no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro._

 _Por supuesto, más bien hare todo lo que me pidas ese día. – Decía el pelinegro sin pensar el peso de esas palabras que tendría en el futuro._

 _Muy bien solo recuerdas tus palabras por qué hare que las cumplas. – Decía la peli azul emocionada por las palabras del pelinegro._

 _Está bien pero podrías cerrar los ojos un momento. – Se dirigía el pelinegro._

 _De acurdo. – Era la respuesta de la peli azul un poco confundida por la petición cerrando sus ojos._

 _Sacando una caja rosa tomando una mano de la peli azul poniéndola nerviosa por la acción del pelinegro poniéndola la caja en su mano._

 _Bien puedes abriros ya. – Fue la respuesta del pelinegro haciendo que la peli azul los abriera._

 _Ash que es. – Pregunto la peli azul._

 _Ábrelo y sabrás porque me ausente todos el día. – Respondía el pelinegro._

 _Haciéndole caso al pelinegro abrió la caja se sorprendió por lo que vio lo primero el par de grandes broches blanco en forma de_ Togekiss eran demasiado lindos, lo siguientes fue el collar con un dije dorado en forma Luvdisc eran precioso y por ultimo un poké ball negra con círculos uno rojo y el otro amarillo.

Gracias Ash son muy lindos – Agradecía la peli azul al pelinegro mientras lo abrazaba lo cual el pelinegro comenzó también abrázala.

Me alegra que te hayan gustado solo te pido cuando uses la Poké ball atrapes al Pokémon pensando en mi. – Hablaba el pelinegro poniendo roja a la peli azul por las palabras del pelinegro.

Solo porque es tu petición así lo hare. – La peli azul respondía al pelinegro en voz baja perdida en el momento.

Creo que es hora de volver a tu casa. – Hablo el pelinegro devolviendo a la realidad a la peli azul dándose cuenta la situación.

Lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción. – Hablaba con nervios por su acciones la peli azul separándose de él.

Descuida y me alegra saber que te gusto el regalo. – Respondía el pelinegro viendo a la peli azul sonrojada.

Si pero tienes razón tenemos que volver. – Hablaba la peli azul un poco más calmada.

Ve acá _Staraptor. – llamando a su Pokémon que se encontraba alejado de ellos. a escuchar la voz de su entrenador se acerco a ellos. – Gracias por todo lo de hoy ahora te mereces un descanso. – Sacando la Poké ball devolviendo al Pokemon a ella – ¿nos vamos Dawn? – Pregunto el pelinegro_

 _Si deben estar preguntándose qué nos paso. – Respondió la peli azul al pelinegro._

 _No creo lo más seguro que Brock ya le haga contado todo a tu mama. – El pelinegro hablo con tono de diversión._

 _Espera un segundo Brock lo sabía todo el tiempo. – Hablo la peli azul un poco molesta al recordar la broma del moreno._

 _Si le pedí que me cubriera el día de hoy. – Respondía el pelinegro._

 _¿Oye Ash hay alguna forma que me pueda contactar contigo? – Pregunto la peli azul._

 _La verdad pienso comprar un_ Pokégear volviendo a Kanto cuando lo haga te pasare el numero. – Respondió el pelinegro.

Lo estaré esperando. – Respondió la peli azul mientras sonreía. – Bien en marcha. – Decía mientras comenzaba a caminaba solo el pelinegro la seguía. En el trayecto se pusieron a charla mientras se ponía el sol tras un rato casi habían llego a la casa de la peli azul. Al llegar entraron a la casa encontrándose con una peli azul mayor y un moreno que estaban sentado en la sala.

Veo que ya volvieron como les fue a los dos. – Comenzó la peli azul hablar con una voz picarona burlándose de los dos jóvenes.

Por lo que veo le fue bien y que le regalaste Ash. – Uniéndose el moreno también molestándolos a sus amigos.

Por favor no comience. – Diciendo ambos al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento solo queríamos moléstalo un poco por la situación – hablo la peli azul mayor –pero hija muéstranos lo que te regalo Ash. – Deseosa saber que le compro el pelinegro a Dawn.

Está bien. – Decía la peli azul menor abriendo la caja para mostrarles lo que le había regalado el pelinegro a los presentes mirando el regalo se sorprendieron

Son preciosos hija. – Fue lo único que dijo la peli azul mayor al ver el regalo de su hija.

Ash son geniales sí que tienes buen gusto. – Decía el moreno sorprendido del regalo del pelinegro.

¿Oye Brock ya has investigado cuando sale un barco para Kanto? – Pregunto el pelinegro dejando al moreno un poco confundido por el repentino tema.

Si ya vi los itinerarios por que la pregunta Ash. – Respondía el moreno algo confundido.

Tengo que volver para resolver algo es lo único que te puedo decir amigo –Hablaba con tono serio el pelinegro sorprendiendo a los presentes.

¿Ya te márchalas tan pronto Ash? – Pregunto la peli azul un poco triste por la noticia.

Si pero no es nada malo más bien una sorpresa que tengo que mantenerla en secreto por lo mientras. – Respondía el peligro a la peli azul menor intentando de no ponerla triste.

Si tienes prisa Ash va a llegar mañana uno al puerto de pueblo arena a cargar y recoger pasajeros arreador del medio día. – Termino de explicar el moreno al pelinegro.

Bien me iré en ese. – Contestaba el pelinegro serio.

Vaya debe ser importante para querer irte rápidos. – Contestaba el moreno intrigado por el comportamiento del pelinegro. Que solo asentía con su cabeza mirándolo firme mente.

Bien ya va haciendo hora de cenar voy a ir prepárala. – La peli azul mayor diciendo eso se fue a la cocina dejándolos solo a los tres jóvenes.

Oye Ash si vamos a tomar ese barco tendremos que irnos temprano. – Hablo el moreno.

No te preocupe nos iremos en _Staraptor , Charizard .– Contesto el pelinegro causando sorpresa al saber que tenia a ese Pokémon._

 _¿Es enserio ya volvió contigo Charizard? – Pregunto el moreno sorprendido por la noticia solo el pelinegro asentía con la cabeza._

¿Tienes un _Charizard Ash? – Pregunto ahora la peli azul menor._

Si ha estado en entrenamiento todo este tiempo en el Valle Charirrífico para hacerse más fuerte. – Contestaba el pelinegro a su amiga.

Todo el rato pasaron hablando hasta que estuvo la cena lista sentándose en la mesa comenzaron a comer mientras practicaban. Al terminar la cena recogieron la mesa y limpiaron el lugar hasta la hora que llego de dormir. Pasando la noche tranquila hasta la mañana siguiente. Levantándose temprano miraron el reloj eran las siete de la mañana los dos jóvenes por turnos comenzaron arreglase primero bañándose ya que los dos estaban bañados y arreglado la mama de la peli azul comenzó hacer el desayuno para su hija y sus amigos rato después bajaba Dawn ya arreglaba para desayunar. Terminando de desayunar les tocaba a los Pokémon comer salieron afuera de la casa con comida que Brock había preparado dejando salir a todos los Pokémons pero sin notarlo el pelinegro cometió un error a sacar cierto Pokémon azul que capto la atención de sus amigos.

¿Ash desde cuando tienes un Lucario? – Comenzó la peli azul el interrogatorio.

No me digas que por eso tienes tanta urgencia a regresar a Kanto. – El moreno preguntando mientras recordaba cierto suceso del pasado causando confusión a la peli azul de que hablaba Brock.

Suspirando…– El pelinegro si creer que cometió un grave error comenzó a responder. –Verán lo tengo desde ayer y si Brock tienes que ver con eso. –Respondía el pelinegro mirando al moreno y se dio una idea de que estaba pensando su amigo.

¿Tiene ese Lucario relación con lo que paso en el árbol del comienzo? – Fue la pregunta del moreno con tono serio causando más confusión a la peli azul de que hablaba Brock.

Si, por favor mantén en secreto esto y los sucesos que paso ahí hasta que llegue el momento de revelaros. – Respondió serio el pelinegro.

Dígame que pasó y como eso se relaciona con tu partida tan repentina – Hablaba la peli azul intentando saber de que hablaba sus amigos.

Lo siento Dawn no te lo puedo decir pero te prometo que la próxima vez que no veamos te contare todo está bien – Hablo el pelinegro serio.

Bien pero la próxima vez hare que me cuentes todo y ni pienses que se me olvidara. – Contestaba la peli azul molesta haciendo pucheros.

(Está todo bien maestro) – Hablo el Pokémon azul hacia el pelinegro acercándose a él.

Si pero no les hables mentalmente a mis amigos por él mientras. – Se dirigía a Lucario dándole la espalda a sus amigos y hablando en voz baja que solo asistía con la cabeza el Pokémon azul.

Terminando de comer todos descansaron hasta una hora hasta que llego la hora de la partida devolviendo a todos lo Pokémon a sus balls menos a dos se preparaba para salir Ash y Brock saliendo la peli azul mayor a despedirlos

Adiós chico cuídense y gracias por haber cuidado a mi hija. – Hablaba la peli azul mayor.

Ash adiós y recuerda tus promesas. – Hablo Dawn con nerviosa.

Adiós Dawn hasta que volvamos a ver. – Contesto el pelinegro.

Adiós señora johanna. – Ambos decían al mismo tiempo despidiendo de la peli azul mayor.

Subiendo a los pokemon Brock en _Staraptor y Ash en Charizard empezaron a volar a_ Pueblo Arena dejando a las dos peli azules solas.

Hija que querías decir con promesas hay algo que me estas ocultado. – En forma de burla para molestar a su hija decía la peli azul mayor.

Eso es entre él y yo, solo espero el día que nos encontremos otra vez. – Decía la peli azul menor feliz pero sonrojada.

Esfuérzate mi hija – Decía la peli azul mayor poniendo roja a su hija con sus palabras mientras estaba se quedo balbuceando a entender a lo que se refería su madre, esta no mas se reía de cómo se puso su hija.

En camino a Pueblo Arena los dos jóvenes casi habían llegado habían decidido aterrizar en el puerto para conseguir los boletos. A estar en el puerto compraron los boletos y preguntaron cuanto tiempo tardarían en llegar a Kanto para su sorpresa eran de tres a cuatro días mientras esperaban en barco platicaban pasada una hora había llegado el barco a cual abordaron para volver a sus hogares el cual después de unos minutos partió.

Jotho/ Pueblo Azalea de noche

A las afuera del pueblo llegaba un pokémon volando mezclándose con la noche aterrizando en la zona donde había muchos árboles comenzó a buscar los frutos que le pidieron unos minutos después los encontró los fruto empezando a tomarlos a tenerlos todos se dirigió a casa de césar en el pueblo.

Momento antes.

Un hombre mayor de pelo gris estaba durmiendo en su habitación ya había pasado de media noche mientras soñaba apareció un Pokémon en sus sueños

¿Qué haces aquí y dónde estoy? – Pregunto el artesano al pokémon.

Estamos en tus sueños y vengo a pedirte tu ayuda. – Respondía el Pokémon blanco.

¿Qué clase de ayuda? – Pregunto intrigado el hombre mayor.

Necesito que elabore unas Poké balls para un joven caballero – respondió el pokémon dejando confundido por la petición al hombre.

Como se llama ese caballero si se puede saber – Pregunto el artesano de pelo gris curioso.

Usted lo conoce su nombre es Ash Ketchum recién nombrado caballero por mi – Fue la respuesta del Pokémon blanco haciendo recordar al hombre a cierto pelinegro que lo había ayudado.

Ese chico fue nombrado caballero, pero tengo una curiosidad ¿que pokémon es usted? – Hablaba el hombre mayor.

Soy Arceus también conocido como el dios pokémon. – fue la respuesta del pokémon blanco.

Arceus pensé que eras un mito. – Contestaba el hombre mayor por la sorpresa

Muy poco saben de mi existencia por eso piensas que soy un mito. – Respondía el dios pokémon.

Bien hare la poké balls jajaja….no me esperaba que ese chico llegara hacer un caballero. – Fue la respuesta del artesano.

Cuando despierte llegara alguien que mande por los frutos ve y recíbelos – fue lo último que dijo Arceus desapareciendo en una luz blanca haciendo despertar al hombre mayor que comenzó a caminar para salía de la casa comprobando que no fue un simple sueño lo que le paso. Al salir pudo notar un Pokémon frotando trayendo consigo los frutos comprobando que no era un sueño.

(Eres césar) – Pregunto el Pokémon serio en la mente del hombre mayor.

Si, por lo que veo eres el que mando Arceus. – Respondió el hombre mayor un poco sorprendido por cómo se comunicaba el Pokémon.

(¿Si me asigno entregarte estos frutos pero que tiene de especial?) – Pregunto el Pokémon al hombre mientras los dejaba en el suelo con su poder psíquico.

Estos frutos sirven para hacer Poké balls artesanales. – Respondía el artesano al Pokémon.

(Poké balls artesanales y en se diferencia de las demás) – Pregunto el Pokémon que no entendía el por qué del encargo que le dieron.

Te contare la historia sobre sus orígenes. – Fue la palabras del hombre mayor que comenzó a relatar. – En la antigüedad se buscabas manera de contener a los Pokémon malignos para ellos se creaban artefacto que los contenía sellándolos. Siglos después muchos humanos y Pokémon convivía y esos los obedecían si la confianza era fuerte hasta que empezaron las guerras en muchos reinos los utilizaban para pelear contra otros reinos. Después de la épocas de guerra habían cambiado mucho el mundo si había guerras pero muy pocas surgiendo los caballero que serian los primero entrenadores que combatían junto a sus Pokémon. Hasta que un rey comenzó a buscar una manera de trasporta a los Pokémon más fácilmente recurriendo a los artefactos antiguos para saber cómo funcionaba, ordeno a los artesanos y herreros que fabricaran artefactos que pudieran contener a los Pokémon y traspórtalos más fácilmente . Pasaron los años hasta que crearon el prototipo de la Poké ball, tiempo después un artesano de esta región comenzó a experimentar con frutos por accidente creó una Poké ball con propiedades únicas más elaborada que ha saber de esto muchos nobles y reyes las querían. un año después había creado varias diferentes que eran utilizadas principalmente por caballeros hasta reyes. Años más tarde ya eran usadas por gente normal también y han cambiado atreves de los años hasta tener el diseño que tienen en la actualidad – Terminando de relatar el hombre mayor la cual el Pokémon entendía la razón del encargo.

(¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en elabóralas?) – Pregunto el Pokémon serio.

Por la cantidad sería dos a tres días. – Contesto el artesano.

(Entonces volveré en tres días por la noche) – Respondió el Pokémon psíquico antes de irse volando dejando solo al hombre.

Vaya...vaya...vaya nuca pensé que tendría hacer poké balls para un caballero –Hablaba consigo mismo el artesano comenzando a recoger los frutos, terminado de júntalos pensó emparejar los números mientras se metía a su casa a descansar para empezar en la mañana con el trabajo

Por la mañana César se levantón se dispuso a desayunar para comenzar a trabajar. Terminando de desayunar se dirigió a su taller llevando los frutos preparándolos para la fabricación empezó a trabajar. Ya habían pasado tres días había terminado las Poké balls metiéndolas en un saco para su transportación junto a una carta que contenía las especificaciones de las balls solo esperaba que fuera de noche para entregaras al mensajero .al cae la noche eran pasada de las once se veía llegar un Pokémon aterrizando

Aquí tienes el encargo y agregué unas cuantas más. – El hombre mayor dirigiéndose al Pokémon entregándole un saco.

(Eso sería todo) – Respondió el Pokemon tomando el saco.

Si una última cosa antes de irte me podrías decir tu nombre. – El artesano hablo.

(Mi nombre es Mewtwo ) – El Pokémon contesto.

Mewtwo podrías decirle al chico que las use sabiamente. – El artesano

(Se lo diré cuando lo vea) – Contesto antes de salir volando dejando solo al artesano que miraba como se alejaba. Mientras Mewtwo volaba hacia donde se reuniría con el pelinegro.

Kanto/ ciudad costera cerca de ciudad azulona / mañana siguiente

Llegaba el barco a puerto poniendo feliz a los dos chicos que al fin están en casa después de cuatro días.

Por fin llegamos a Kanto. – Hablo el pelinegro emocionado.

¿Porque tan emocionado Ash? – Pregunto el moreno.

Porque hoy veré a un viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo. – El pelinegro contesto aun emocionado.

¿A quién si se puede saber? – Pregunto pensado en diferente posible personas el moreno.

Vive en el bosque verde ya sabrás a quien me refiero. – Dejando claro a quién iba a visitar el pelinegro.

Si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separo de ti. – Hablo el moreno recordando a cierto pokemon que se separo de su amigo.

Preparado Brock en cuando bajemos nos iremos volando a ciudad plateada –respondió el pelinegro a su amigo.

Está bien ya quiero llegar a casa para darles la noticia que voy a estudia para ser doctor. – Respondía el moreno con una sonrisa.

Bajando de barco el pelinegro sacando dos Pokémon voladores subiéndose en uno cada quien partieron a ciudad plateada .después de una hora de vuelo habían llegado a las afuera de la ciudad del moreno. Bajando de dos Pokémon, el pelinegro los regresaba a sus balls.

Creo que este es el adiós mi amigo. – Comenzó hablando el moreno.

Eso creo suerte y conviértete en el mejor doctor Pokémon Brock – El pelinegro dando ánimos a su amigo que era como un hermano.

Tu también Ash sigue tu camino para convertirte en un maestro Pokémon. – El moreno respondiendo al pelinegro que lo veía como un hermano menor.

Claro lo lograremos. – Dijeron ambos dándose un apretón de mano mientras sonreían.

Una cosa más cuando puedas contarme sobre tu situación actual márcame quieres amigo. – Hablo el moreno un poco preocupado dándole el numero de su Pokégear en un papel.

Si no me gusta ocultarte esto pero me pidieron que fuera un secreto por lo pronto. – Contesto el pelinegro tomando el papel y guardándolo.

Lo comprendo hasta luego y cuídate Ash. – Dijo a su amigo el moreno.

Lo mismo digo Brock. – Contesto el pelinegro mienta ambos chocaron puños.

Ambos comenzaron a camina por lados opuestos mientras el moreno iba a la ciudad, el pelinegro se adren taba en el bosque junto a su Pikachu en búsqueda de su antiguo amigo. Tras un rato de caminata se encontró con un Pokémon del pasado.

(Volvemos a vernos Ash) – Hablando el Pokémon en la mente del pelinegro.

¿Quién eres tú y como me conoces? – Pregunto el pelinegro

(Nos hemos conocido en el pasado pero por cuestión de seguridad te he tenido que bloqueas ciertos recuerdos) – Contesto el Pokémon

Bloquear recuerdos. – Dijo el pelinegro confundido.

(Si pero por petición de Arceus vengo a desbloquearte esos recuerdos y entregarte unos objetos) – Dando su razones el Pokémon al pelinegro.

Así que tú eres el aliado que menciono – Se dirigió al Pokémon esperando la repuesta.

(Así es lo primero seria eliminar el bloqueo de tus recuerdos pero podría doler un poco) – Hablo el Pokémon con tono serio.

De acuerdo pero no me gusta la parte del dolor. – Lo dijo sin ánimo por el posible dolor que sentirá.

(Estás preparado aquí voy) – Poniendo su mano en la cabeza del pelinegro comenzó a quitar el bloqueo mientras el pelinegro asiendo muecas de dolor resistiendo las ganas de gritar. Después de un minuto el bloquea había sido eliminado recodando el pelinegro al Pokemon que se encontraba enfrente del él

Ha pasado mucho Mewtwo – Saludo al Pokemon recuperándose poco a poco del dolor que acababa de sentir.

(Así es Ash ahora que me recuerdas ten los objetos que creo que te menciono Arceus verdad) – Arrimándoles un saco y un par de guantes.

Estos guantes son casi idénticos a los de Sir Aarón y que hay en el saco. –abriéndolo quedo sorprendido por el contenido. – Son Poké balls artesanales. – Quedando sin habla por la cantidad.

(Si las mejores para un caballero no los crees usaras sabiamente) – Hablo el pokémon psíquico al pelinegro.

Tú sabes sobre mi nombramiento. – Respondió con duda al Pokémon.

(Si Arceus me pidió mi ayuda y me lo conto después de que aceptaras pero menciono que tendrías un compañero) – Pregunto sin ver a ese compañero del pelinegro.

El compañero que menciono es un Lucario. – Tomando una Poké ball que mostraba al Pokémon psíquico. Cuando oyeron el sonido de ataque chocando ambos miraron a la dirección donde venia el ruido.

(¿Que estará pasando?) – Pregunto Mewtwo .

Tengo una idea si estoy en lo correcto tengo que ir. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras corría seguido por el Pokémon psíquico que se preguntaba que había pasado para la reaccionara el pelinegro así.

Llegando al lugar abierto miraron dos líneas evolutivas peleando entre si

Así que eran ellos dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de Mewtwo

(¿Los conoces?) – Le pregunto al pelinegro

Si uno de ellos era mi Pokémon antes y el otros en un busca peleas – Respondió el pelinegro viendo a su antiguo amigo y al Pokémon que guarda rencor asía Ash.

En el cielo peleaban dos Pokemon uno contra el otro uno era su Pidgeot el otro un Fearow mientas ambos se lanzaban ataques. Pidgeot usaba ataque ala lo cual respondía con picotazo el Fearow esquivando el ataque Pidgeot impacto muy fuerte el ataque ala al pokémon rival haciéndole caer pero recuperándose el Fearow si dispuso ir contra su rival utilizando agilidad combinado con pico taladro lo cual apenas pudo esquivar recibiendo daño en el proceso del ataque pero ignorando el dolor Pidgeot utilizo tajo aéreo golpeándolo por la espalda al agresor reaccionando con ira de nuevo uso pico taladro yendo directo hacia el pokémon lo cual respondió usando ciclón para atacaron creando un gran tornado que envolvió al Fearow causándole mucho daño cayendo al suelo debilitado. Cansado el Pokémon pudo notar ciertos individuo observando uno él un pelinegro y otro dos Pokémon uno muy conocido pero el otro eran un desconocido descendiendo al suelo aterrizo cercar del pelinegro alegre de volverlo a ver después de mucho tiempo a su entrenador.

Ha pasado tiempo Pidgeot veo que algunas cosas no cambia. – El pelinegro le saludando a su antiguo Pokémon que este solo asistía con la cabeza lo mismo hacia el tipo eléctrico – Mewtwo podrías pregúntale a Pidgeot como ha estado las cosas por aquí. – Hablo Ash al Pokémon psiquico

(Por supuesto) – Respondió el Pokémon mientras se disponía a pregúntale a tipo volador sobre lo sucedido el cual comenzó a nárrale unos minutos después termino de contarle al tipo psíquico la historia pero en eso comenzaba a reacciona Fearow el cual se vio atrapado por el poder de Mewtwo mientras se disponía a contarle una versión corta de la historia – (técnicamente su bandada lo abandono por perder el territorio ante Pidgeot pero él no lo acepto y sigue buscando pelea) – Termino su explicación el tipo psíquico

Entiendo eso demuestra lo bien que lo has hecho cuidando a tu bandada amigo – Acariciando el cuello de su antiguo Pokémon

(Bien Ash ya termine con mi misión me tengo que ir y no te preocupes me llevare al Pokémon le borrare la memoria y lo dejare en un lugar tranquilo donde pueda vivir) – Hablo Mewtwo mientras se elevaba llevándose con él a Fearow .

Te lo encargo adiós Mewtwo – Contesto el pelinegro

(Hasta luego si es posible iré ayudarte cuando sea el momento) – Diciendo eso Mewtwo se fue llevando al Pokémon abandonado. Dejando solo al pelinegro con sus Pokémons

Bien Pidgeot me embarcare en una nueva aventura quisieras venir conmigo – pregunto el pelinegro lo cual alegro al tipo volador lo cual se puso muy feliz señalando con su cabeza las Poké balls de su cinturón. – Lo siento pero por mientras no se va poder ya tengo seis Pokémon conmigo además necesito llegar rápido a casa podrías esperar a llagar a pueblo paleta – Pregunto el pelinegro lo cual solo asistía el tipo volador. – Bien primero creo que tienes que despedirte de tus amigos no lo crees – Hablo Ash a su Pokémon el cual le hizo la seña para que subiera a él. Ya arriba del Pokémon Ash y Pikachu mientras su entrenador llevaba un saco con las Pokeballs y los guantes. Entonces el tipo volador despega hacia sus compañeros para despedirse de ellos.

Volando por unos instante llegaron a la guarida de la bandada de su amigo aterrizando mucho de ellos reconocieron al joven que lo acompañaba aunque había crecido eran el que los había ayudado en el pasado dejando a su Pidgeot como protector del lugar. El pelinegro pudo ve a varios Pidgeotto y cuarto Pidgeot aparte del suyo. A comparación del pasado que eran casi puro Pidgey, su amigo comenzó a hablar aunque no entendía nada se daba una idea de lo que hablaba su Pokémon ahí le hubiera gustado ya poder dominar el Aura para entender lo que decían los Pokémons .terminando la explicación y la despedida todos sus compañeros lo cual se despedían a su manera

Pidgeeeeeey, Pidgeooottto , Pidgeeeoot . Respetivamente le daban el adiós a su compañero y líder Pidgeot se acercaba a otro Pidgeot que se extendía su ala hacia el en señal que le daba su puesto como líder y protector el cual solo asistía con la cabeza.

Bien amigo a regresemos a casa – Decía el pelinegro hacia su Pokémon que este le respondía señalando su lomo en señal de que era hora de irse subiéndose a él junto a Pikachu comenzó a volar tomando rumbo a pueblo paleta después de estar volando hora y media habían llegando a la casa del pelinegro bajando de su Pokémon saco un Poké ball de su mochila. – Te veré en un rato Pidgeot – Lanzándola golpeando leve al Pokémon entro en ella un una luz roja moviéndose para luego desaparecer dirigiéndose al laboratorio del profesor. Se dispuso entrar a su casa abriendo la puerta

Mama ya volví – Decía el pelinegro mientras entraba a la casa dirigiéndose a la sala esperando encortase su madre pero encontró a una joven de su pasado

Bienvenido de vuelta Ash – Dijo una castaña de ojos verdes sonriendo al pelinegro.

Da…Daisy – tarta murriando el pelinegro por la sorpresa de encontrase con ellas removiendo viejos sentimientos en el.

 **Aquí termina el segundo capítulo. El próximo capítulo llevara como titulo viejos y nuevos problemas con las mujeres.**

 **Extra. Deje cuarto pistas en este capítulo sobre lo que viene más adelante. Suerte en encontrarlas. Pero como regalo le digo la más difícil a veces se convierte en aliado el menos esperado. Con eso ya sabrán a que me refiero.**

 **Edades: ASh tiene casi 15 , Dawn tiene 13 , Brock tiene 17**

 **Ataques de pokemon**

 **Pidgeot: tajo aéreo, ciclón, ataque ala, ataque rápido.**

 **Fearow: pico taladro, agilidad, picotazo, golpe aéreo**

 **Aclarando unos cuantos puntos.**

· **El próximo capítulo cálculo que saldrá más tardar el 15 de enero este capítulo ya lo tenía desde 18 listo pero lo subo como regalo de navidad.**

 _·_ **Los** _pokédollars tendrá el valor del yen ejemplo 750= 131.56 pesos mexicanos._

· **Sobre las relaciones de las chicas, pienso darle un desarrollo a cada una como en este capítulo empecé con Dawn , Ash empezó a darse cuento de los sentimientos de ella.**

· **Dejen en su comentario como les va pareciendo el desarrollo. Solo me queda despedirme no vemos hasta la próxima vez que actualice.**


	3. Viejos y Nuevos problemas con las mujere

**_Viejos y Nuevos problemas con las mujeres_**

 **En el capitulo anterior**

Bienvenido de vuelta Ash. – Dijo una chica castaña de ojos verdes sonriendo al pelinegro.

Da…Daisy. – Tarta murriando el pelinegro por la sorpresa de encontrase con ellas removiendo viejos sentimientos en el.

Me alegro que me recuerdes. – Bromeando la joven hacia el pelinegro.

¿Cuándo volviste y que te haces en mi casa? – Preguntando nervioso el pelinegro a la joven mientras se aceleraba su corazón causándole un poco de dolor.

Que cruel es como si me odiaras. – Fingiendo que lloraba pero por dentro la invadía la tristeza por las palabras del pelinegro.

No era mi intención es que me sorprendiste lo último que supe de ti era que te fuiste a estudiar. – Intentando de calmara a notar que sus ojos se llenaban de dolor.

Está bien te perdono tonto. – Diciéndolo en forma de ternura causando mas confusión en sus sentimientos del pelinegro. – Volví haces dos semanas y vine porque tu madre me invito a tomar el té. – Terminando la explicación la joven.

Hablando de eso ¿dónde está mi madre y Mr. Mime? – Pregunto el pelinegro a no ver a nadie más en la casa.

Acaba de salir tu mama a recoger ropa y Mr. Mime está ayudando en el laboratorio de mi abuelo a limpiar. – Explicando la joven al pelinegro.

Entiendo me alegra que volvieras si me disculpa tengo algo que dejan en mi cuarto. – Diciendo eso el pelinegro dejo a la joven que lo miraba como se iba llevando con él un saco lo cual no escapaba de la mirada de la chica.

Deseo saber por te volviste tan distante conmigo Ash. – Diciendo en voz baja conteniendo la tristeza que sentía.

¿Daisy que tienes? – Pregunto una mujer que llevaba una canasta de ropa mirando a la chica un poco triste.

No es nada es lo que Ash acaba de regresar. – Respondía la joven hacia la mujer.

¿Enserio donde esta? – Pregunto la mujer feliz por el regreso de su hijo olvidando el estado que vio a la joven.

Subió a su cuarto a dejar unas cosas que traía. – Respondía la joven a la mama del pelinegro

Bien dejo esto y creo que ya está casi lista el agua para él te. – Hablo la mujer hacia la joven que esta asentía dirigiéndose ambas a la cocina a prepara el té y hablar un rato.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro estaba en su cuarto era atormentando por las emociones que lo invadían. – Maldición creí que ya lo había superado. –Poniéndose la mano en su corazón que sentía que se estrujaba. – Porque me siento así por ella, porque no puedo olvidarla maldición. – Arrodillándose golpeando el piso de frustración por los sentimiento que siente por ella. – Tengo que hacerme a la idea, tal vez siga con ese tipo, pero porque tuve que enamórame de ti Daisy. – Decía mientras se acostaba en el suelo tratado de calma sus sentimientos recodando su decisión que tomo ese día.

Un poco más calmado se dispuso a revisar el saco de para contar las Poké balls que le habían dado, sacándolas pudo notar una carta firmada. – Que es esto. – Abriendo la carta comenzó a leerá donde venia la especificación de las balls terminado de leerá se hacia una nota mentar ir agradecerle a cierta persona por las balls. Guardadoras de nuevo en el saco las metió en su ropero mientras se disponía a bajar.

Bajando por las escaleras el pelinegro volvió a la sala donde se encontraba dos castañas tomando el té en cuanto vieron al pelinegro la castaña mayor se levanto del sofá dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el.

Ash hijo que bueno que volviste. – Decía la castaña mayor mientras abrazaba a su hijo que acaba de regresar de su reciente viaje.

Mama a mí también me alegra volverte a ver pero podrías soltarme. – Decía el pelinegro intentado liberase del abrazo de su madre recodando cierta escena con dos peli azul.

Vamos, vamos Delia se que estas feliz de que volvió Ash pero por qué no mejor lo dejamos descansar. – Hablo la castaña menor riéndose un poco de la escena que veía.

Soltando al pelinegro ante la palabras de la castaña menor. – Tienes razón Daisy, ¿hijo tienes hambre te puedo preparar algo de comer? – Preguntaba la castaña mayor al pelinegro.

No mama estoy bien no mas comeré algo rápido para ir al laboratorio a ver a mis pokémons. – Respondía el pelinegro a su madre.

Si vas al laboratorio te espero a que comas para poder ir juntos. – Decía la castaña menor al pelinegro.

No es necesario a lo mejor tienes casas que hacer y no quisiera que te atrasaran o no la hicieras solo por espérame. – Respondía el pelinegro a la castaña menor mientras se aguantaba de agarrase el pecho por el dolor que le causaba sus sentimientos hacia ella.

No será problema además quisiera hablar un poco mas contigo. – Decía la castaña menor con una sonrisa causando una punzada en el pecho al pelinegro sin saberlo.

De acuerdo deja comer y nos vamos ok. – Respondía el pelinegro resinado ya que sabía que no iba a poder ganar contra la castaña resistiendo las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Bien ¿te prepárale un sándwich te parece bien? – Preguntaba la castaña mayor al pelinegro.

Si gracias mama. –Diciendo eso el pelinegro la castaña mayor se fue a la cocina a prepara la comida para su hijo dejando solo a los dos jóvenes en la sala en un silencio incomodo.

Oye Ash te ha pasado algo bueno estos últimos días. – Comenzó hablar la castaña hacia el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio.

No realmente pero acaba de regresar un viejo amigo conmigo. –Respondió el pelinegro a la castaña.

¿Un amigo quien podría ser si se puede saber? – Pregunto la castaña queriendo saber a qué se refería el pelinegro.

Mi Pidgeot acaba de regresar conmigo. –Respondió el pelinegro a la castaña.

¿Tu Pidgeot pensé que lo liberaste en el bosque verde para cuidar los pokemons débiles? – Pregunto al pelinegro recodando lo últimos que le dijo sobre el tipo volador antes de distanciase de ella.

Eso es correcto pero ya no necesitan su ayuda ahí por eso decidió volver conmigo cuando lo fui a visitar. – Respondió el pelinegro a la castaña que estaba un poco confundida.

Qué bien que regreso contigo, pero te quiero preguntar ¿qué harás ahora te quedaras a descansar o te irás a otra región? – Pregunto la castaña al pelinegro queriendo saber sobre su próxima decisión.

Me quedare dos días y luego me iré a entrenar pero estaré viajando por Kanto un tiempo. – Respondió a la castaña sin notar que había llegado su madre y había escuchado lo que decía.

¿Así que te iras de nuevo de viaje? – Pregunto la castaña mayor a su hijo.

Si mama me quisiera quedar más tiempo pero tengo que seguir un plan. –Respondió el pelinegro a su madre que le traía su comida mientras la tomaba.

¿Un plan a que te refieres con eso? – Pregunto la castaña mayor a su hijo que no encontraba explicación por lo que dijo el pelinegro.

Me di cuenta en mi última batalla que ya soy un buen entrenador, pero también note mi errores así que estaré entrenando un tiempo para mejorar. – Las dos castañas ponían mucha atención de lo que decía el pelinegro mientras este continuaba. – Pero, pará derrotar a ese tipo necesito volverme más fuerte. – Diciendo mientras levantado el puño apretándolo con una sonrisa recodando al sujeto que quiere la revancha algún día y su misión.

Así que esas son tus razones, yo pensé que era por otro motivo. – Daisy comenzó a hablar captando la atención de madre e hijo lo último que dijo.

A que te refieres con otro motivo. – Pregunto la castaña mayor a la joven poniéndola nerviosa a darse cuenta que casi decía el secreto del pelinegro

No es nada realmente estaba pensando en otra cosa cuando dije lo último, bien come para poder irnos Ash. – Arreglando de algún modo la situación de que se encontraba la joven, la castaña mayor lo dejo pasar pensando que era un simple error de la joven debido a la situación que le había explicado antes sobre el pelinegro.

Por otro lado el pelinegro estaba sentado comiendo mientras miraba a la joven preguntándose sobre de que estaría refiriéndose con lo último que dijo. Terminado de comer se dispuso a salir junto a su Pikachu sin decir nada mientras Daisy estaba distraía pero no lo logro por que la joven se dio cuenta de su intención.

Ash ya terminaste, me hubiese dicho para irnos. – Decía la joven castaña mirando al pelinegro por su lado Ash se maldecía por haber fallado con su escapada. –Bueno señora Delia fue divertido pasar el rato platicando pero tengo que volver al laboratorio adiós. – Se despedía Daisy de la madre del pelinegro.

Adiós Daisy fue bueno la compañía vuelve otro días. – Se despedía de la joven la castaña mayor

Si volveré las veces que me sea posible antes de volver a la escuela. – Diciendo la joven eso agarro al pelinegro del brazo y lo saco de la casa poniendo rumbo al laboratorio de su abuelo.

¿Oye Daisy a que te referías con antes de volver a la escuela no la habías terminado ya? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientas seguía siendo jalado de la joven.

Veras estoy de vacaciones en dos semana tengo que volver para el último semestre para graduarme. – Respondió la castaña feliz mientras seguía jalando al pelinegro rumbo al laboratorio.

Eso es grandioso, pero podrías soltarme es algo vergonzoso. – Decía el pelinegro con timidez por la acción de la castaña pero en sus pensamientos se estaba debatiendo entre dolor y felicidad.

¡No, no quiero! por fin te puedo volver a ver y no te soltare amenos concédeme este capricho. – Hablo la joven deteniéndose, volteo y miro al pelinegro directamente a los ojos con mirada seria.

En la mente de Ash estaba en conflicto mientras miraba a la joven. – (maldición si estuviera en otra situación esto me pondría feliz, pero sé que estas fuera de mi alcance). – Suspirando decidió darle la respuesta. – Solo por esta ocasión. –Respondió a la joven intentando estar calmado pero le dolía la situación por sus fuertes sentimientos hacia ella.

Gracias por comprender. – Contestaba la joven feliz soltando su brazo y cambio a entrelazar su brazo con el del pelinegro poniéndolo nervioso por el cambio del agarre haciéndolos ver como si estuvieran en una cita causándole al pelinegro la sensación de cómo si estuvieran clavando espinas en su corazón pero soportándolo por de algún modo lo hacía feliz. Continuaron caminando un rato hasta llegar al laboratorio y casa del profesor Oak entraron por la puerta siguieron hasta la parte trasera de la casa sin soltar al pelinegro la joven buscando a su abuelo hasta que lo encontraron junto al Mr. Mime.

Ya volvimos abuelo. – La joven hablándole al hombre mayor que vestía una bata de laboratorio haciéndolo voltear a no entender a que se refería con volvimos viendo al pelinegro lo supo.

Ash bienvenido, me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa, ¿pero me podrías decir él porque te sujeta de esa manera mi nieta? – Pregunto el profesor queriendo molesta un poco al pelinegro que parecía incomodo por la situación que se encontraba.

Hay algo de malo de que lo quiera sujete de esta manera. – Respondió la joven ante la pregunta de su abuelo sin soltar al pelinegro.

Ninguno, solo me hace pensar que tal vez algún día Ash se podría convertir en mi nieto. – Lo dijo en forma de broma pero lo que paso frente a sus ojos lo hizo pensar que esa broma pudiera ser verdad en un futuro a ver a los dos jóvenes sonrojados intentando cambiar el tema el profesor recordó una poke ball que había llegado reciente mente. – Ash por cierto reciente mente llego una Poké ball con un pokémon que reconoció Mr. Mime es el verdad. – Hablo tratando de arreglar lo que paso con su broma.

Si es mi antiguo Pidgeot regreso conmigo. – Contesto el pelinegro recuperándose del sonroje pero recordó que tenía que hacer algo y era una buena oportunidad estado en el laboratorio. – ¿profesor me podría hacer un favor? – Pregunto el pelinegro

Si claro muchacho que necesitas. – Respondió el hombre mayor al pelinegro queriendo saber qué clase de favor.

Si podría llamar a la oficial Jenny que tiene a Squirtle si podría pregúntale a mi pokémon si quiere venir conmigo a mi próximo viaje. – Termino de hablar el pelinegro al profesor.

Si muchacho yo le llama y le paso el mensaje. – Respondió el hombre mayor mirando al pelinegro. – ¿en cuánto tiempo te iras de nuevo? – Le pregunto al pelinegro.

En dos días yo mismo iría hasta donde esta Squirtle , pero todavía tengo mucho que preparar. – Respondió el pelinegro al hombre mayor.

No tienes que darme explicaciones yo me encargo del resto. – Se despidió de los dos yéndose.

¿Oye Ash iras a ver a tus pokemon? – Pregunto la joven al pelinegro que solo asistía con la cabeza. – Bien adelántate luego te alcanzo iré a buscar algo a mi cuarto. – Lo dijo soltando al pelinegro dejándolo solo tomando rumbo a su habitación la joven mientras que Ash comenzó caminar para salir al patio trasero.

El pelinegro había llegado afuera del laboratorio cuando vio a lo lejos un Pokémon acostado tomando el sol en una roca. – Oye Bulbasaur ya volví. – grito el pelinegro al tipo planta que al oírlo se levanto y empezó a cargar un rayo solar soltándolo en una esfera para llamar a los demás entonces corrió asía su entrenador a estar cercar de el salto y el pelinegro lo agarro en forma de abrazo. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo Bulbasaur como han estado las cosas por aquí. – Hablo hacía su Pokémon y este le contestaba pero por desgracia no podía entenderle a este pero en la forma que se expresaba parecía que todo machaba bien, el pelinegro empezó oír diferente ruidos volteo en dirección de donde venían esos ruidos pudo ver a todos sus Pokémons actuales que venían asía el cada uno dándole la bienvenida a su estilo al termino de los saludos el pelinegro tomo las Poké ball que traía llamando al resto de sus Pokémons para que se conocieran entre sí.

Vaya si que tiene un grupo muy peculiar Ash. – Hablo la joven castaña al pelinegro acercándose a él.

¿Daisy cuando llegaste? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven que pudo notar que se arreglo un poco mientras Lucario a sentir un conflicto de emociones de su maestro se quedo viendo a los dos.

Hace un momento pero estabas distraído. – Respondió la joven al pelinegro que la miraba fijamente a notarlo se sonrojaba un poco. – Te puedo preguntar algo – Dijo la castaña recibiendo un sí como respuesta de parte de Ash agarrando valor comenzó hacer su pregunta. – ¿Algunas vez te has enamorado de alguien? – Pregunto Daisy al pelinegro si saber que le causo una gran estocada en su corazón.

Lo siento Daisy pero tengo algo que hacer. – Lo dijo en voz baja antes de echarse a correr dejando sola a la joven sin saber que le había pasado al pelinegro hasta que se acerco Lucario con ella.

(Si quieres saber la respuesta a de porque se distancio de ti tendrás que oirá de su propias palabra pero tal vez no te guste la respuesta) – Se dirigía a la joven con tono serio y firme.

No me importa lo quiero saber aunque sea dolorosa la respuesta. – Respondió lo joven con firmeza al Pokémon azul.

(Entonces sígueme) – Respondió Lucario a la joven que solo asintió, tras unos minuto llegaron a donde estaba el pelinegro escondiéndose en los arbustos lo más cerca posible. – (Guarda silencio y escucha con atención la conversación) – Le dijo a la joven que de nuevo asentía con eso dicho se disponía inicial la conversación con su maestro.

Enfrente de un estanque en unos de los habitas el pelinegro se encontraba de pie en la orilla mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de tristeza pudo escuchar pasos que se acercaban volteo para encontrase con su compañero del Aura que lo miraba fijamente.

(Maestro ¿está todo bien?) – Preguntaba el Pokémon azul a su compañero que lo miraba triste por alguna razón.

Si Lucario no mas son viejas heridas del corazón. – Respondió con voz triste intentando no aparentar pero no servía de nada.

(Eso es verdad te pusiste así cuando te hizo esa pregunta Daisy) –Hablo serio el Pokémon mientras miraba al pelinegro mientras este bajaba la cabeza, la joven escondida se sentía mal por provócale ese estado de ánimo. – (Por qué no me cuentas que te llevo a este estado emocionar y si ella tiene algo que ver) – Continúo hablando Lucario haciendo que su compañero levantara la cabeza para mira al Pokémon.

Suspirando... – Trato agarrar impuso para contestar a su compañero. – Lucario, para saberlo tendré que contar un poco de mi pasado y la más dura decisión que he tomado. – Termino de decirlo para voltear al estanque mirando el cielo. Por su parte la joven estaba escuchando todo con atención deseosa saber por qué el cambio del pelinegro hacia ella pero la frase que escucho la tomo por sorpresa. – Todo fue por me enamore de ella. – Termino de decir la frase para comenzar a contarle a su compañero su historia.

Escena retrospectiva

Era un día normal en el pueblo, el pelinegro se había despedido de su mejor amigo y rival que iniciaba su viaje para convertirse en investigador Pokémon dejando atrás las ligas. Ash se encontraba en uno de los habitas del laboratorio del profesor Oak junto a sus Pokémons mientras pensaba como confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que le gustaba desde hace tiempo.

Bien creo que tengo todo listo solo falta el momento indicado. – Hablaba consigo mismo el pelinegro feliz porque ese era el día que diría al fin su sentimiento a la chica pero no era cualquier chica era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Dispuesto a buscar a la joven para declarase comenzó a búscala entre la zona a no encontrarla regreso al laboratorio para probar suerte ahí cuando llego escucho unas voces a un costado del edificio decidió ir a reconocer una voz a estar a un borde de la pared se pego de espalda para ver a la chica que estaba buscando y a un joven castaño bien vestido de camisa morado, pantalón y zapatos de color café el pelinegro lo reconoció de inmediato. – ¿Bill que hará aquí y de que estarán hablando? – Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras escuchaba la conversación pero iba a oír algo que le causaría mucho dolor.

Bill ha habido que te he querido decir desde hace un tiempo. – Comenzó la joven hablar con timidez hacia el chico.

Que es Daisy dilo soy todo oídos. – El castaño respondió sin saber de qué quería hablar la joven.

Tomando aire… La joven comenzó a hablar. –Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que eres un chico inteligente, trabajador con muchas cualidades es por eso. – La joven lo decía con timidez y sonrojada. – tú me gusta. – Termino decir con un tono rojo en sus mejillas bajando la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

Por su lado el pelinegro que había escuchado la confesión sintió que algo dentro de él se había roto sin hacer ruido se alejo de la pare poco a poco se alejo del lugar para echarse correr tras un rato había llegado a un pequeño estanque se acostó mientras se agarraba el corazón y comenzó a llorar.

Maldición por qué no pude ser más rápido si me hubiera confesado aunque me hubiese rechazado podría no estaría sufriendo tanto en este momento. – El pelinegro lo decía tirado en el suelo con voz solloza quebrado en llanto recodando una advertencia de su amigo. – Ahora que recuerdo Gary me dijo que estaba seguro que Bill estaba enamorado de Daisy. – Lo decía de gran desanimo recuperándose del llanto poco a poco poniéndose de pie mientas miraba al estanque.

Respetare la decisión de Daisy así que me hare a un lado no me acercare a ella hasta que haya eliminado todos mis sentimientos de amor que siento por ella. – Lo decía con determinación mirando al cielo.

Fin de flashback

Esa es mi historia Lucario hasta la fecha no he podido olvidara por completo, ya han pasado un poco más de dos años desde entonces realmente soy patético. – Lo decía con tristeza mientras se burlaba de sí mismo. Pero la joven que estaba escondida escuchando comenzaba a romper en llanto tapándose la boca para evitar hacer ruido.

(No eres patético todo lo contrario un verdadero caballero busca siempre la felicidad de la persona que ama incluso si esa persona no es el) – Comenzó Lucario darle animo a su compañero dejando a los jóvenes sorprendido por su declaración dibujando una sonrisa en el pelinegro cambiando su ánimo.

Tienes razón ahora soy un caballero así que tengo que compártame como uno, tú mismo me lo dijiste. – Lo decía con emoción recodando lo que le dijo su compañero la primera vez que se vieron.

(Ese tal Bill y Daisy son novios actualmente) – Pregunto el Pokémon para saber más de la situación de los dos jóvenes del lugar el pelinegro iba a contestar hasta que oyeron.

No, no somos novios. – Salió del su escondite la joven caminado con ojos llorosos hacia los dos sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

¿Daisy qué haces aquí y por qué lloras? – Pregunto el pelinegro hasta que se dio cuenta. – No me digas que me escuchaste. – Decía Ash y se sintió mal a ver sus ojos llorando ya que era responsable de ello.

Si pero te contare lo que paso después así por favor escúchame. – Se dirigía al pelinegro en forma de petición que solo recibió un asentía el pelinegro. – Te diré lo que paso después de que oyeras la confesión. – Comenzó a contarle al pelinegro.

Escena retrospectiva

Bill que había escuchado la confesión de Daisy se sorprendió pero ella esperaba una respuesta así que el castaño se preparaba para darla.

Lo siento Daisy no puedo corresponderte a tus sentimientos. – Empezó hablar el castaño a la joven con tono serio dejándola impactada a escuchar la respuesta. – Porque solo te veo como una gran amiga o una hermana. –Termino de hablar Bill causando que lo joven se desanimada.

Entiendo…yo entiendo Bill no te preocupes. – Respondía la joven con voz que parecía quebrase en llanto hacia el castaño.

De verdad lo siento pero así son las cosas. – Disculpándose con la castaña por no sentir lo mismo que ella. – Espero que quizá pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos hasta luego Daisy. – Se despidió de la joven yéndose del lugar si antes escuchar a la joven.

Quizás. – Contesto la joven con voz quebrada que parecía estar en llanto comenzando a camina a su dormitorio en el laboratorio a llegar se acostó en su cama y abrazando su almohada en silencio hasta que si querer se quedo dormida, así paso el día siguiente encerrada en su habitación solo saliendo cuando era necesario, pensando ir hablar mañana con el pelinegro para decirle que iría a estudiar y pasar un rato con el tal vez así se sentiría mejor la joven. A la mañana siguiente se preparo para ir con el pelinegro eran las diez de la mañana salió del laboratorio rumbo a la casa de Ash, llegando vio al pelinegro salir de la casa con su mochila dispuesto a irse acompañado de Pikachu.

Oye ash espera. – Grito al pelinegro, comenzó a correr para alcánzalo llegando junto al – ¿ Ash pensé que te irías en una semana por que el cambio repentino? – Pregunto la joven pero se sorprendió que el pelinegro ni voltea verla.

Pasaron algunas cosas es lo único que te puedo decir. – Respondió el pelinegro serio con tono de disgusto que le preguntara la joven la razón. – Si es todo lo que se te ofrecía me retiro. – Hablo Ash con tono serio y cortante comenzó a caminar pero sintió que le agarraron el brazo.

Ash tengo algo que decirte antes de que te vayas. –Decía la joven mientras agarraba su brazo para detenerlo al pelinegro,

Que es dilo Daisy que me tengo que ir. – Siguió hablando con tono serio pero ahora mas cortante como si estuviera enojado impresionando a la joven porque era la primera vez que lo veía actual así.

Me iré a estudia al johto para ser doctora solo te lo quería decir. – Hablo la joven mirando al pelinegro que en ningún momento la volteo a ver causándole dolor por su forma de ser.

Bien por ti y si ya no tienes nada más que decirme me iré adiós Daisy. – Se despedía con tono serio como si le importase nada dejando a la joven solo sola mientras poco a poco se iba alejando del lugar seguido por el tipo eléctrico.

Porque Ash, es como si me odiaras que te ocurrió para ese cambio. – Decía la joven con voz baja y llorosa mientras miraba como se marchaba el pelinegro soltando lagrimas por quedarse sola con un dolor en el pecho.

Fin de Flashback

Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió en esos días. – Termino de contar la joven la parte de la historia que no sabía el pelinegro hacerlo sentir como basura por su comportamiento ese días que se despidieron.

Lo siento Daisy por mi comportamiento ese día deje que mi despecho me controlaran. – Pedía disculpa el pelinegro a la joven mientras se arrodillaba recodando lo que había visto en algunas películas de temas de caballeros lo cual era ilógico ya que hora era uno. – Por favor te pido que me perdones por mis actos del pasado. – Termino de disculpase con tono serio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se lleno de vergüenza solo se quedo en silencio esperando la repuesta de la joven.

Te perdono ¿pero dime cuando empezaste a tener sentimientos por mí? – pregunto la joven al pelinegro para saber cuándo empezó todo.

Para serte sincero desde que te volví a ver después de la liga añil. – Contesto sinceramente el pelinegro mientras seguía en la misma posición.

Comprendo, pero por favor levántate mi caballero. – Hablo con tono feliz extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro para que se levantara la cual tomo y se levanto ya arriba soltó la mano de la joven.

Bueno estarás preguntando por que dije que soy un caballero, veras lo que pasos fue. – El pelinegro hablaba con nervios por que no sabía cómo explicarle a la castaña lo que dijo.

Fuiste nombrado caballero, tu escudero me lo dijo la primera vez que estuvo aquí. – Respondía con inocencia señalando al Pokemon azul dejando al pelinegro medio sorprendido que su compañero había revelado esa información.

Lucario se suponía que era un secreto por lo pronto. – Se dirigía a su compañero en forma de regaño lo cual la joven a ver tal escena se reía discretamente.

Ya perdónalo Ash yo le pedí que me ayuda a saber por qué el cambio en ti. –Hablo la joven llamando la atención del pelinegro. – Creo que me toca a mi ser sincera. – Decía la castaña al pelinegro.

¿De qué hablas Daisy? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven confundido a que se refería la castaña.

No me interrumpas hasta que termine de acuerdo. – La joven se dirigió al pelinegro que solo asistía. – Esto paso después de que me fui a estudiar, sentía un vacio por dentro al principio creí que era por ser rechazada por Bill, pero pasaron la semanas ya había olvidado a Bill pero seguía sintiendo este vacío entonces recordé la última vez que nos vimos y comencé a sentir un dolor en mis pecho. – Estoy último impacto al pelinegro pero siguió escuchando lo que decía la joven. – Después por casualidad te vi en Pueblo Terracota concursando me quede sorprendió a no ser un coordinado te desenvolvías muy bien, pero lo que paso al final me dio algo de celos ver cómo te llevabas con esa chica casi parecían novios. – La joven lo dijo con sonrojada mientras el pelinegro ya se daba una idea a donde se dirigía todo eso. – Te quería buscar pero en ese momento ya habían acabado mis vacaciones y tenía que volver a la escuela. En ese momento que te vi en el escenario sentí algo cálido en mi pecho después de tanto pensar me di cuenta de algo me estaba enamorando de ti. – Con esa última frase dejo en shock al pelinegro mientras la joven estaba roja.

Lo dicen enserio Daisy. – Decía el pelinegro recuperando del shock si poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Si tonto no me lo hagas repetirlo. – Lo dijo intentando aguantar la vergüenza que sentía a tal situación que llegaron quedando los dos en silencio.

(Creo que antes de seguir tendré que contare sobre tu situación maestro) –hablo el Pokémon azul en la mente de ambos jóvenes rompiendo en silencio que había entre ambos.

¿Qué tengo que saber con la situación de Ash me lo pudieras explicar? – La joven pregunto sobre el pelinegro a su compañero.

(Los guardines del Aura son muy valiosos siendo uno mi maestro está sujeto a cierta ley) – Los dos jóvenes le ponían mucha atención a lo que decía el Pokémon azul que continuo hablando. – (A ser considerado como el último de su familia está obligado reconstruirla dándole permiso a lo que los humanos llama poligamia) – Termino de explicar la situación de su maestro dejando a los dos jóvenes en shock un momento hasta que se recuperaron.

Poligamia. – Los dos jóvenes lo dijeron al mismo tiempo casi gritando y poniéndose rojos ambos.

Debes estar bromeando Lucario verdad. El pelinegro intentado saber si era cierto lo que dijo su compañero mientras la joven aun no se recuperaba de la noticia.

(No es broma, Arceus no te dijo nada cuando aceptaste el nombramiento) – El Pokémon respondió a su compañero que parecía confundido captando la atención de la joven por lo que dijo.

¿Arceus fuiste nombrado caballero por él y no te dijo nada de esto? – La joven alterada por la revelación le preguntaba al pelinegro.

Si Daisy el fue el que me concedió el titulo. – Respondió a la joven el pelinegro calmándola un poco. – Lo único me dijo fue seguir el código hasta el día de tu muerte. – Lo dijo con tono serio que llamo la atención de la joven hasta que recordó lo siguiente el pelinegro. - Y disfrutar de los beneficios. – Lo decía en pausa recodando con que tono se lo dijo Arceus ahora todo encajaba.

Así que beneficios eeeehh.. Ash. –Lo decía en tono de sospecha poniendo nervioso al pelinegro.

Mejor seguimos hablando mañana tengo que regresar a ver que decidió Squirtle. – Dijo el pelinegro intentado de zafase de esta situación.

Tienes razón ambos tenemos mucho que procesar. – Respondía la joven al pelinegro ya que se habían revelado muchas cosas ese día. – Vámonos. –Decía Daisy mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso seguida por Ash y Lucario tras un rato había llegado al interior del laboratorio donde los esperaba el profesor junto a Pikachu.

Qué bueno que regresaron te tengo una noticia sobre Squirtle Ash. – Hablaba el profesor como si estuviera planeando algo le dio la impresión al pelinegro.

¿Si que decidió Squirtle me acompañara? – Pregunto el pelinegro deseoso saber si contara con su antiguo Pokémon.

No te acompañara tu Squirtle. – Dijo el profesor con tono serio poniendo algo triste al pelinegro, pero sonrió antes de continuo hablando. – Pero si te acompañara tu Wartortle. – Diciendo eso lanza una Poké ball saliendo de ella una tortuga de color azul índigo con una pomposa cola, orejas con forma de aleta que miraba al pelinegro.

¡Squirtle evolucionaste! – Lo dijo con emoción a ver el nuevo aspecto de su Pokémon que salto para darle un abrazo atrapándolo el pelinegro. – Me alegra volverte a ver amigo. – Dándole la bienvenida a su Pokémon acariciándole la cabeza del tipo agua un momento hasta que recordó que tenia cosas que hacer lo bajo. – Wartortle descansa bien en dos días partimos a una nueva aventura. – Se dirigió serio al Pokemon que solo este se lo confirmaba con la cabeza. –Bien Daisy, profesor nos vemos tengo que prepárame. – Lo dijo para poder ir a descansar por todo lo que paso ese día sin no antes entregares sus Poké ball excepto una.

Adiós muchacho dile a Delia que gracias por préstame a Mr. Mime. – Se despedía de el hombre mayor.

No vemos mañana Ash para seguir la conversación. – Se despidió la joven recódale que no se iba a escapar del asunto pendiente asiendo que el pelinegro le diera nervios.

Si como digas nos vemos Lucario ,Pikachu andando. – Salió de ahí apresurado seguido por su dos Pokemons asiéndole extraño al profesor que se llevara al Pokemon azul ya que siempre se lleva únicamente al tipo eléctrico. Es el trascurso el pelinegro acababa de darse cuenta que faltaba el ayudante del profesor pero no le dio importancia. Al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su mama dándole una noticia sobre un paquete que acabara de llegar.

Ash qué bueno que regresaste ten los enviar tu padre. – Dándole dos objetos al pelinegro.

Gracias mama. – Lo dijo tomándolo mientras los veía, uno era un Pokégear de cómo que tiene su amigo Brock el otro era no sabía que era parecía un reloj. –¿qué es este objeto mama? – El pelinegro preguntándole a su mama sobre él.

Bueno según lo que venía escrito en la carta este se llama videomisor puedes hacer y recibir video llamadas. – Contesto la castaña mayor a su hijo.

Qué bien será de mucha utilidad, y que conveniente de papa yo pensaba comprar un Pokégear. – Respondió el pelinegro a su madre feliz por poniéndose el videomisor en su mano izquierda.

Bien descansa te avisare cuando este la cena lista. – Hablo la castaña mayor a su hijo.

El pelinegro seguido por su dos Pokémon salió al patio trasero a descansar mientras le preguntaba algo a su compañero.

¿Lucario tu sabes sobre las ordenes que me dio Arceus?. – Pregunto serio a su compañero mirándolo fijamente.

(Si las tres las sé y te ayudare en la tercera). – Respondió el Pokémon azul a su compañero.

Está bien, ¿pero dime donde piensa dormir puedes irte al laboratorio o quedarte aquí que decides? – Pregunto a su compañero.

(Pienso quedarme aquí después de todo que cuidarte maestro). – Respondió el Pokémon a su compañero

Como digas descansa y avísame cuando tengas hambre para darte de comer tengo que pensar algunas cosas. – Dirigiéndose a su Pokémon mientras se acostaba en el partió

(Como usted ordene). – Respondía el Pokémon yéndose a un árbol cercano a descansar.

Pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar si no antes de servirle comida que le había dado Brock antes de llegar a Kanto, una vez servido el pelinegro se sentó en la mesa a cenar junto a su madre hasta que le quiso preguntar sobre su padre.

¿Oye mama cuando fue la última vez que hablo papa a la casa? – Pregunto el pelinegro a su madre.

No llamo pero vino hace tres meses se había ganado una semana de descanso. – Respondió la castaña mayor feliz a su hijo sobre la última vez que supo de su padre.

Así que tres meses me hubiera gustado verlo, la última vez que lo vi fue semanas antes de inicia mi viajes. – Lo dijo un poco triste al saberlo.

Si pero su trabajo lo mantiene muy ocupado. – Contesto la castaña mayor con un poco desanimo.

La cena continua normal terminando recogieron y limpiaron, cada uno se fue dormir en su cuarto el pelinegro estaba acompañado por su Pikachu mientas su compañero decidió dormir afuera en el árbol a la mañana siguiente Ash se levanto temprano para arreglase al termino bajo a desayunar tomándose su tiempo para terminar, luego fue al baño para terminarse de estar listo, salió a darle de comer a su pokémon mientras le serbia se le ocurrió preguntarle a su compañero que tanto podía revelare a Daisy sobre su situación su respuesta fue todo menos sobre la amenaza estando de acuerdo con su compañero. Después de un rato oyó que lo llaman.

Ash bueno días. – El pelinegro volteo para encontrase con la castaña de ojos verde que le sonreirá.

Bueno días Daisy a sí que viniste. – Respondió el pelinegro algo nervioso por ver a la chica después de los eventos del día anterior.

Claro que vine tenernos una conversación pendiente. – Cambiando el tono a serio la joven se dirigía al pelinegro.

Suspirando…. – Está bien de qué quieres hablas. – Respondió el pelinegro a la joven pensando que prefería enfrentase a Dawn que a la castaña la tendría más fácil escaparse.

Bien en orden seria, ¿tu poder?, ¿y tus acciones del pasado? Para empezar. –Pregunto la joven hacia el pelinegro.

Mi poder es el Aura, descubrí que soy usuario tras unos eventos en el pueblo de rota. – Dejando sorprendida a la joven que estaba escuchando cada palabra. – Creo que por acciones te refieres a todo lo que ha pasado en mis viajes referentes a los Pokémons legendarios. – Las última frase hicieron abrir los ojos a la castaña por la explicación del pelinegro que le comenzó a contaba todo las veces se encontró con los legendario excepto todo lo referente a Mewtwo dejando asombrada a la joven con sus aventuras.

Creo entender bueno las siguientes preguntas, ¿cuales habilidades ten da el Aura?, ¿y tu código como caballero? – Seguía el interrogatorio la joven hacia el pelinegro que solo se limito a contestar a contarle sobre los usos del Aura quedo maravillada mas sobre la parte de ver los corazones para saber si una persona era buena o mala, cuando le toco hablar del código la joven le puso mucha atención a escuchar lo que decía. Terminando de hablar el pelinegro la joven supo que lo podía usar en su beneficio ya que no podía mentirle el pelinegro a ella solo faltaba la pregunta sobre la prueba así que se dirigió a él. – La ultima ¿en que consintió tu prueba? – Pregunto la joven dejando confundido a no saber a qué se refería.

Que quieres decir con prueba yo no hice ninguna. – Respondió el pelinegro sin saber a qué se refería la castaña.

Ash no me puedes mentir recuérdalo tú mismo compañero me lo dijo. – La joven lo decía seria señalando al Pokémon azul que estaba acostado bajo el árbol.

Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él hay cosas que todavía no se él esta mas informado que yo. – Lo dijo defendiéndose de la joven que lo miraba seria.

Como tú digas. –Le dijo la joven al pelinegro. – Lucario puedes venir un momento. –La castaña le hablo al Pokémon para que les explique sobre la prueba, poco a poco se acerco a ellos hasta a estar enfrente de ellos.

¿Lucario tu sabes algo sobre una prueba que me hicieron? – Le pregunto el pelinegro a su compañero esperando respuesta de este.

(Un guardián del Aura, entro a una competencia a ponerte aprueba para saber si estabas preparado es lo único que se) – Respondió a la pregunta para los dos jóvenes, la chica miro al pelinegro como si le hubiera recibido una impactante noticia sin saber ella que así fue.

En la mente de Ash se recuperaba por tal revelación procesando todo ahora comenzaba a tener sentido pensando en su último oponente en la liga recodando como se sintió cuando peleo contra él era como si pudieran entenderse sin cruzar palabra de una extraña manera se parecían, además que durante la lucha el pelinegro sintió algo familiar en el pero no podía explicarlo, pero estaba claro ahora comenzó a reír un poco confundiendo a la castaña hasta que hablo. – Con que Tobías fue mi prueba y dado a mi estado actual significa que pase. – Dirigiéndose a su compañero.

(Correcto su veredicto fue que estabas preparado para asumir el cargo) –contestaba el Pokémon hacía los dos haciendo entender a la chica cual fue la prueba del pelinegro.

Solo una última cosa Ash que traías en el saco de ayer. – Preguntándole la joven al pelinegro sobre el contenido.

Si lo quieres saber es mejor que lo veas tu misma vamos a mi habitación. –Respondió con tono casual el pelinegro a la joven que asentía, entraron a la casa dirigiéndose a la habitación del pelinegro entraron en ella, fue entonces que el pelinegro se dirigió a su ropero lo abrió para sacar el saco que trajo consigo poniéndolo sobre su cama lo abrió sorprendiendo a la castaña por el contenido.

¿Ash estas son Poké ball artesanales que haces con tantas? – Pregunto al pelinegro a ver la cantidad que poseía.

Digamos que tengo que captura Pokémons que represente cualidades o conducta de un caballero. – Contesto a la joven rascándose la mejilla por la repuesta que tuvo que dar.

Entiendo bueno te dejo tienes que prepárate para mañana. –Se despedía la joven castaña del pelinegro pero antes de irse tenía algo que decir. –Ash mañana antes de irte puedo hablar contigo en el estanque de ayer. –Se dirigió al pelinegro que solo asentía. –Bien adiós y descansa. – Diciendo eso la joven se fue dejando al pelinegro solo pensando de que quera hablar la castaña.

El resto del día y noche paso normal hasta la mañana el pelinegro repitió la rutina de la mañana anterior la única diferencia es que hoy partía, había preparado su mochila metiendo las balls artesanales y las cuatro lujo balls, sus guantes que había recibido de Mewtwo, además de el Pokégear recodando la promesa con la peli azul colocándose el videomisor en la mano izquierda mirándose en el espejo sonrió antes de irse rumbo al laboratorio seguido por los dos Pokémons ,durante el trayecto recordó que le faltaba ir por el ultimo de su Pokémon el tipo lucha, preguntándose qué tan fuerte se habrá hecho todo este tiempo siguió su camino hasta que llego al laboratorio donde pudo ver que la joven castaña lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

¿Buenos días Ash listo para irte? – Pregunto saludando la joven a pelinegro que llegaba hasta la puerta.

Hola Daisy , si ya estoy preparado para partir. –Respondió el pelinegro a la joven que estaba sonriendo.

Bien, te están esperando tus pokemons , ¿ya sabes cuales te vas a llevar? –Pregunto la joven al pelinegro.

Si ya decidí a quienes me llevare. – Respondió Ash a la pregunta de Daisy.

Entonces permíteme acompañarte hasta donde están ellos. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el pelinegro llevándolo hasta el patio trasero del laboratorio seguidos por Lucario y Pikachu. Haciendo recordar al pelinegro la situación familiar de hace dos días atrás pero esta vez era diferente ya que el dolor se había marchado quedando solo una sensación de calidez en el. Atravesaron laboratorio hasta llegar a la parte trasera del lugar permitiendo ver al pelinegro a todos sus Pokémons reunidos. – Cuando termines ve a donde quedamos te estaré esperando. – Dijo la joven soltando a Ash dejándolo para irse a prepara lo que le iba a decir al pelinegro.

Bien amigos como saben tengo que irme a entrenar por las razones que ustedes ya saben. – Comenzó hablar el pelinegro asía sus pokemons captando la atención de todos prestando atención a las palabras de su entrenador. –Estaré cambiando equipo periódicamente me gustaría lo que se quedaran entrenen entre sí. – Terminado la frase miro uno en específico. – Charizard podrías ayudar a los tipos fuego y a Gible a entrenar. – Se dirigía a su tal vez mas fuerte Pokémon este asintió a su entrenador haciéndolo sonreír. –además llegaran nuevos compañeros a si me gustaría que le explicaran mi situación ellos si no la conociese. – Recibiendo como respuesta grito de sus compañeros de aceptación. –Bien los que me acompañaran son Pidgeot , Wartortle y… –Iba a decir el ultimo nombre cuando se le puso enfrente el tipo planta de Kanto sorprendiendo al pelinegro que quisiera acompañarlo. – De acuerdo Bulbasaur. –Terminando de dar los nombre de quien lo iban acompañar.

Veo que ya decidiste quienes te vas a llevar. – Dijo una voz muy familiar.

Así es profesor podría traerme las Poké balls de ellos incluida la de Pikachu. –Contesto el pelinegro al hombre mayor dejando sorprendido por querer la ball del tipo eléctrico.

Bien muchacho espera un momento. – Hablo el profesor hacia el pelinegro dejándolo para ir por las balls dentro del laboratorio. Después de un rato regreso trayendo con el cuatro balls con él. –Tenlas. –Se dirigió a Ash quien las tomaba.

Gracias profesor. – Agradecía al hombre mayor. – Ya se hace hora de partir regresen amigos. – El pelinegro se dirigió a sus Pokémons regresándolo a las balls menos al tipo volador ni al tipo eléctrico. – Ahora ir a con ella Pidgeot podrías llévame un poco a esa dirección. – Subiéndose al tipo volador junto a Pikachu ese decía si a su modo. – Bien profesor me tengo que ir no vemos. –despidiéndose del hombre mayor

Adiós muchacho mantente en contacto y captura muchos Pokémons quieres. –Se despedía del pelinegro el profesor.

Así lo hare vamos Pidgeot. – Ordenando a su Pokémon que despegara rumbo con Daisy dejando solo al profesor. En menos de un minuto el pelinegro había llegado con la joven pidiendo al tipo volador bajar para hablar con ella. Una vez abajo se acerco con ella.

¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven castaña.

Seré directa. – Comenzó habla la joven. – Después de todo que se rebeló aquí hace dos días he tomado una decisión. – Se dirigió Daisy al pelinegro llamando toda la atención de él. – Me gustaría que cuando termine la escuela si podríamos intentarlo. – Termino de hablar nerviosa la joven poniéndose roja de la vergüenza dejando sin habla al pelinegro cuando este iba hablar la joven realizo una acción que pensó que estaba soñando Ash. La joven levanto el rostro del pelinegro dándole un beso en la boca, después de unos instante se separaron. – Adiós Ash. –se despidió de él la joven para luego irse corriendo aun roja dejando a Ash congelado en el sitio hasta que se recupero tocándose los labios sin creer lo que había pasado después de asimilar volteo a sus Pokemons que noto se reían un poco del el por lo que había pasado sin perder tiempo se subió a Pidgeot junto al tipo eléctrico ordenando tomar rumbo a ciudad azafrán despegando partieron al lugar.

En un lugar desconocido se encontraba en hombre de traje café zapatos negro y gabardina de color marrón llenado unos informes y haciendo un expediente de un posible integrante en el futuro continuo con su trabajo hasta que llego otro hombre que vestía igual que él pero en color negro totalmente era su vestimenta.

Se me hace raro que me llamaras Handsome. – Hablo el hombre desconocido a su colega.

Gracias por venir quisiera tu opinión sobre un posible recluta en el futuro. – Se dirigía al hombre dándole un expediente. – Me recuerda mucho a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes. – Termino de hablar Handsome.

Vamos a ver si te llamo la atención debe ser prometedor ¿donde lo encontraste? – Pregunto el hombre de negro tomando el expediente para verlo pero sin expresar se sorprendió de quien se trataba.

Lo conocí durante mi misión en Sinnoh. – Le respondió a su compañero mientras lo ve dejar en el escritorio el expediente y se disponía a irse. ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto a notar el cambio en él.

Necesito un poco de aire. – Respondió el hombre de negro a su compañero dejándolo solo.

Es normal que te preocupes por él amigo. – Hablo para sí mismo el hombre con la gabardina de color marrón

En una terraza el hombre de negro miraba el paisaje pensando en lo que acababan de mostrare solo sonrió. – Vive tal y como desees Ash el ego lleva consigo coincidencia y posibilidades a cuestionar el mundo, sigue volviéndote más fuerte hasta que no volvamos a ver. – Termino de hablar el hombre de negro mirando al horizonte.

El pelinegro había llegado a la ciudad pero antes de ir al gimnasio iría por e Pokémon que le faltaba recodando donde se encontraba el lugar de entrenamiento de Anthony, después de un rato había llegado se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado el lugar era más grande convirtiéndolo en uno para entrenar a los tipos lucha el pelinegro entro ya que las puestas estaban abiertas pudo ver a dos Pokémos muy conocidos peleando en el ring.

En el ring de lucha los dos intercambiaban golpes mientras Hitmonchan usaba puño fuego, Primeape respondía con puño hielo ambos chocando una y otra vez pero dentro de Primeape ya había olvidado cómo luchar como un Pokémon solamente era un boxeador ahora y eso lo molestaba al principio disfrutaba los combates pero él sabía que había llegado a su límite en este lugar. Comenzó a lanza una lluvia de golpe a que con dificulta lo esquivaba su rival solo sintió que algo se enfriaba sorprendiéndolo recibió un puño hielo en el abdomen mandándolo al suelo mientras primeape lucía agotado.

Con esfuerzo Hitmonchan se levantaba para seguir peleando todos los que presenciaban la pelea estaban muy animado a ver semejante pelea, Hitmonchan se lanzo de nuevo contra Primeape comenzando de nuevo la lluvia de intercambio de golpes pero poco a poco se notaba quien iba ser el vencedor Primeape logro conectar un tajo cruzado a ver que el ritmo de los golde de su rival bajaban de velocidad y sus piernas comenzaba a temblar por el desgaste aun con eso Hitmonchan se levanto comenzó a carga energía en su puso lanzándose contra Priemape que apenas pudo esquivar el gancho alto saltando hacia atrás pero si recibió daño. Ambos Pokémon respiraban con dificulta con una miraba parece que habían decidido que acabar la pelea con el próximo golpe. Ambos comenzaron a cargar sus puños elementales seria fuego contra hielo el último ataque que decidiera todo lanzándose uno contra el otro si guardia ambos se impactaron haciéndolos caer con los en el suelo comenzó la cuenta regresiva con esfuerzo Primeape se levanta antes que llegaran al diez dando por concluido el encuentro haciendo su pose de victoria hasta que vio a su entrenador señalándolo haciendo que todo volteen a donde el Pokémon apuntaba.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Primeape como has estado. – Saludando a su Pokémon el pelinegro hasta que vio como con esfuerzo bajaba de ring por las escaleras y comenzaba a caminar hasta donde se encontraba seguido por las miradas de todos los presentes hasta que estuvieron frente a frente Primeape salto dando un golpe que tumbo al pelinegro quitándole su gorra y poniéndosela como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos. – Veo que extrañabas hacer esto. – Lo decía tirado en el suelo recodando el golpe que recibió de la peli azul.

Te ha extrañado mucho y además está enojado porque no lo llamaste a luchar en Sinnoh. – Dijo una voz familiar acercándose al pelinegro extendiéndole la mano para ayúdalo a levantase.

Gracias Anthony, pero dime ya se ha convertido en un gran campeón. – agradeciendo al hombre para luego preguntar sobre su Pokémon.

Si es un gran campeón pero desea pelear contra Infernape y Heracross después de que los vio que tan fuertes eran. – Respondió el hombre al pelinegro

Primeape ya cumpliste tu parte de trato ya puedes volver a viajar conmigo y sobre todo pelear contra eso dos pero te lo advierto son fuertes. – Se dirigía hacia su Pokémon con una sonrisa haciendo que este le devolvieran las ganas de pelear.

Creo que ya tomo una decisión hare que traigan su Poké ball. – Dijo el hombre sacando un Pokégear iba hacer una llamada. Pero fue detenido por el pelinegro.

Mándalo con el profesor Oak puedo ver que tienes ganar de pelean cuanto antes mejor o me equivoco Primeape. –se dirigió al Pokémon que este se emocionaba.

Mañana a primera hora estará allá podrás retarlo solo espera. – El hombre se dirigió al Pokémon.

Estaré pendiente de ti. – El pelinegro se dirigió a su pokémon. – Me despido todavía tengo que hacer algunas cosas te agradezco Anthony por cuídalo todo este tiempo. – Se dirigió al hombre agradeciendo por cuidar a su Pokémon todo este tiempo se disponía ir hasta que fue detenido por el hombre.

Espera antes de que te vayas quisiera que te llevaras algo aguarda un minuto. – Diciendo eso el hombre se fue a su oficina trayendo algo para el pelinegro que llamo su atención.

¿Un huevo que clase de Pokémon es? – Pregunto el pelinegro integrado por saber que Pokémon es.

Es uno que se puede adaptar dependiendo de tu estilo de pelea. – Dijo el hombre entregando el huevo con todo capsula al pelinegro.

Te lo agradezco Anthony. – Hablo el pelinegro tomándolo.

Solo te pido cuando estén listo entren a Grand Prix p-1 para ver su crecimiento. – Hablo el hombre hacia el pelinegro que asistía.

Cuenta con ello nos vemos. – Despidiéndose el pelinegro del hombre comenzó agarrar rumbo hacia el gimnasio. Tras un buen rato había estaba llegando al lugar.

El pelinegro había llegado al frente de gimnasio intentando llenarse de valor para entrar ya que le asustaba un poco a recordar la primeras vez que estuvo ahí dispuesto a entrar ni siquiera dio un paso cuando había aparecido en lo que parecía un despacho sin ventanas rodeado de una extraña sensación que no podía explicar mientras sintió que alguien lo abrazo por la espalda.

Bienvenido de nuevo vienes por la revancha o a visitarme. –D ijo una voz en forma seductora al pelinegro que se ponía demasiado nervioso al reconocer la voz.

Hola…ha pasado tiempo Sabrina me da gusto en verte. – Respondía Ash muy nervioso por la situación que se encontraba.

Relájate no te convertiré en muñeco amenos que tú quieras ser mi juguete personar. – Lo dijo susurrando al oído manteniendo el tono seductivo provocándole escalofrió al pelinegro mientras era acariciado en una de las mejillas. –mmm…mm..mmm –Reía felizmente la chica al ver así al pelinegro. –Que fácil caís en mis bromas, ¿pero dime que te trae aquí? – Soltando al pelinegro mientras le preguntaba.

El pelinegro volteo para verla pero se sorprendió los que sus ojos miraba una chica muy bella cerca de los veintes de pelo largo color violeta oscuro y ojos carmesí intenso que vestía un vestido corto de manga corta de color blanco que terminaba como minifalda botines del mismo color, medias negras largas hasta debajo de la falda y con guantes blanco. Ash se quedo sin habla al verla sonrojado por la chica.

Me alegro que te guste como me veo. – Lo dijo feliz a ver sonrojado al pelinegro que balbuceaba sin decir nada. – Pero dime en que te puedo ayudar. –hablo haciendo que el pelinegro se recupérala.

La verdad no lo sé solo sigo ordenes que me dieron. – Hablo Ash llamando la atención de la chica por lo que dijo intrigada.

¿Y quién te dio esa ordenes si pudiera saber? – Pregunto la chica un poco confundida por lo que decía el chico.

Si te lo dijera tal vez no me lo creías. –Contesto un poco nervioso despertándole la curiosidad de la chica acercándose al chico. – Que haces Sabrina. – El pelinegro hablaba con nervioso al tener la cara de la chica tan cerca.

Relájate solo veré tus recuerdos así será más fácil de entender todo. – Decía la chica cerrando sus ojos y chocando su frente con la del pelinegro entrando en su mente. Mientras exploraba la mente del pelinegro se encontraba con cosas muy interesante para ella todo lo que ha vivido, las situaciones que ha enfrentado, las personas que ha conocidos, hasta que llego a lo que buscaba pero se sorprendió por la información que consiguió sobre el chico y sobre todo lo que le pasado en los último días. Separándose de él noto que el chico estaba rojo de vergüenza. Con lo cual se rio un poco dirigiéndose a su escritorio se sentó en la silla haciendo la señal al pelinegro que se sentara lo cual hizo todavía un poco rojo hasta que decidió hablar la chica. – has tenido un viaje muy interesante a ver a tanto Pokemons legendario hasta has vuelto de la muerte con las lagrimas de la vida. – Dejando sorprendido al pelinegro que ella hubiera visto eso recuerdo pero continúo hablando la chica. – Creo sabe el por te ha pidieron venir a verme. – Lo dijo seriamente que llamo la atención del pelinegro.

¿Si la sabes dime todavía no me queda todo claro? – Respondió el pelinegro a la chica.

Para ayudarte en tu formación, ¿pero dime te incomoda a la ley a la que estas sujeta? – Pregunto al pelinegro causándole un poco de shock a pregúntale sobre eso

Para serte sincero si pero sé que tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo así que tengo que hacerme a la idea. – Respondió el pelinegro resinado causando una sonrisa a la chica muy notoria.

Te contaré una historia así que escucha. – Hablo la chica llamando la atención de pelinegro. – Esto paso hace siglos, hubo una guerra entre dos bandos los psíquicos y los guardianes de Aura. – Dejando congelado a Ash por lo que dijo la chica. – Tal fue la intensidad del conflicto que llevo a ambos bandos casi a la extinción obligándolos hacer las paz, ya que los guardines son los intermediados entres personas y Pokemons se creó una regla o ley como quieras decirlo. – Poniendo serio al pelinegro la explicación solo se limito a seguir escuchando. – Si queda un único miembro de un clan y es varón tiene la obligación de reconstruir su familia dándole permiso a tener múltiples parejas con tal que sobreviva el clan. – Terminando de narra la historia Sabrina provocare al pelinegro ganas de salir del lugar.

Así que térmicamente somos enemigo. – Preparándose para salir corriendo del lugar a notar esto la chica se rio de la situación.

Calmante no te hare daño eso paso hace tiempo aparte de mi existe tres familias que saben esto y ninguna quiere repetir los evento del pasado. –Hablaba tranquila la chica calmando un poco al chico

¿Entonces me mandaron aquí para mi formación? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Esa en mi conclusión. – Respondía seriamente al pelinegro la chica

¿Me ayudaras en mi formación aunque no sé cual sea? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la chica.

Si con una condición. – Respondió Sabrina con una sonrisa.

¿Cuál es la condición? – Pregunto con duda el pelinegro viendo a la chica sin saber el por qué sonreía.

La condición es. –Levantándose de la silla camino hasta donde estaba el pelinegro para acercándose. – Quiero ser la principal en tu harem. – Lo dijo susurrando al oído del pelinegro con voz seductora dejando sin habla al pelinegro dándole una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

 **Extra:**

· **Estoy indeciso entre Hitmonlee o Hitmontop quisiera escuchar su opinión**

· **Próxima actualización calculo entre 5-9 de febrero  
**

· **La edad de Daisy seria 17 y algo estoy viendo si hago un evento con ella**

· **Dígame que le pareció los eventos entre Ash y Daisy**

· **La razón porque me enfoque tanto con Daisy crearme necesitara un apoyo cuando explote su secreto contra las demás chicas.**

· **Me despido y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	4. Caminando a la madurez

**(Maldición esto se complico) – Pensamientos propios o hablar mentalmente.**

 ***Hola coma has estado* – conversación por Pokegear**

 **´´ Seadra, Pokémon dragón. Forma evolucionada del Horsea.´´ – descripción de la Pokédex**

 ** _Caminando a la madurez_**

La condición es. – Levantándose de la silla camino hasta donde estaba el pelinegro para acercándose. – Quiero ser la principal en tu harem. – Lo dijo susurrando al oído del pelinegro con voz seductora dejando sin habla al pelinegro dándole una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

Eeeeeeeeeeehh... – Reaccionado por la condición de la chica. – ¿Estás bromeando verdad dime que es otras de tus bromas? – Pregunto el pelinegro alterado a Sabrina.

No es broma estoy hablando enserio Ash. – Respondió la chica. – ¿O es que no te gusto? – Preguntaba ahora la chica al pelinegro acariciando su mejilla.

No es eso en realidad eres muy hermosa pero la condición me tomo por sorpresa. – Respondía el pelinegro algo nervioso.

¿Entonces lo puedo tomar como un sí? – Pregunto Sabrina al pelinegro sonriendo.

¿Lo más importante aquí es por qué quieres ser la principal? – Pregunto Ash un poco más calmado.

Fácil tienes que tener a tu lado una mujer lista, hermosa, educada, además de capaz de controlar a las demás chicas quien mejor que yo. – Lo decía mientras regresaba a su asiento haciendo pensar al pelinegro.

En la mente del pelinegro analizando las palabras de la chica en cierto modo tenía razón ocuparía al alguien que controle a las demás chicas eso si no quería morir muy joven, además la chica era muy linda. – Podría funcional, De acuerdo Sabrina serás la principal. – Hablo el pelinegro dando su respuesta a la chica haciéndola feliz a escuchar la confirmación casi brincando de alegría pero se tuvo que controlar para no hacer algo vergonzoso frente de Ash.

Bien ya que se decidió mi posición es hora de decidir el numero. – Hablaba la joven abriendo un cajón empezando a buscar haciendo que el pelinegro se preguntara que buscaba la chica hasta que vio un par de dado que lanzaba Sabrina cayendo seis y cinco. – Pareces que eres muy afortunado querido. – Se dirigió al pelinegro la chica

¿De qué hablas Sabrina en que soy afortunado? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la chica sin saber a qué se refería.

Yo como la principal tengo el derecho a elegir el número de chicas que puedes tener aparte de mí. – Llamando la atención del pelinegro que miro los dados temiendo la respuesta. – Lance los dados para decidirlo y el resultado dio once, así que podrás tener once chicas aparte de mi. – Hablo Sabrina haciendo pensar al pelinegro que esto se acaba de complicar más lo termino aceptando ya que el mismo era el responsable de la situación.

¿Sabrina Me podrías decir cuál sería mi formación? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la chica para saber en qué consistía la formación.

Como ya sabes tú Lucario te ayudara a desarrollar el Aura, en mi caso sería educarte y guiarte. – Respondió la joven al pelinegro sobre lo que consentía su ayuda.

¿Me podrías explicar mas sobre a qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto el pelinegro confundido por la respuesta.

Yo me encargare de educarte sobre diferente temas, modales, entrenamiento físico y mental, aparte ayudarte un poco con tu tercera orden. – Termino la explicación la joven hacia el pelinegro sorprendiendo en qué consistía la formación. – Así que a partir de mañana estarás bajo mi tutela. – Hablo Sabrina hacia el pelinegro que suspiraba.

¿Podría preguntarte por que en la tercera deseas ayudarme? – El pelinegro le pregunto a la chica

¿Dime sabes la razón detrás de esa orden? –Pregunto la peli violeta al pelinegro que no sabía que contestar. – Me lo imagine entonces te la diré, mientras veía tus recuerdos me pecarte que te diste cuentas de tus errores menos uno. – Esas palabras hicieron que Ash se pusiera serio que ponía su atención en la explicación de la joven. – Tu sigue un patrón en cada de tu viajes a capturas Pokémons, siempre capturas a tipos planta, fuego, agua y volador rara vez capturas de otro tipo que no sea esos dejándote muy abierto muchas debilidades. – Cada palabra ponían frustrado al pelinegro cerrando los puños a no haber notado ese error que era el más importante. – En cierto modo la orden es una indirecta que expandas la variedad que posees. – Terminado la explicación la peli violeta al pelinegro.

Te lo agradezco Sabrina en verdad por mostrarme ese error. – Hablo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la joven.

¿Pero dime hay algún Pokémon que desees tener? – Pregunto la chica al pelinegro haciendo que este pensara recodando algo de su niñez.

La verdad son dos porque crecí con ellos son Rapidash y Growlithe pero nunca los he podido conseguir. – Respondió el pelinegro a la joven que se daba una idea el porqué esos dos.

Con esto terminado por hoy mañana continuamos es hora de irnos a casa. –Hablaba la peli violeta al pelinegro sin entender a que se refería.

¿A qué te refiere a casa? – Pregunto el pelinegro confundido.

A partir de hoy vivirás conmigo para ayudarte y además trabajaras aquí como mi asistente. – Respondió la peli violeta a Ash que entendía lo que decía la chica suspirando de resinación solo asintiendo con la cabeza a la joven. – Bien partamos. – Decía la joven comenzó s caminaba seguida por el pelinegro por los pasillos del edificio llegando a la entrada encontrándose con el recepcionista le hablo Sabrina mientras Ash escuchaba la indicaciones de la chica que daba al recepcionista que vestía como mayordomo al termino la joven le hizo la indicación de seguir. Saliendo del edificio tomaron rumbo a la casa de la chica. Después de un rato habían llegado a la casa de Sabrina, el pelinegro pudo notar que era un poco más grande de lo normal. Bienvenido a mi casa Ash. – Dijo la peli violeta al pelinegro guiándolo al interior del lugar.

Debo decir Sabrina tu casa es grandiosa. – Hablo el pelinegro haciendo sonreír a la joven.

Si te la muestro. –Lo dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña queriendo mostrar un juguete. – El primer piso esta la cocina, la sala, comedor. Uno de los baño y un despacho. – Lo dijo señalando cada lugar para el pelinegro terminando de mostrarle el piso de abajo lo llevo al segundo piso. – Aquí están la biblioteca, los cuartos y el otro baño. – Termino el recorrido la peli violeta. – Y este será tu cuarto. – Abriendo la puerta para mostrárselo al pelinegro que pudo ver que eran un poco más grande que su habitación. – Bien te dejo para que descanses si necesitas algo mi cuarto está enfrente. – Lo dijo la joven dejando solo en el cuarto al pelinegro.

En el lugar el pelinegro sacaba una Poké ball saliendo de ella su ratón eléctrico. – Lo siento Pikachu pero era por si acaso algo salía mal. –disculpándose con su Pokémon ya que no le gustaba estar en su Poké ball, recibiendo de este unas palmaditas en su pie en señal que todo estaba bien. Bien creo que comenzare a instálame en el lugar. – Decía el pelinegro sacando de su mochila el huevo que había recibido poniéndolo con cuidado a un lado de la cama sobre una mesita de noche que tenía dos cajones en ellas para guardar. Bien es hora de comunícale lo sucedido a él. –Dijo sacando una ball de donde salía el Pokémon azul.

(¿Cómo le fue en la reunión maestro?) – Pregunto el Pokémon a su compañero.

Bien Lucario pero tengo de ponerte ha tanto de lo que paso. – Dijo él pelinegro a su compañero comenzando a contarle todo lo que paso en la reunión.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto la peli violeta buscaba en su computadora diferentes estilos de ropa que le quedaran al pelinegro mientras se formulaba que le iba a enseñar primero y como lo ayudaría en encontrar Pokemons para complementa su equipo. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en la computadora guardando las imágenes para imprimirlas luego.

En el cuarto con el pelinegro le había terminado de contarle a su compañero todo lo que había pasado. –Así que esa es la situación Lucario. – Termino de relatar el pelinegro.

(Comprendo la situación) – Se dirigía a su compañero ya que sabía que todo estaba cubierto.

¿Oye Lucario podría decirme lo primero que aprenderé a controlar del Aura? – Pregunto el pelinegro a su compañero como iba a comenzar su entrenamiento.

(Lo primero sería que aprendas ver sin los ojos, así podrás esquivar obstáculo y ver el entorno aun con una venda en tus ojos y sentir la presencia o Aura de otros.) – Termino de contarle al pelinegro lo primero de su formación.

De acuerdo mañana mismo comenzare en entrenamiento. –Lo dijo con entusiasmo el pelinegro haciendo sonreír a su compañero. – Lucario descansa mas Arato te llamo. – Dijo el pelinegro a su compañero que asistía regresándolo a la Poké ball. Después de regresar a su Pokémon de dispuso a descansar en la cama recodando que mañana tendría que llamar a la peli azul para darle el numero como prometió. Para después tomar una pequeña siesta junto a Pikachu para descansar de los sucesos de ese día. Se hizo de noche el pelinegro fue despertado por la peli violeta.

Ash ya cena esta lista por si quieres comer. – Dijo la joven al pelinegro de manera dulce.

Gracias Sabrina ya bajo. – Respondió Ash haciendo que la joven se fuera para la cocina seguida por él pelinegro.

Una vez habían bajado él pelinegro se sentó en la mesa mientras la joven le servía la comida.

Espero que te guste lo hice yo misma. – Dijo la joven poniendo el plato enfrente del pelinegro el cual comenzó a probar la comida de la chica saboreando el sabor del platillo.

Realmente esta exquisito cocinas muy bien. – Decía el pelinegro haciendo feliz a la joven que comenzó a sonreí.

Yéndose a servir la joven su comida se sentó en la mesa enfrente del pelinegro comenzó a comer así siguieron hasta que el pelinegro noto algo.

¿Sabrina vives sola o con tus padres? – Pregunto Ash recodando la última vez que la vio.

Vivo con mis padres pero ello se encuentras de vacaciones y no volverán mínimo en tres meses. – Respondió la joven al pelinegro.

¿No habrá problemas que yo me quede aquí? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven.

No además a mis padres le casi bien. – Contesto calmada Sabrina al pelinegro poniéndolo a pensar un poco.

Conozco a tu mama pero no conozco a tu padre. – Hablo el pelinegro haciendo reír a la peli violeta. – ¿Qué fue lo graciosos? – Pregunto confundido Ash

Si conoces a mi padre de hecho él fue quien te salvo la primera vez y te sugirió conseguir que capturaras un Pokémon tipo fantasma. – Hablo la joven hacia el pelinegro haciendo que su cerebro conectara los punto.

Así que era eso, me doy cuenta que soy un distraído. – Dijo el pelinegro riendo hasta recordó algo importante. – ¿Por cierto Sabrina donde está Haunter? –pregunto Ash por su antiguo compañero.

Se encuentra en su Poké ball descansando. – Dando una respuesta al pelinegro la joven con normalidad. – Te aviso que mañana vamos a ir a un cierto lugar antes de ir al gimnasio para que te preparares. – Dijo la joven con tono casual al pelinegro.

¿A dónde iremos Sabrina? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

Es sorpresa Ash, terminando de comer puedes darle de comer a tus pokémos en el patio trasero. – Dijo con normalidad la joven al pelinegro que este solo movía la cabeza en señal de sí.

Continuaron comiendo hasta terminar. Al termino recogieron los platos y limpiaron el lugar terminando eso el pelinegro salió al patio trasero a alimentar a sus Pokémons con comida que había comprado en esa área extrañaba a su amigo Brock que siempre tenía comida para los Pokemons. Sacándolos de sus Poké ball el pelinegro comenzó a serviles a cada uno en un plato, un rato después terminaron todos los regresos a sus balls menos al tipo eléctrico. Recogió los platos y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta con seguro se marcho a su habitación se disponía a dormir. Mientras la joven en su habitación metía hojas en una carpeta. Guardándola se fue dormir. La noche paso con normalidad. Llegando en amanecer la joven se levanto a preparase terminado fue a llamar al pelinegro para que se levantara y se arreglara mientras preparaba el desayuno la joven, estando listo el pelinegro bajo a desayunar terminado recogieron se limpiaron los dientes y se prepararon para salir.

Caminando por la ciudad ambos se dirigieron a un establecimiento que el pelinegro reconoció el diseño de letrero era una sastrería pero la pregunta era para que. Entraron vieron a una señora pelirroja a ver a Sabrina se acerco a salúdala.

Sabrina que sorpresa que te trae por aquí vienes para que te haga otro traje. –Dijo emocionada la señora.

Si maya para mí y para él también. – Dijo la joven apuntado al pelinegro haciendo que la señora lo volteara ver. Mientras el pelinegro no entendía el por qué lo trajo aquí la joven.

Ya veo y como que estilo busca el joven. – Pregunto la señora pelirroja.

Algo como estos. – Dijo la joven abriendo la carpeta sacando una hojas y dándoselas a la señora, que comenzaba a revisaras y mirando al pelinegro a ver cómo le quedaban los estilos.

De acuerdo entonces comencemos. – Dijo la pelirroja arrastrando al pelinegro a enfrente de un espejo agarro un cinta de medir comenzó a tomar las medidas del pelinegro.

¿Sabrina para que necesito esto? – Pregunto nervioso el pelinegro por la situación que se encontraba.

Tienes que vestirte de acuerdo a tu estatus y como uno de mis deberes es hacer esto. – Respondió la peli violeta explicando la situación haciendo suspirar al pelinegro resinado ya que sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria. Aguantando todo el rato hasta que termino

Listo termine de tomarte las medidas. – Dijo la señora dejando al pelinegro.

Bien ya termino contigo ahora me toca a mí. – Hablo la joven. – Ash no tenias que ir al centro pokémon a hacer una llamada. – Se dirigió al pelinegro Sabrina haciendo que este entendiera a que se refería la joven. – Ve hacer lo que tienes pendiente no vemos en el gimnasio cuando termines. – Termino de hablar la chica haciendo que el pelinegro tomara camino al centro pokémon.

Caminando por la ciudad tardo un rato en llegar a su destino el pelinegro entrando al lugar fue directo a la área de comunicación marcando el numero que le dio la peli azul.

En Twinleaf Town Dawn estaba en la sala planeando posible combinaciones de ataque para los concurso hasta que oyó que sonaba el video llamada se dirigió a contestar pero se sorprendió a ver a la persona cuya llamada esperaba.

Ash hola no esperaba tu llamada tan pronto. – Dijo la peli azul nerviosa a no estar presentable como ella quisiera

Hola Dawn te llamo para darte mi número como prometí. – Dijo el pelinegro a su amiga.

Si lo estaba esperando. – Hablo emocionada la chica por tener el número del pelinegro.

Bien ahí va asegúrate de apuntaron correctamente. – Hablo el pelinegro dando su número a la peli azul que lo anotaba.

Listo ya lo anote, tan pronto que consiga mi Pokegear te marco para que registres mi numero. – Lo dijo sin poder ocultar su emoción y un pequeño sonrojo que tenia.

Estaré esperando tu llamada, me despido tengo cosas que hacer todavía. – Dijo el pelinegro a la chica.

Si no vemos y recuerdas siempre tus promesas porque te las hare cumplir. – Hablo la chica con tono serio poniendo al pelinegro un poco asustado como se lo dijo

Estaba bien hasta luego. – Dijo Ash terminando la llamada pensando lo que le espera cuando la vuelva a encontrar no mas se reía de nervios. Después de eso tomo rumbo al gimnasio.

Después de un rato había llegado apenas iba a cruzar la puerta cuando se repitió lo del día anterior se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación viendo a la peli violeta sentada en su escritorio tomando una taza de té haciéndole la señal que se sentara. Una vez el pelinegro se había sentado Sabrina comenzó la plática.

¿Cómo te fue con la chica Ash? – Pregunto la joven tomando un sorbo de te poniendo algo nervioso al pelinegro.

Bien eso creo. – Respondió a la pregunta el pelinegro a la joven.

Si tú lo dices. – Hablo burlándose del pelinegro. – Ahora que ya llegaste te pondré al día con tu formación. – Hablaba la joven haciendo que Ash se pusiera serio y atento por lo que iba a decir la peli violeta. – Para empezar modales, seguido de estrategias, entrenamiento físico y mental, vocabulario y finanzas entendiste. – Termino de explicar la peli violeta mirando al pelinegro.

Si está muy claro. – Contesto el pelinegro a la joven mientras en su mente suspiraba por lo que tenía que aprender.

Ya que lo comprendiste es hora que me presentes a tu compañero. – Decía la peli violeta al pelinegro haciendo que se asentía.

Bien. – Se levanto y tomo la ball de su compañero. –Sal Lucario. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras la arrojaba saliendo de ella su compañero.

(Está todo bien maestro) – Hablo el Pokémon a su compañero.

Si Lucario no mas es para presentarte con la estaremos viviendo durante mi formación. – Hablo el pelinegro a su compañero mientras señalaba a la joven captando la atención del Pokémon.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sabrina estaré ayudando a Ash con su formación además soy la principal del harem. Dijo lo último con orgullo inflando el pecho.

(Mucho gusto en conocerla y me alegro que ya este avanzando mi compañero) – Hablo serio el Pokémon en la mente de ambos haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara al recordar la conversación que tuvo antes con él mientras la joven se reía disimuladamente.

Entonces ambos síganme los llevare a un lugar donde puedan entrenar. – Dijo la joven levantándose comenzó a caminar a la puerta seguida por los dos, caminando los tres por los pasillos la joven lo llevo a una especia de arena de combate. – Aquí es donde vengo a veces a entrenar nadie los molestara aquí. Decía la joven mirando a ambos mientras ellos miraban a los alrededores.

Te lo agradezco Sabrina. – Decía el joven a la peli violeta mirando el lugar donde iba a entrenar.

No tienes que agradecerme es mi deber como tu novia. – Dijo la joven haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera rojo ante la palabra novia si bien ya se hacía un poco a la idea todavía no asimilaba la situación completamente. Viendo como se puso la joven se reía del pelinegro. – Te dejo para que comiencen, tengo todavía cosas que hacer no vemos mas tarde. – Se despidió la joven dejando a los dos solos en el lugar.

Bien Lucario empecemos de una vez, que sería el primer paso. – Dijo un Ash ya recuperado con voz de entusiasmos.

(Lo primero seria cerrar tus ojos y tratar de sentir mi presencia y saber donde estoy parado) – Contesto el Pokémon a su compañero.

De acurdo. –Dijo el pelinegro cerrando su ojos intentando sentir la presencia de su compañero mientras el caminaba sin hacer ruido cambiando de lugar. Le tomo un par de hora lograrlo pero apenas comenzaba a sentir la presencia. Hasta que cayó al suelo a descansar un poco. – Vaya que sí es difícil de lograr aun con los conocimientos que recibí. – Hablo el pelinegro que ya se sentía cansado mentalmente.

(Al principio es difícil pero avanzaste mucho en un día continuamos mañana) –dijo el Pokémon a su maestro.

Veo que terminaron de entrenar me acompañan a comer. – Dijo una voz que reconocieron de inmediato.

Claro que si Sabrina ya me dio hambre. – Dijo el pelinegro a la joven levantándose del suelo.

Entonces sígueme ya está servido. – Hablo la joven al pelinegro para ir a comer llevándolo de vuelta al su despacho. – Bien entra. – Dijo la peli violeta al pelinegro. Entrando Ash pudo ver una mesa puesta con varios cubiertos.

¿Disculpa Sabrina me podrías decir por qué la mesa esta arreglada así? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la chica.

La primera lección comienza modales en la mesa y lenguaje de los cubiertos. –Contestaba la joven al pelinegro haciéndole la señal para que se sentara.

Suspirando… el pelinegro se sentó en la mesa mira su comida que consistía en un corte de carne, papas fritas y ensalada.

Primero te explícale los funcionamientos de cada objeto. – La peli violeta comenzó a explicar al pelinegro. Por su parte el compañero del pelinegro miraba con diversión la escena antes sus ojos, pensando que la chica estaba más que calificada para enseñar al pelinegro cómo comportarse.

Después de un rato Ash había terminado de comer siendo corregido varias veces por Sabrina. – Nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado comer de esta manera. – El pelinegro dijo con cansancio.

Comencé con esta por es la más difícil de aprender las demás serán más fáciles. – Hablo la joven tranquila al pelinegro.

¡Qué hay mas formas! – Exclamo alterado el pelinegro por lo que le esperaba.

Si, ¿por cierto porque tienes al Pikachu en su Poké ball? – Pregunto la peli violeta

Sobre eso hay dos razones, la primera es para que se acostumbre estar en ella y la otra para aprender a no depender siempre de él. – Dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de la joven por lo último que dijo.

¿A qué refieres a no depender de él? – Pregunto al pelinegro la joven.

En mi último combate en Sinnoh me di cuenta sobre mucho de mis errores, uno de ello fue que dependo mucho de Pikachu. – Dijo serio el pelinegro que sonrió al escuchar al pelinegro decir eso ya que ella vio su recuerdos, eso fue una gran verdad que depende mucho del tipo eléctrico impidiéndolo crecer como entrenador.

Me alego escuchar eso, a partir de mañana tus demás Pokémon se unirán a tu entrenamiento mientras cuidas el huevo que te dieron. –Hablo con tono serio al pelinegro que este asentía a la chica.

Una semana después.

Ya había pasado una semana una semana desde que el pelinegro había iniciado su entrenamiento y estaba viviendo con la peli violeta en esa semana había sido un poco pesada para él, por parte de su compañero ya podía sentir las presencias y saber en qué lugar se encontraban con un alcance limitado a la sala de entrenamiento Lucario le comento que cuando dominara mas esta habilidad el rango de alcance aumentaría ahora aprendía a poder esquivar obstáculo con la ayuda de Bulbasaur que le lanzaba látigo cepa que se desenvolvía muy bien pudiendo esquivar la gran mayoría. Por otro lado con la peli violeta, el pelinegro ya había aprendido los modales de la mesa y el lenguaje de los cubiertos ahora estaba siendo instruido en vocabulario además que cuando no estaba entrenando era el asistente de Sabrina ayudándola en diferentes tareas desde limpiar del despacho y ordenar documentos hasta se el réferi de los combates de la peli violeta en cierto modo el pelinegro disfrutaba. Hasta que la joven lo llamo a su Pokegear para que fuera a su despacho para comenzar la tercera orden el cual tardo un poco en llegar.

Ash hoy comenzaras la tercera orden que te dieron. – Dijo la peli violeta con tono serio. – Escucha bien tendrás que ir a las islas espuma a captura estos Pokémon. Hablo dándole una hoja pequeña donde tenía apuntados algunos nombres la cual el pelinegro tomo. – ¿Alguna pregunta? –Dijo la joven mirando al pelinegro.

¿Tengo curiosidad por que a ese lugar? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

En esta época ahí llegan muchas especies por la época mi migración así que es una buena oportunidad de captura, además estas libre de capturar cualquier otro que quieras siempre y cuando captures lo que están en la lista. – Termino la explicación la peli violeta hacia el pelinegro que este asentía con la cabeza. – ¿Por cierto veo que ya no cargas el huevo eso me hace suponer que ya nació? – Pregunto la peli violeta.

Si ya eclosiono fue un Tyrogue que salió del huevo. – Contesto el pelinegro mostrando una lujo ball en su mano.

Me alegra escuchar eso ahora ya puedes partir. –Dijo la joven haciendo que el pelinegro se fuera del lugar. – Creo que tengo que hacer una llamada. – Hablo consigo mismas la peli violeta dirigiéndose a un video llamada en la habitación.

Afuera del lugar el pelinegro había llamado al tipo volador. – Pidgeot me podrías llevar a este lugar. – Mostrándole el mapa en él pokegear al tipo volador que movía la en señal de afirmación subiéndose en él despego el Pokémon rumbo al sitio.

Adentro del gimnasio la peli violeta había marcado a un lugar para pedir un favor esperando que contestara la llamada quien contesto era un hombre de más treinta años con uniforme militar. – Hola Teniente Surge. – Hablo la joven

Esto sí es inesperado de todos los lideres tu llamada es la menos posible. –Decía el Teniente a la joven sorprendido que la hubiera llamado.

La verdad necesito un favor si me pudiera mandar rutinas de entrenamiento para mi novio. – Dijo la joven con tono serio.

Tu novio antes de contestar quisiera saber quien fue el valiente que se animo. – Respondió con seriedad y intriga él Teniente.

La chica saco un teléfono buscando una foto mostrándola en pantalla. –este es mi novio tal vez lo reconozca. – Dijo la peli violeta al Teniente.

Surge se quedo mirando a la fotografía hasta que lo reconoció. –jajajajaajajajaja. – Empezó a reír como loco hasta que pudo contenerse. – Eso no me lo hubiera imaginarlo nunca en la vida, ese chico merece ser tratado como héroe de guerra por tal hazaña está bien te ayudare. –Dijo el Teniente todavía sin poder creer que ese chico fuera el novio de la peli violeta. –Más tarde te mandare las rutinas. – Hablo Surge a la joven.

Se lo agradezco los estaré esperando hasta pronto. – Se despidió la joven del Teniente terminando la llamada volviendo a su escritorio.

Islas Espuma

Ash sobrevolaba el lugar después de más dos horas de vuelo buscando un lugar donde aterrizar hasta que encontró uno ordenando a Pidgeot que descendiera al lugar para preparase a buscar a los pokemons que vino a captura.

Gracias por traerme amigo, ahora descansa. – Dijo el pelinegro regresando al pokémon a su ball. – Creo que es hora de empezar. – Hablo consigo mismo el pelinegro sacando la lista que le dio Sabrina empezó a caminar.

En su recorrido a la entrada de la cueva el pelinegro pudo visualizar a un Pokémon que estaba en la lista más bien dicho su evolución paseando sacando su Pokédex para obtener información

´´ Dewgong, el Pokémon lobo marino y la forma evolucionada de Seel. Este Pokémon puede resistir hasta el frío extremo. Le encanta dormitar sobre la frialdad del hielo. Antiguamente, algún que otro marino lo confundió con una sirena al verlo dormido sobre un glaciar.´´

Se acercó a él poniéndose de frente. – Dewgong te reto a una batalla. –Dijo el pelinegro recibiendo una afirmación de parte de este, tomando una poké ball de su cinturón. – Sal Bulbasaur. –Dijo el pelinegro lanzando la ball abriéndose para salir de ella el tipo planta/veneno listo para pelear

Bulbasaur utiliza Hoja afilada. –Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el tipo planta lanzara de su bulbo hojas hacía su oponente que este esquivo haciendo un Acua jet dirigido hacia él, estando encima del tipo planta el pokémon salió del ataque para utilizar un potente Golpe cabeza haciendo retroceder al tipo planta por el impacto.

¿Está bien Bulbasaur? – Pregunto el pelinegro al pokémon recibiendo una confirmación positiva. – De acuerdo utiliza Látigo cepa. – Ordeno Ash al tipo planta pero su oponente los esquivaba saltando de un lado al otro como si estuvieran jugando hasta que se descuido y lo atrapo con sus lianas sujetándolo fuertemente. Bien elevarlo y empieza a cargar el Rayo solar. –Dijo el pelinegro hacia el tipo planta obedeciendo empezó a reunir energía en bulbo pero su oponente también empezaba a cargar una esfera brillante de diferentes colores en ella, lanzando sus ataque al mismo tiempo ambos rayos chocaban intentando ganar terreno pero poco a poco el tipo planta cedía ante el ataque tipo hielo resistiendo el tipo planta empezó a brillar haciendo que su rayo ganara más fuerza mientras evolucionaba el Pokémon superando el rayo del rival golpeándolo y liberándolo de las lianas haciendo que el pelinegro lanzara una cebo ball atrapándolo en ella y desaparecía yendo rumbo con el profesor Oak .

El pelinegro miraba la escena sonriendo a ver a su pokemon evolucionado caminado hacia él. – buen trabajo Ivysaur regresa. – Hablo Ash devolviendo al tipo planta a su Poké ball. Para tomar rumbo a la entrada de la cueva para entrar, una vez se encontraba dentro iba caminando tranquilamente cerca del agua, hasta que recibió un disparo de agua por la espalda.

Maldición quien hizo eso. – Hablo molesto el pelinegro volteando para ver el responsable de esa broma. – Que suerte me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte. –Dijo el pelinegro a ver el responsable sacando su Pokédex.

´´ Horsea, un Pokémon dragón. Esta especie única de Pokémon pone miles de huevos cada primavera y luego el macho se encarga de criarlos.´´

Vamos Pikachu . –Llamo al tipo eléctrico lanzado su ball haciéndolo aparecer. –Pikachu terminemos esto rápido utiliza Rayo a máxima potencia. – Ordeno el pelinegro a su Pokémon haciendo que este dirigiera su ataque hacia el tipo agua dejándolo debilitado lanzo la cebo ball para terminarlo atrapando. Con ese van dos falta uno andando Pikachu. – Hablo el pelinegro hacia el tipo eléctrico para que lo siguiera mientras más avanzaba mas especies diferente se encontraba pero ninguna estaba en la lista casi llegando al final se encontró con el ultimo de de sus objetivos sacando la Pokédex para obtener información.

´´Staryu. El centro de este Pokémon acuático brilla en un arco iris de siete colores, un centro que es valuado por algunos como una joya´´

Vamos a por él Pikachu. –Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el tipo eléctrico se pusiera en guardia para atacar. Vamos con Bola voltio. – Ordeno Ash haciendo que este formara una esfera de electricidad que era arrojada con su cola hacia su oponente recibiendo el golpe, recuperándose rápido para responder Giro rápido mandado a volar a tipo eléctrico levantándose firmemente.

Pikachu usa Cola férrea. – Dijo Ash al tipo eléctrico preparando el ataque su cola empezó a tomar un color metálico se lanzo contra su oponente impactándolo en el centro causándole mucho daño haciendo que su joya empezara a parpadear el pelinegro ya creía ser el vencedor hasta que una luz azul rodeo el cuerpo del Pokemon haciendo que recuperada su energía. –Maldición uso recuperación pero ya lo tenemos Pikachu usa Rayo y acabalo. –Ordeno Ash el ataque el tipo eléctrico se rodeo de electricidad lanzado un rayo hacia el tipo agua quien no pudo esquivar recibiéndolo dejando fuera de combate haciendo que Ash tirara la cebo ball atrapándolo.

Después de la ultima captura el pelinegro había seguido avanzado hasta llegar a la parte subterránea que unía las dos islas recodando según leyó la información del lugar los túneles se conectaban con el mar mirando a los lejos un grupo de Pokémon de color rosa recodando el regalo de peli azul así que saco su Pokédex para ver la información del Pokemon.

´´Luvdisc tiene forma de corazón, simboliza el amor y el romanticismo. Dicen que la pareja que se encuentre con él mantendrá una relación de amor de por vida.´´

La información que recibió no le gusto mucho al pelinegro, pensando que tal vez la peli azul mal interpretó el regalo ya que era de amista y tal vez ella pensara que era de amor. –Tener que saber el significado antes de regarla algo. – Decía el pelinegro mientras golpeaba la pared en forma cómica repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que se calmo. – De eso me preocupare luego ahora voy a probar suerte pescando. – Dijo el pelinegro sacando una caña de pescar de su mochila y la extendió, una vez lista la lanzo al agua y esperando a ver qué picaba, después de cinco minutos el pelinegro estaba esperando con una cebo ball lista por si atrapaba algo con la caña hasta que sintió que jalaban la caña y empezó a luchar para sacarlo a la superficie mostrando a un Luvdisc de color dorado el cual no dudo y le arrojo la ball atrapándolo.

Bien creo que con esto finaliza la incursión. – Decia el pelinegro hasta que recibió por segunda vez en el dio un disparo de agua volteando a ver para encontrase con un Luvdisc molesto así que decidió sacar al Lucario para entender por qué estaba molesto el Pokémon, tomando la ball se su cinturón llamo a su compañero saliendo de ella.

(Me llamaste maestro) – Pregunto el pokémon azul al pelinegro

Así es le podrías preguntar por qué está enojado ese pokémon. – Dijo el pelinegro señalando.

(Déjame preguntare) – Dijo su compañero acercándose al Pokémon para preguntare, después de unos instantes lo averiguo regresando con el pelinegro – (dice que capturaste a su pareja) – Hablo Lucario a su compañero.

Suspirando el pelinegro abrió su mochila buscando un objeto hasta que lo encontró era una Poké ball volteo para mirar al Pokémon. – Esto te llevara donde está el. – Dijo el pelinegro recibiendo la confirmación de Luvdisc lanzador la Poké ball para luego desaparecer. Para luego de nuevo suspirar. –Creo que esto me tráela problemas en un futuro bueno salgamos de aquí. –dijo el pelinegro caminado de regreso seguido por los dos pokémons.

Creo que es hora de irnos. –Hablo el pelinegro cuando oyó sonar su Pokegear lo saco para contestar. – Diga quien habla. – Contesto el pelinegro para sabe quien le hablaba.

*Hola Ash soy yo* – Comenzo hablar una voz que reconoció.

No espera tú llamada tan pronto Dawn. – Dijo el pelinegro hacia la peli azul que lo llamaba.

*Solo te llamaba para que registrara mi numero y preguntarte algo* – Dijo la peli azul al pelinegro.

¿Qué quieres preguntar? – Pregunto a la peli azul para saber la otra razón de su llamada.

*¿Te quería preguntar cada cuando te puedo llamar?* – Pregunto la peli azul.

No sabría que decirte además porque me preguntas eso. – Hablo el Ash un poco incomodo por la pregunta que le hizo Dawn.

*No quiera molestarte durante tu entrenamiento así que por eso te lo pregunto* – Dijo la peli azul hacia Ash.

Pensando el pelinegro encontró la solución. – Que tal cada quince días me llamas está bien para ti. –Hablo el pelinegro dando una solución.

*Estoy de acuerdo bien me despido te llamo después adiós Ash.* – Con esas palabras termino la llamada la peli azul.

Después de la llamada Ash guardo el numero en la lista de contactos terminando de hacerlo volteo a ver a sus Pokémon uno tenía un expresión neutral mientras el tipo eléctrico se reía con malicia. – Ya nos vamos así que regresen. – Dijo el pelinegro regresándolos a sus Poké balls, mientras sacaba otra llamando a su tipo volador subiéndose en el despegaron rumbo de vuelta con la peli violeta.

De regreso en la ciudad ya estaba oscureciendo así que el pelinegro decidió irse a la casa de Sabrina llegando se bajo del tipo volador regresándolo su ball, mirando la casa vio las luces encendidas entro a la casa fue recibido por la joven con una sorpresa.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Ash! – Dijo la peli violeta recibiendo al pelinegro con un abrazo.

¿Qué es mi cumpleaños y como tú sabes eso? – Pregunto incrédulo sin saber hasta que vio el calendario, efectivamente era su cumpleaños hoy era ocho de agosto.

Cuando vi tus recuerdos me entere de muchas cosas. – Dijo la peli violeta con normalidad. – Pude ver que desde que iniciaste tus viajes no has podido celebrarlo en ninguna ocasión así que quise celebrarlo contigo. – Termino la explicación la peli violeta.

Te lo agradezco de verdad mi bella dama. – Dijo el pelinegro sin pensar sonrojando a la chica , mirándola sin saber por qué se puso así hasta que se dio cuentas la razón poniéndolo rojo de la vergüenza pensando que era resultado de formación que recibía.

No tienes nada que agradecer es mi deber como tu novia. – Dijo la peli violeta con timidez. – Andando vamos a sentando. – Decía la joven llevándolo a la mesa donde tenía preparado un pastel para el pelinegro.

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquilamente, ambos sentaron en la mesa partieron el pastel sirviéndose una porción cada uno mientras lo comían la joven le preguntaba cómo le había ido en la excursión. El pelinegro comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado haciendo reír a la peli violeta en la última parte por la suerte del pelinegro, terminando de comer recogieron y limpiaron el lugar antes de retirarse la peli violeta le tenía algo que informa.

ASh a partir de mañana empieza tu entrenamiento físico así que descansa. – Dijo la peli violeta al pelinegro.

Entendido hasta mañana. – Dijo el pelinegro por dentro suspirando por que algo le decía que a partir de mañana iba a sufrir.

Tres mese después

Ya había pasado un poco más de tres meses que vivía solo el pelinegro con Sabrina hasta que la chica le informo que en dos días sus padres volverían de sus vacaciones.

Era de noche después de un entrenamiento agotador el pelinegro se había bañado para luego irse a dormir solo ya que a Pikachu lo había mandado al laboratorio a descansar un poco, unas horas después acostado en su cama sintió un peso adicional abrió los ojos para encontrase con la chica con que vivía a su lado abrazando su brazo izquierdo enterrándolo en sus pechos.

¿Sabrina que haces en mi cama? – Pregunto el pelinegro asombrado por la compañía mirándola bien se puso rojo a ver a la joven desnuda.

Solo quería estar con mi novio… o acaso te molesta mi compañía. – Respondió al pelinegro besándolo en la mejilla. – ¿Ash tu me amas? – Pregunto tiernamente la joven al pelinegro.

Recuperándose el pelinegro. –Si Sabrina en este tiempo me he enamorado demasiado de ti. –Contesto Ash a la joven que sonreía por la respuesta.

Entonces quiero pedirte un favor amor. – Hablo la joven dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

Dime mi dama. – El pelinegro contestaba con una sonrisa.

Quiero que esta noche me haga tuya…quiero que estemos junto para siempre… y algún día tener una familia a tu lado. – Hablaba la joven con voz llena de deseos

Esas palabras bastaron para mandar al diablo el sentido común del pelinegro, si bien en el fondo deseaba a la peli violeta que poco a poco entro a su corazón en los últimos meses si la presión de el entrenamiento la podía soportar sin embargo este tipo de presión causada por una chica tan linda como Sabrina era algo distinto ya que esto tentaba su corazón y entre otras cosas más

En su inútil intento de luchar contra su deseo el pelinegro. Pero todo fue en vano sucumbiendo a su deseo comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la peli violeta hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

¿Eso lo puedo tomar como un si amorcito? – La joven le pregunto al pelinegro.

Si dijera que no estuviera mintiendo. – Fue la respuesta de Ash hacia la joven

Entonces permitirme comenzar a mí. – Hablo con voz seductora besando al pelinegro para luego irse a la parte de abajo.

Ash podía sentir lentamente como la joven bajaba su prendas de abajo… dejando libre su miembro, mientras le retiraba la ropa arrojándola a un lado... para continuar con la camisa que salió fácil… dejando a ambos como habían venido al mundo. Sabrina tímidamente comenzó a masajear el miembro ya erecto del pelinegro sintiendo como se estremecía su cuerpo por el placer.

¿Ash lo estoy haciendo bien? – Pregunto tímidamente ya que era primeriza en esta clase de actividades pero a pesar de ello el pelinegro podría decir que sus manos eran demasiado hábiles.

No te preocupes mi bella dama hazlo como te sientas más cómoda. – Dijo el pelinegro a su novia dándole más confianza.

Solo quiero darte todo el placer posible… quiero ser una buena esposa para ti ya que tengo el primer puesto. – Dijo la peli violeta mientras seguía con su trabajo manual hacia el pelinegro.

A este ritmo creerme lo serán muy pronto. – Decía el pelinegro suspirando, mientas sus instintos comenzaba a dominarlo haciendo cada vez más difícil razona con claridad y no dejaste llevar por el deseo.

Mientras el pelinegro estaba con sus pensamientos… Sabrina también estaba dejándose llevar por la lujuria que iba en aumento en ambos por lo que decidió dar el siguiente paso. Tímidamente le dio una pequeña lamida al duro miembro del pelinegro y el sabor le gusto bastante por lo que se dejo llevar por su instinto haciendo que su cuerpo le dictara que hacer.

Dejando lentamente que aquel pedazo de carne entrara en su boca mientras comenzaba a bombear entre sus labio el miembro de su novio que por alguna razón era delicioso casi haciéndola adicta a él. Mientras Sabrina estaba con su labor, Ash estaba llegando al cielo agradeciéndole al dios Pokémon de haber mandándolo a este lugar. A pesar que ambos eran primerizos en esta actividad lo disfrutaban con placer.

El pelinegro casi explotaba al sentir la ágil y cálida lengua de su novia envolverse alrededor de su miembro en el interior de su boca era un hecho Sabrina aprendía sobre la marcha lo hacía muy rápido. Lo que comenzó inicialmente eran lamidas tímidas y lentas, se habían convertido en más seguras y rápidas que se sentían muy placenteras. Unos minutos más tarde la joven parecía haber logrado su objetivó hacer que el pelinegro estuviera a punto de venirse.

Sabrina creo estoy a punto…de –dijo el pelinegro apretando las sabanas con fuerza, la joven a escuchar eso aumentó la velocidad de la acción. Ella quería sentir la esencia de su novio y nadie se lo iba a negar.

Ash finamente le dio su ansiado premio a la joven. Descargando una gran cantidad se esperma en el interior de la boca de Sabrina quien lo tragaba con todo gusto esa cantidad. El pelinegro tomo a la joven atrayéndola hacia el ahora era su turno de ir a la ofensiva lamiéndose los labios.

Muy bien mi bella dama ya te has divertido ahora me toca. – Dijo el pelinegro tomaba su pecho derecho con su mano masajeándolo mientras tomaba el pezón izquierdo entre su labios comenzaba a succionarlo de él, la joven estaba en completo éxtasis ya que Ash estaba haciendo un gran labor al jugar con sus pechos.

Ash amorcito esto se siente increíble. – Dijo la joven mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio que parecía un bebe hambriento a succionar sus pechos. El pelinegro ya hacia un buen rato había dejado de razonar y se había dejado llevar por su lujuria.

Cuando termino de jugar con los pechos de su novia los dejos descansar y se traslado hacia su parte íntima colocando su cabeza entre las bellas piernas de la joven pudo ver como los fluidos salían de su intimidad pasando su dedo índice junto con el medio por dichos fluidos dándole una pequeña lamida descubriendo su dulce sabor.

Eres bella y dulce mi bella dama en verdad muy dulce. –diciendo esto a su novia ataco con su lengua y boca a la intimidad de la joven que estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax.

Sabrina no podía más que gemir y retorcerse de placer al sentir la lengua de su novio que amaba como se movía en su interior… jugando con ella a placer no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la joven sentía que algo estaba por pasar…algo que la quemaba por dentro.

Ash me siento extraña, algo extraño esta viniendoooo! – Gritando la joven antes de correrse en la boca de su novio que gustoso lo bebió todo los jugos de su hermosa novia. Por primera vez en su vida Sabrina había tenido un orgasmo pero ambos sabían que todavía faltaba el platillo principal de la noche.

En diferentes regiones varias chicas no podían dormir por mucho que lo intentaran una castaña, una de ojos de zafiro, una peli azul y una peli miel tenían dificultares para dormir ya que esa noche sentían como si le estuvieras robando algo importante para ellas pero no sabían bien que era.

¿Estás segura que quieres continuar mi hermosa dama? – Pregunto el pelinegro recorriendo los pechos de la joven a besos lentamente bajando a su abdomen. Estremeciéndola con oleadas de placer acariciando las bellas piernas de su novia con sus manos.

Si completamente segura mi valiente caballero quiero ser tuya… quiero tener tu amor por toda la eternidad. –Dijo la peli violeta atrayendo al pelinegro hacia ella besándolo apasionadamente.

Ya tomaste tu decisión entonces así será. – Diciendo eso el pelinegro posiciono la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la joven que lo miraba impaciente. –esto puede doler mi bella dama. –Se dirigió a su novia.

Estaré bien lo soportare quiero que seamos uno Ash. – Respondió la joven a su novio que se disponía a entrar en ella.

Insertando levemente su miembro dentro de la peli violeta, Ash comenzó a avanzar poco a poco dentro de la intimidad de la joven pero se detuvo a toparse con una barrara…esa barrera era el himen de la joven, por lo que besándola con pasión rompió el himen de un solo golpe haciendo a Sabrina ahogara en un chillido de dolor con el beso liberando unas cuantas lagrimas, mientras jugaba con la lengua de su novio dejando que ese dolor se convirtiera en placer, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente, separándose de la joven sonriendo al vela arqueada de su espalda conteniendo sus gemidos. El pelinegro solo podía observar feliz el rostro de su novia sonrojada en place, con sus deliciosos y suaves pechos moviéndose arrítmicamente debido a sus fuertes embestidas.

Ash amor por favor…deme mas placer. – Gimió la chica al sentir al chico aumentado la velocidad de sus embestidas logrando llegar más dentro de ella.

Sabrina… mi hermosa dama estamos solos… así que puedes gemir todo lo que quieras… eso se volvió música para mis oídos. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a jugar de nuevo con los pechos de la joven besándolos.

Sabrina hundió sus uñas en la espalda del chico mientras rodeaba su cintura con largas y bien torneadas piernas. – Ash lo quiero todo dentro . – Gimió la joven ya totalmente segada por la lujuria.

Ya lo veo como tu tierna y húmeda vagina… intenta exprimirme todo, pero. – Dijo el pelinegro pero la joven no lo dejo terminar la últimas palabras poniendo sus dedo índice en la boca de Ash.

Está bien tome la pastilla antes de venir… lo quiero todo dentro de mí. – Gimió la joven aullando de placer al sentir como el semen de su novio invadía su vientre mientras tenía otro orgasmo esta vez más fuerte.

Eres realmente una verdadera diosa mi bella dama. – Lo dijo separándose de la joven, dejándose caer de espalda en la cama.

Ash amor eso fue grandioso. – Dijo la joven sonriendo. – Pero aun no estoy satisfecha quiero más, mucho más. –Acto seguido la joven se subió sobre el pelinegro haciendo que este la penetrara de nuevo disfrutando la deliciosa sensación.

Quién diría que mi bella dama fuera así, pero concuerdo contigo esto solo es el comienzo. – Hablaba el pelinegro mientras movía sus caderas, entonces era el turno de Sabrina para tomar el mando.

Apoyando sus manos sobe el pecho del pelinegro comenzó a cabalga como si no hubiera mañana con ritmo y fuerza de parte de ambos.

Sabrina amor se siente maravilloso. – Gemía el chico ante tal sensación de placer.

Ash mi valiente caballero… sigue así quiero que no te detengas. – Gemía la chica aumentado su velocidad. Besándose con mucha pasión. – Ash amor márcame quiero ser tuya siempre… y algún días tener a tus hijos. –Dijo la joven gimiendo con gusto al sentir la descarga del pelinegro por segunda vez invadiendo su vientre.

Tras eso la joven se desplomo sobre su novio y poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación haciendo despertar al pelinegro aun con los ojos cerrados intentado saber si lo que había pasado era un sueño o no intento levantase pero no pudo a sentir un peso encima de él abriendo los ojos para encontrase con la joven dándose cuenta que los eventos de la anterior noche si pasaron comenzó acariciando la cabeza de la peli violeta que se encontraba acurrucada en su costado pensado que no se arrepentía de nada ya que amaba a la chica. Despentando la joven le dio a al pelinegro un beso de buenos días.

Como amaneciste amor. – Saludo el pelinegro a su acompañante.

Bien ¿pero dime la vedad como estuve anoche? – Preguntaba la joven recodando la noche de pasión que habían vivido.

Estuviste fantástica. – Respondió el pelinegro a la joven haciéndola sonreír.

Me alegro escuchar eso bien me iré a arreglar y luego hare el desayuno descansa hasta entonces. – Dijo la joven levantándose para irse a su cuarto mientras el pelinegro apreciaba su bello cuerpo ya que noto no había vergüenza de parte del pelinegro como pudiera haber después de lo que paso entre ellos la noche anterior.

Paso un rato hasta que regreso la joven ya bañada y arreglada con el pelinegro decirle que ya estaba libre la ducha para que se arreglara el también. Se levanto de la cama a buscar su ropa teniéndola en mano se dirigió al baño a bañarse que si lo necesitaba después de un rato ya bañado y arreglado bajo a la cocina donde la joven ya tenía preparado el desayuno de ambos, sentándose en la mesa como ya era rutina salvo cuando la chica lo mandaba a capturar Pokemon.

Ash hoy iras a los alrededores de la central de energía en la ruta 10. – Comenzó hablar Sabrina al pelinegro mientras empezaba a comer.

Entendido, ¿a cuánto iré a captura? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la chica.

Esta vez te dejare eso a tu criterio. – Contesto la joven a su novio queriendo saber cuánto ha madurado en estos meses.

Bien, partiré terminando de desayunar. – Decía el pelinegro comiendo calmadamente gracias a la educación que recibió de parte de la joven.

Me alegro, verte comportarte así más por buen camino. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Todo es gracias a ti al principio me costó un poco de trabajo a acostumbradme pero me gusta más mi nuevo yo. – Hablo educadamente el pelinegro.

Bien terminemos de desayunar para que te puedas ir. – Hablo la peli violeta al pelinegro que este asentía.

Ambos continuaron desayunando hasta que terminaron, comenzaron a limpiar una vez estaba todo limpio salieron afuera de la casa de la joven.

Adiós Ash cuídate amor. – Dijo la joven dándole un beso en la boca al pelinegro que este correspondía, la joven noto que después de los sucesos de la noche anterior el pelinegro se volvió más confiado y más apasionado haciendo feliz a la peli violeta esta nueva faceta. Separándose después de un rato por falta de aire.

Si mi lo pides así mi bella dama tendré todo el cuidado de mundo. – Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa tomando una poké ball de si cinturón. – Sal Charizard. – Lanzando la ball llamando a su tipo fuego saliendo de ella el Pokémon. – Charizard necesito que me lleves a las cercanías de la central de energía. – Este movía la cabeza en señal de entendido, subiéndose en él Ash este comenzó a despegar tomando rumbo al lugar.

Después de que se fue el pelinegro la chica tomo rumbo al gimnasio tras un rato había llegado entrando al lugar rápidamente fue llamada por el recesionista mostrándole una caja larga que había llegado de Sinnoh para su novio interesada la abrió para ver su contenido. – Esto es. –Dijo la peli violeta al ver el contenido para luego sonreír. – Tendrá que aprender a usara Ash, llévalo más tarde a mi despacho. – Dijo antes de cerrar la caja para irse a su despacho a buscar algo de información sobre un rumor.

Después de una hora de vuelo el pelinegro había llegado al lugar bajándose de Charizard comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en búsqueda de de posibles capturas hasta que vio uno a ve que dice la Pokédex.

´´Magneton, Pokémon imán. La forma evolucionada de Magnemite. Su fuerza anti gravitatoria le permite flotar y es capaz de generar potentes campos electromagnéticos.´´

Qué me dices Charizard podrá contra él. – Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el tipo fuego rugiera y aumentara la llama de su cola. – Entonces vamos utiliza Lanzallamas. – Ordeno el pelinegro haciendo que el tipo fuego lanzara un muy potente ataque casi debilitándolo al instante pero respondió con Disparo espejo creando una esfera brillante que se dirigía directo al tipo fuego. – Utiliza Cola dragón y regrésaselo. – Dijo el Ash mientras el tipo fuego usaba en movimiento cargando energía en su cola tornándose verde y golpeando la esfera devuelta al Pokémon debilitándose listo para atraparlo le arrojo una ball atrapándolo. –Listo vamos por el que sigue. – Hablo el pelinegro mientras era seguido por el tipo fuego

Después de un rato se encontró con un Pokémon muy familiar era un Growlithe. Al mirarlo el pelinegro pensó que eran su oportunidad de atrapar a uno de los dos que deseaba tener.

Sal Hitmonlee. Dijo el pelinegro lanzando una ball para que apareciera el tipo peleador que recientemente había evolucionado. – Hitmonlee usa Meditación y luego Mega patada. – Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador el tipo lucha empezó a concentrar energía para luego irse contra el tipo fuego dándole una patada de frente pero su rival lo esquivo dando un salto para atrás. Usando mordisco contra el tipo lucha que hábilmente lo esquivaba.

El tipo fuego aprovecho y uso Rueda fuego contra Hitmonlee que sin problema esquivaba el ataque. – Utiliza Patada giro – Ordeno el pelinegro mientras seguía lo orden de su entrenador que pudo detener la Rueda fuego de Growlithe mandándolo al aire con ese patada sin espera la ordenes del pelinegro el tipo lucha uso Mega patada contra el Pokémon que estaba en el aire. Haciendo que el pelinegro tuviera un hilo de pensamiento, que demonio le estaba enseñando Primeape a su estudiante mientras lo veía haciendo una pose estilo de su maestro.

En el suelo se encontraba inconsciente el tipo fuego aprovechando esto lanzo la ball atrapando a Growlithe. – Por fin conseguí a uno. – Dijo feliz el pelinegro regresándolo a la realidad su tipo fuego que rugió molesto. – El siguiente será tu aprendiz Charizard. – Se dirigió a su Pokémon. – Buen trabajo te mereces un descanso. – Dijo el pelinegro regresando al tipo lucha regresándolo a su ball.

Buscando a los arreadores del sitio el pelinegro encontró uno que le llamo atención sacando su Pokédex para obtener información de él.

´´Elekid, el Pokémon eléctrico. El punto débil de Elekid está entre sus cuernos, pero la corriente eléctrica que pasa entre ellos sacude a los incautos.´´

Gabite ve. – Dijo el pelinegro haciendo aparecer a su lado. – utiliza Pulso dragón. – ordeno su entrenador preparándose para el ataque cuando vieron que el tipo eléctrico se dirigía directo a Gabite cargando un Puño trueno el cual recibió el tipo dragón sin recibir mucho daño aprovechando la cercanía Gabite soltó el Pulso dragón golpeándolo demasiado fuerte que lo mando a volar cayendo no muy lejos de su posición. Al parecer el ataque lo dejo muy debilitado a no poder levantarse del suelo aun con esfuerzos que intentaba fue inútil. Para terminar esto Ash solo arrojo una ball para finalizar el combate que concluyo en captura. – Estoy orgulloso de ti Gabite buen trabajo. – Decía el pelinegro acariciándole la cabeza mientras el tipo fuego estaba feliz usando un Lanzallamas al cielo por el poder que demostró su estudiante, en el pensamiento del pelinegro se hacía a la idea que algún día el tipo dragón podría rivalizar con Charizard en cuestión de fuerza.

Buen trabajo ahora descanse un poco. –Dijo el pelinegro regresándolos a sus poké balls. Una vez había terminado se encontraba cerca del él un Pokémon paseando que le traía viejos recuerdos de cuando se enfrento de a en Hoenn mientras consultaba la información.

´´Makuhita, el Pokémon agallas. Makuhita nunca se rinde aunque se tumbe una y otra vez, siempre se vuelve a levantarse y cada vez que se levanta, su cuerpo se carga de energía.´´

¿Me pregunto cómo atraparlo sin tener que enfréntame a él? – Se formulaba la pregunta la pregunta el pelinegro mientras lo seguía. Hasta que recordó al tipo planta que estaba entrenando. – Necesito tu ayuda Gloom. – Dijo saliendo arrojando una ball saliendo de ella el tipo planta que le recodaba su experiencia durante su primer viaje. - Gloom necesito que utilices Somnífero discretamente sobre él. –Le dijo a su Pokémon señalando al objetivo contestándole con una sonrisa a su entrenador, acercándose al Pokémon comenzó a soltar el polvo del sueño mezclándose con el ambiente que hacían que su objetivó tuviera sueño poco cediendo al sueño hasta que cayó dormido. A caer al suelo Ash le arrojo la ball capturándolo para luego desaparecer como las demás.

Creyendo que había finalizado el pelinegro sintió que algo se para en su hombro volteando a ver se topo con Pokémon azul que sus alas parecían de algodón sacando su Pokédex para analizarlo.

´´Swablu, el Pokémon pájaro algodón. Swablu tiene unas alas ligeras y esponjosas que parecen nubes de algodón. A este Pokémon no le asusta la gente. De hecho, puede llegar a posarse en la cabeza de alguien y servirle de gorro sedoso.´´

Después de escuchar la descripción al pelinegro le agrado así iba inténtalo capturar sin pelear. – ¿Swablu me agradas te gustaría viajar conmigo? – pregunto Ash al Pokémon que estaba en sus hombro izquierdo recibiendo una acaricia de confirmación de parte él. Buscando en su bolsillo una ball especial para el recodando que su evolución es fuerte y es usada en concursos saca la indica para él. Acerco la ball al Pokémon que este toco entrando en ella sin resistencia para luego desplacer. –creo que es hora de regresar a con Sabrina buen trabajo Gloom. – Dijo el pelinegro regresando al tipo planta a su ball. Mientras sacaba a Charizard subiéndose a él indicándole que regresara con la peli violeta

Después de un poco más de una hora de vuelo el pelinegro había llegado al gimnasio para presentarse con Sabrina después de la excursión para contarle como le había ido a entrar el recepcionista le comento que había llegado algo para él. Luego de agradecer el aviso se dirigió al despacho, llegando toco la puerta hasta que recibió la confirmación de entrar.

Volví Sabrina. – Dijo el pelinegro entrando en la habitación viendo a la joven sentado en el escritorio revisando algunos papeles.

Me alegro que regresaste toma asiento tengo algo que contarte. – Dijo la peli violeta haciendo la señal para que el pelinegro se sentara. Una vez sentado la peli violeta le comenzó hablar. – Me llego el rumor de avistamientos de un caballo con flamas azules por si te interesa. – Dijo la peli violeta haciendo sonreír al pelinegro gustándole la información que escucho.

¿Y donde se ubican los avistamientos? – Pregunto el pelinegro pensando que si el rumor es verdadero quisiera a ese Pokémon ya que combinaría con él

Ya tengo la ubicación del área mañana temprano puedes partir así que descansa por hoy, pero dime como te fue hoy. – Decía la peli violeta haciendo que el pelinegro le contara de todo lo sucedido dejándola satisfecha por el crecimiento de Ash.

¿Por cierto Sabrina me dijeron que había llegado algo para mí? –Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven que esta señalaba a la mesa del lado derecho, volteando el pelinegro a la dirección donde apuntaba su novia miro una caja larga y algo ancha.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto Ash sin saber que contenía la caja.

No más te digo que tendrás que aprender a como usara. – Hablo la joven con seriedad mientas el pelinegro se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba la caja.

Vamos a ver que es. – Dijo el pelinegro abriéndola para abrir los ojos de sorprendido por el objeto que se encontraba dentro pensando que su vida se volvió un poco más interesante y complicada.

 **Aquí acaba el capitulo**

 **Extra.**

 **La próxima actualización calculo que será el 28 de febrero**

 **Pokemons capturados hasta ahora**

 **Hitmonlee, Elekid, Dewgong, Luvdisc brillante, Staryu, Horsea, Imán,** **Growlithe, Makuhita, Swablu.**

 **Murkrow, Gloom , Koffing – Durante el salto de tiempo 3 meses cerca de la ciudad**

 **Nidoran , Nidoran , Rhyhorn, Scyther – Salto de tiempo 3 meses en el zafarí**

 **Respuesta a preguntas.**

PREGUNTA: sobre cuando se encontrar May con Ash no mas te puedo decir que serán en el capítulo 7, si Daisy tendrá el mismo equipo que en el manga la otra pregunta se contesto en este capítulo.

funny day: la respuesta se dará en el próximo capítulo pero con la referencia que hice esta mas que clara la respuesta.

 **Me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	5. Revelando lo que soy

**(Maldición esto se complico) – Pensamientos propios o hablar mentalmente.**

 ***Hola coma has estado* – conversación por Pokegear**

 **´´ Seadra, Pokémon dragón. Forma evolucionada del Horsea.´´ – descripción de la Pokédex**

 ** _Revelando lo que soy_**

Vamos a ver que es. – Dijo el pelinegro abriéndola para abrir los ojos de sorprendido por el objeto que se encontraba dentro pensando que su vida se volvió un poco más interesante y complicada.

Ante la vista de Ash apreciaba el objeto viendo un sable con vaina azul marino combinada con partes doradas en la batiente, centro y boquilla a igual que las anillas de esta. La empuñadura era de color dorado con negro. Por otro lado en la parte de arriba de la caja había un cinturón de cuero café junto a una pequeña bolsa del mismo material y color que el cinturón.

Aparecer que te gustaron tus nuevas pertenecías. – Hablo la peli violeta a su novio que parecía perdido por lo que le había llegado devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Para serte sincero me sorprendió el contenido ¿pero quién lo envió? – Pregunto el pelinegro a su novia cerrando la caja o mejor dicho el estuche.

No lo sé en la nota no mas decía que venía de Sinnoh y era para ti. –Respondió al pelinegro la joven.

Me pregunto quién lo ha enviado. – Dijo el pelinegro dándose una idea quien posiblemente lo había mandado.

Ash en tres días comenzaremos con las clases de estrategia avanzada. – Dijo la peli violeta al pelinegro que asentía antes las palabras de la joven.

Si me necesitas estaré entrenando. – Hablo el pelinegro a la joven.

No te esfuerces mucho quieres. – Dijo la joven al pelinegro ya que mañana partiría el pelinegro.

Entonces con tu permiso mi bella dama yo me retiro. – Dijo Ash haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse del lugar.

Tras salir del despacho el pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar que ha sido su sitio de entrenamiento por más de tres meses. Entrando en el camino hasta el centro de la arena sacando una Poké ball la lanzo saliendo de ella su compañero.

Lucario podríamos continuar donde nos quedamos ayer. – Dijo el pelinegro sacando de su mochila un par de guantes con una joya incrustada cada uno.

Si maestro ¿pero por qué tantas ganas de dominarlo?) – Pregunto el Pokémon a su compañero.

La razón es que tengo planeado en dos o tres meses irme a entrenar en campo abierto para aprender cómo moverme en cada ambiente. – Respondía el pelinegro a su compañero que escuchaba la explicación de su maestro.

(Entonces empecemos a entrenar) – Dijo el Pokémon a su compañero con una sonrisa

Cuento contigo compañero vamos a empezar. – Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose los guantes para iniciar.

(Recuerdo primero libera un poco de Aura luego piensa en un muro) – Dando instrucciones a su compañero Lucario comenzó.

Entendido. – Decía el pelinegro comenzando soltar un poco de Aura para luego darle forma dándole la forma de un pequeño muro.

(Bien ahora expándelo lo más que puedas) – Dijo el Pokémon al pelinegro dándole el siguiente paso

Vamos a ver hasta donde llego hoy. – Hablo con entusiasmó el pelinegro aumentando el tamaño del muro un poco más grande que el día anterior tomando el tamaño de un escudo mediano hasta que desapareció cayendo al suelo Ash agotado.

(Lo hiciste mejor que ayer) – Dijo el Pokémon ayudando al pelinegro para que se levantara del suelo.

Si pero todavía me cuesta trabajo mantenerlo. – Hablo Ash recuperándose un poco del agotamiento.

(Eso es porque estas aprendiendo a usar el Aura de forma externa y no interna como ya estas acostumbrado) – Decía Lucario a su compañero dando la razón del agotamiento.

Eso es verdad y todavía no pruebo en batalla la habilidad que termine de entrenar hace unos días. – Dijo el pelinegro sabiendo que esa habilidad sería muy útil en el futuro.

(No olvides siempre estar en calma y se prudente ante cualquier situación) – Decía el Pokémon a su compañero recodándole una de las virtudes de un caballero.

Eso lo tengo muy presente en mi mente. – Decía Ash recodando su antiguo yo que era muy impulsivo.

(Me alegro de escuchar eso maestro) – Decía Lucario mientras se sentía satisfecho viendo el cambio de su compañero en estos meses.

Ya descanse suficiente, Vamos a continuar. – Decía el pelinegro a su compañero que asentía para inicial otra vez.

(Como usted ordene) – Dijo el Pokémon a su maestro retomando el entrenamiento.

Continuaron con el entrenamiento hasta que se hizo la hora de regresar a la casa de la peli violeta, después de cenar y alimentar a sus Pokémons el pelinegro se fue a bañar terminándose de bañar se dirigió a su cuarto para encontrarse con la peli violeta en pijama que consistía en un short corto de color negro y una camisa de color rosa dentro de la habitación.

¿Quieres repetir lo de ayer o bienes por otra cosa? – Pregunto el pelinegro a su novia el motivo que estuviera ahí.

Algo parecido pero solo quiero dormir contigo esta noche. – Respondió la peli violeta con una sonrisa

Por mi no hay ningún problema hasta me gusto la escena de la mañana. – Contesto el pelinegro a la joven.

Si además tenemos que borrar la evidencia antes que vuelvan mis padres. –Dijo la peli violeta señalando la cama donde el pelinegro pudo ver una pequeña mancha de sangre que era el resultado de tomar la primera vez de su novia.

Tienes razón seria un poco problemático que alguien viera eso. – Dijo Ash acercándose a la cama para acostase.

No te preocupes ya después buscare un lugar donde podremos tener nuestra privacidad. – Hablo la joven acostándose en la cama a la espera del pelinegro.

Vamos a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora con nuestra situación. – Hablaba el pelinegro acostándose en la cama.

Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado amor. – Hablo la joven acomodándose a lado del pelinegro.

Te lo agradezco mi bella dama, buenas noches hasta mañana. – Dijo el pelinegro a la peli violeta listo para dormir.

Hasta mañana amor. – Dijo la joven dándole un beso en la mejillas lista para dormir.

Después de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos. Así paso la noche hasta que el pelinegro despertó viendo a su alrededor todavía era de noche tomando su Pokégear para mirar la hora viendo que eran las cuatro de la mañana, lo cerro y lo puso a un lado de la almohada para apreciar a la peli violeta dormida que lo abrazaba imaginándose esa escena con otras dos chicas que Ash amaba una era Daisy mientras la otra era May, pensando que si se presentara la oportunidad de tenerlas a su lado no la desaprovecharía. Liberándose del abrazo de la joven el pelinegro se levanto a vestirse, ya se había terminado de arreglase cuando oyó un bostezo.

¿Qué haces a esta hora levantado Ash? – Pregunto la peli violeta a su novio.

Me desperté y no pude volver a dormir, lo siento si te desperté. – Contesto el pelinegro a la joven

Dejando eso de lado ¿pareces que estás listo para partir en búsqueda de ese Pokémon? – Pregunto la joven al pelinegro que asentía antes sus palabras. –Ya que estamos despiertos vamos a preparar el desayuno para que te puedas ir. – Hablo la joven levantándose de la cama yendo a la puerta haciendo la señal que la siguiera.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno ya que la joven estaba enseñándole al pelinegro a cocinar para cuando estuviera viajando solo. Después de un buen rato habían terminado de hacer el desayuno sirviéndose ambos se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a comer.

¿Sabrina me podrías decir al lugar que iré? – Pregunto el pelinegro a su novia.

Vas a ir al bosque que esta a las afueras de Ciudad Cremini. – Contesto la joven a su novio.

Ciudad Cremini eso me trae recuerdo. – Dijo el pelinegro con nostalgia al recodar un lugar que está cerca de la ciudad.

Si deseas puedes preguntare a esa chica si se quiere unirse a tu harem. – Dijo la Sabrina al pelinegro con voz seductora lamiéndose el labio inferior.

¡Que dice Sabrina! Anabel es solo una amiga. – Contestaba alterado Ash antes las palabas de su novia.

Eso crees tú pero por qué no la visitas y lo descubres por ti mismo. – Hablo la joven con malicia.

Aunque a si fuera dudo que aceptaría ser parte de esto. – Decía el pelinegro a su novia un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando una mujer ama de verdad a su pareja está dispuesta a aceptar la situación sin importar dé que se trate. – Dijo la joven a su novio con calma y seriedad.

Nunca podre ganarte verdad pero en fin creo que está llegando la hora de partir. – Decía el pelinegro terminando de desayunar para irse a terminar de arreglase.

Eso es porque te falta mucho para poder comprender a las mujeres. – Dijo la peli violeta riéndose discretamente.

Tienes razón. – Dijo Ash a su novia dejando el lugar pensando en su mente que tendría que mejorar en el tema sobre cómo entender a las mujeres. El pelinegro se dirigió al baño para asearse, unas vez ya listo bajo al primer piso donde lo esperaba su novia.

¿Ya estás listo para irte? – Pregunto la joven cercas de la puerta al pelinegro.

Si, ya tengo todo arreglado. – Respondió Ash a la joven acercándose a ella.

Solo me queda desearte suerte. – Dijo su novia besándolo apasionadamente mientras el pelinegro respondía igualmente a la joven. Separándose un momento después por falta de aire.

Intentare volver lo más rápido posible para decirle lo nuestro a tus padre, pero no quiero saber cómo reacciona cuando se enteren lo que soy. – Decía el pelinegro con nervios pensando lo posibles escenarios cuando se enteraran los padre de su novia de lo que era y su relación con el pasado.

No te preocupes por eso. Donde tendremos que preocúpanos es por la ley que estas sometido. – Decía la joven burlándose de su novio que se puso más nervioso.

Solo espero que lo tome de la mejor manera posible o de contrario no llegare vivo a Kalos. – Dijo recodando la misión encomendada a él por parte del dios Pokémon.

Tienes razón, cuando vuelvas tendremos que hablar de unos cuantos cambios. – Hablo con seriedad la joven mirando a su novio.

Me pregunto que se tratara. – Hablo con miedo a ver así a la joven.

No te preocupes no es nada malo solo que si te vas a sorprender. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa con malicia.

Bien cuando regrese hablamos todo lo que quiera por lo pronto me retiro mi bella dama. – Decía el pelinegro a la joven que asentía a las palabras del pelinegro mientras cruzaba la puerta para irse.

Creo que tengo que empezar a limpiar para recibir a mis padres. – Hablo consigo mismo la joven yendo a ver qué áreas necesitaban ser limpiadas.

Afuera del casa el pelinegro había llamado a su tipo fuego/volador mientras le mostraba en su Pokégear a donde tenía que ir, una vez dadas las indicaciones se subió al Pokémon para luego despegar e ir a lugar del avistamiento.

A las afueras de Ciudad Cremini

Después de dos horas de vuelo el pelinegro había llegado al punto de partida que era la entrada de bosque pidiéndole a su Pokémon que aterrizara, una vez en tierra regreso a Charizard a su ball y comenzó a caminar adentrándose al bosque buscando el lugar del último avistamiento después de media hora de caminata Ash había encontrado el lugar, entonces tomo una ball de su cinturón y llamo a su compañero que aparecía ante él.

(¿Me llamaste maestro?) – Pregunto Lucario a su compañero

Si, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar un Pokémon. – Contesto el pelinegro a su compañero.

(¿Qué clase de Pokémon es?) – Pregunto el Pokémon a su maestro viéndole que buscaba algo.

Si mis sospechas son correctas el Pokémon es este pero con llamas azules. –Dijo Ash a su compañero mostrándole en su Pokédex la imagen del objetivo.

(Entendido me esforzare para encontrarlo) – Respondió Lucario teniendo una idea de por qué lo busca su maestro.

Entonces Vamos tu ve hacia esa dirección mientras yo iré a esta avísame si encuentras algo. – Decía el pelinegro señalando a la dirección que irían cada una a buscar.

Después de eso cada uno empezaron su búsqueda, habían pasado alrededor de media hora se habían encontrado con muchas clases de Pokémon pero no a quien buscaban.

Maldición sabía que sería difícil de encontrar pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. – Dijo el pelinegro siguiendo su búsqueda entre el bosque. Pero pensó que sería mejor reunirse con su compañero ya que sintió que se empezó a mover hacia el norte. – (¿Lucario está todo bien porque empezaste a moverte hacia el norte?) – Pregunto a su compañero, a pesar de que están lejos gracias a que domino esta habilidad puede comunicase con él.

(Si pude ver por el área la figura de un caballo que se dirige hacia el norte solo falta confirmar que es el que buscamos) – Respondió Lucario a su maestro mientras se dirigía al lugar que menciono.

(Bien por si acaso iré yo también si es a quien buscamos solo vigila su movimientos de acuerdo) – Dijo el pelinegro a su compañero mientras se dirigía a su posición siguiendo su Aura.

(Entendido maestro) – Respondió a su compañero mientras seguía yendo al área para ver si era el objetivo que buscaba su maestro. Después de un rato había llegado al lugar, se acerco con cautela para vigilar y ver si era al quien buscaba escondiéndose entre los arboles pudo lograr ver que en efecto era a quien buscaba su maestro. – (Maestro objetivo confirmado espero indicaciones) – Se comunico con su maestro que a sentir su Aura noto que estaba cerca del lugar.

(Mantén posición hasta que llegue y avísame cualquier movimiento que haga o dirección que tome.) – Dando las ordenes a su compañero mientras iba corriendo a toda velocidad a lugar donde se siente la Aura de su compañero.

(Como usted ordene maestro) – Respondió a su compañero mientras vigilaba cada movimiento del objetivo. Un par de minutos después el pelinegro había llegado a la posición de su compañero mezclándose con los arboles pudo ver a su objetivo descansando.

Lucario quédate aquí y vigila la zona dime si alguien se acerca. – Dijo el pelinegro a su compañero.

(¿Porque quiere que vigile la zona maestro?) – Pregunto el Pokémon a su compañero.

Fácil como se extendió el rumor del caballo de las llamas azules, puede que vengas mas entrenadores a intentar a captúralo y no quiero que nadie interrumpa la batalla. – Respondió el pelinegro a su compañero dándole entender por que le dio esa orden.

Después de eso el pelinegro salió de su escondite para acercarse al Pokémon.

Ponyta te reto a una batalla aceptas. – Dijo el pelinegro liberando un poco del su Aura para trasmitir su intenciones al Pokémon que no sentir hostilidad de parte del pelinegro asintió con la cabeza para dar su confirmación tomando una Poké ball de su cinturón. – Bien comencemos sal Primeape. – Llamo a su Pokémon tipo lucha a combatir lanzando la ball pareciendo frente a él listo para pelear.

Primeape usa Golpe. – Ordeno el pelinegro haciendo que el Pokémon se lanzara directo a su rival esquivando el golpe girando rápidamente uso Doble patada el tipo lucha pudo esquivar el primero pero fue alcanzado por la segunda patada haciéndolo retroceder por el impacto.

¿Primeape te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el pelinegro al tupo lucha recibiendo una confirmación. – Entonces vamos con un Tajo cruzado. – Dijo el pelinegro, siguiendo la orden de su entrenador el tipo lucha fue de nuevo contra su rival que había realizado un Ataque rápido que esquivo sin problema Primeape conectándole el golpe directo haciéndolo que retrocediera por la fuerza del impacto . – Bien hecho intentemos otra vez con Golpe. – Ordeno el pelinegro haciendo que el tipo lucha se volviera a lanza contra el rival que también iba directo contra Primeape repitiendo el Doble patada esquivando el ataque del uno al otro hasta que aprovecho el tipo fuego que había saltado un poco su rival para golpéalo mandándolo a volar un poco lejos.

¿Puedes continuar Primeape? – Pregunto Ash a su Pokémon que asentía a sus palabras. Mientras tanto el rival se había cubierto de fuego y se lanzaba contra el tipo lucha. – Primeape intenta contrarrestaros con puño hielo. – Dijo el pelinegro a su Pokémon, aprovechando su experiencia como boxeador esquivo el ataque haciéndose para a un lado golpeándolo directo en un costado tumbándolo cerca de unos árboles. Pensado que ya lo tenía lanzo una ball para atraparlo pero la esquivo. En eso había salido un Pokémon entre los arbustos que rodeaba los arboles donde se encontraba antes el tipo fuego. Que reconoció el pelinegro de inmediato. – Un Eevee. – Dijo el pelinegro viendo la escena frente de él la ball había golpeado al Pokémon atrapándolo sin poner resistencia para luego desaparecer la ball. – Qué demonios paso – Decía sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Recuperándose de lo que había pasado pudo ver que el tipo fuego estaba preparado para lanza otras ver el mismo ataque contra el tipo lucha. – Primeape ve y usa Terratemblor. – Obedeciendo la orden de su entrenado poniéndose enfrente de su rival que iba a embestirlo y lanzando una onda que sacudían el suelo haciendo que el rival perdiera el equilibrio y fallara su ataque.

Vamos a terminarlo con un Tajo cruzado. – Ordeno el pelinegro haciendo que el tipo lucha aprovechara la oportunidad a verlo cansado ya el tipo fuego que no pudo esquivar el ataque de Primeape debilitándolo. Aprovechando eso el pelinegro lanza de nuevo una ball que esta vez dio en el blanco atrapándolo para luego desaparecer. Pero Ash se preguntaba que había sido es ataque tipo fuego que nunca antes había visto.

Buen trabajo Primeape mereces un buen descanso. – Dijo el pelinegro notando que el tipo lucha estaba un poco agotado luego de la batalla. Para luego regresarlo a su Poké ball. – Lucario cerca de aquí hay un lago vamos allá a descansar un poco quieres. – Decía el pelinegro a su compañero mientras señalaba hacia donde tenían que ir.

(Como usted quiera maestro) – Respondió Lucario a su compañero, comenzado a caminas hacia el lugar después de unos minutos estaban cerca ya que podían ver el agua del lugar.

Llegando al lago el pelinegro empezó a recordar los sucesos que ahí pasaron, tales la persecución que le dieron, así como cuando conoció al celebro de la frontera de este lugar.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Anabel en estos momentos. – Se pregunto así mismo el pelinegro pero de inmediato recordó las palabras de su novia para sacudir su cabeza de forma violenta intentando no pensar en eso. – Maldición en que estoy pensando, con Sabrina está bien pero dudo que ella acepte algo así. – Intentando calmase y mantener la tranquilidad pensando por incomodo que le resultara hablar del tema tenían que hacerse a la idea. Por otro lado su compañero noto una presencia que se cerca del lugar donde se encontraban.

(Maestro alguien viene para acá que hacemos) – Pregunto el Pokemon a su compañero haciendo que se recupérala notando el también la presencia que se acercaba a ellos.

Nada Lucario solo actuaremos normal hasta ver de quien se trata y dependiendo de la situación actuaremos está claro. – Dando las indicaciones a su compañero mientras se acostaba para descansar imitando a su maestro el Pokémon hizo lo mismo.

Cerca del lago donde se encontraba el pelinegro una joven peli lila iba paseando por los alrededores disfrutando del ambiente del bosque mientras se dirigía al lago donde se encontraba el pelinegro ya que eran unos de sus lugares favoritos para descansar. Después de unos minutos llego al lago pero antes de acercaste a la orilla noto a dos figuras acostada deteniéndose pegándose a un árbol las miro con detalles ya que una de ellas le recordaba al único chico que logro entrar a su corazón.

Acostado el pelinegro noto que la presencia que antes habían sentido ahora los miraba. – ¡Sal de tu escondite, se que estas ahí porque no te muestras! –exclamo el pelinegro señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la joven sorprendiéndola que supiera que lo estaba observando.

Lo siento no era mi intención espiarte. – Se disculpaba lo joven acercándose a él, inmediatamente el pelinegro reconoció la voz.

Me sorprende que tengas esos ámbitos Anabel. – Dijo el pelinegro en forma de burla haciendo que la joven abriera los ojos a escuchar su nombre.

Recuperándose de la impresión. – ¿Como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto la joven al individuo que tenía enfrente.

Como no recordar el nombre de tal bella doncella. – Hablo muy teatralmente mientras se levantaba dando la espalda a la chica. – Pero no me he ganado el derecho de que tal bella doncella recodara el nombre de este humilde caballero. – Continuando con su actuación hasta las últimas palabras terminado con una reverencia. Sorprendiéndola a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Por otro lado Lucario tenía expresión que no entendía que estaba haciendo su maestro. – (Esto será el síndrome que desarrollo en esto meses) – Recodando una conversación que sostuvo con su compañero unas semanas atrás. – (Esa chica le está enseñando bien pero su mente está siendo un poco afectada, se fuerte compañero) – Deseándole suerte a su maestro ya que todavía le faltaba aprender varios temas más.

La joven no podía creerlo que la persona que estaba frente a ella era la misma que deseaba ver. – A…ash. – Dijo la peli lila a duras penas sin poder decir otra cosa pero por dentro se encontraba realmente feliz de verlo de nuevo.

Me siento realmente honrando que recuerdes mi nombre bella doncella. – Dijo el pelinegro enderezándose y poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho a la altura del corazón. Haciendo que la chica se pusiera rojo por tal escena que se desarrollaba frente de ella. Mientras tanto el pelinegro había salido del modo caballero y siendo consciente de que lo había sucedido se lleno de vergüenza. – Lo siento mucho Anabel sin querer entre en ese modo. – Decía el pelinegro intentado explicar su reciente comportamiento devolviendo a la joven a la normalidad con esas palabras.

Me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿pero dime que es ese modo? – Pregunto la peli lila tratando de entender lo que decía el pelinegro.

De una manera resumida, fue algo que desarrolle inconscientemente durante mi formación en estos meses. – Explicando el pelinegro de una manera resumida a la peli lila lo que dijo anteriormente.

¿Qué tipo de formación recibiste para tuvieras algo así? – Pregunto la peli lila al pelinegro queriendo saber que lo llevo a ese estado.

Lo siento mucho Anabel pero no te lo puedo decir. – Respondió el pelinegro a la joven seriamente y cerrando los ojos.

Entiendo si no quieres decirlo no te obligare, ¿pero dime qué haces en este lugar? O eso tampoco me lo puedes decir. – Pregunto seriamente la peli lila al joven entrenador.

Vine a capturar al caballo de las llamas azules. – Lo dijo con tono serio y una seguridad que llamo la atención de la joven a ver a un Ash más maduro sobre todo el tipo de ropa que traía que era muy diferente a cuando lo conoció dándole un aire que no sabía explicarlo la joven, apreciándolo bien su nueva imagen que consistía en pantalón vaquero negro a igual que los zapatos y su chaleco que lo tenía abierto, una camisa azul marino y corbata amarilla sobre todo noto que ya no usaba gorra. Causándole un gran sonrojo muy notable.

Me sorprender que quieras capturar a ese Pokémon, ya que supuse que se extendió el rumor muchos entrenadores vendrían por él pero nunca imagine que tu lo quisieras. – Hablo la joven comprendiendo la razón que el pelinegro hallaba ese lugar.

Si vine por que combina conmigo ese Pokémon, además de que lo capture. –Dijo el pelinegro de lo más calmado como si no fuera nada importante.

¿Cómo que ya lo capturaste? – Pregunto la peli lila alterada por la sorpresa.

Ya lo capture eso fue como hace media hora. – contesto el pelinegro con tranquilidad a la joven.

Recuperándose de la noticia la joven pensó que tendría un buen entrenador el Pokémon. – Cuidaron bien Ash. –Dijo la peli lila dedicándole una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Así lo hare Anabel. – Contesto el pelinegro a la joven con determinación en sus ojos hasta que pensó en algo. – ¿Anabel podría pedir tu opinión sobre algo? –pregunto el pelinegro a la chica confundiéndola un poco.

¿Si, de que se trata? – Pregunto la joven queriendo saber sobre que necesita su opinión.

Suspirando… veras tengo un amigo que está sometido a una especie de ley. –Dijo el pelinegro captando la atención seria de la joven.

¿De qué se trata esa ley? – Pregunto intrigada la joven.

Esa ley, se trata de que si queda un miembro de la familia y es hombre, tenga la obligación de reconstruir su familia dándole permiso de tener múltiples parejas para asegurar la supervivencia del clan. – Terminando la explicación el pelinegro la joven se puso rojo y balbuceaba intentando de procesar lo que había escuchado, un par de minutos después se había recuperado pensando en la respuesta.

Basándonos en la historia antigua eso viene de diferentes culturas, yo pienso si las chicas están de acuerdo con la situación no debe de haber problemas. – Dio su punto de vista la joven haciendo que el pelinegro suspírala con pesadez. – ¿Dime cuantas mujeres decidió o le impusieron en total eso también cuenta? – Pregunto la joven al pelinegro.

En total aparte de mi principal puedo tener onces mujeres más. – Dijo el pelinegro notando que cometió un error mirando a la chica que quedo helada por la declaración de Ash. – Quiero decir mi amigo puede no yo. – Intentando zafase de la situación.

(Te echaste de cabeza maestro) – Dijo Lucario recargado en un árbol.

Crees que no lo sé Lucario. – Le contesto a su compañero un poco alterado cuando sintió que lo agarraron de los brazos para voltear para encontrarse con una Anabel con expresión seria que lo miraba fijamente. – ¿Porque tienes esa cara Anabel pasa algo? – Pregunto con nervios el pelinegro mirando la chica de ese modo.

Y todavía preguntas. – Dijo la joven con seriedad haciendo que Ash se tensara por los nervios. – ¿Dime la verdad ese amigo de me hablaste que eres tú? – Pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos conservando su tono de seriedad haciendo que suspírala de resinación.

Si Anabel soy yo el que está sometido a esa ley. – Respondió serio el pelinegro a la joven haciendo que lo soltara de la impresión.

¿Cuéntame cómo terminaste en esa situación? – Pregunto la joven al pelinegro un poco más calmada.

Es un poco complicado de explicar. – Contesto intentando de encontrar la forma de escapar pero fue agarrado del brazo por la joven.

No te preocupes tengo bastamente tiempo para escuchar todo así que comienza quieres. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa al pelinegro que sintió escalofrío a escuchar esas palabra sabiendo que no podía escapar empezó a contare a la peli lila todo.

Mientas tanto en Ciudad Azafrán unas horas antes.

Una joven peli violeta se encontraba en la sala de su casa modificando un poco la rutina de aprendizaje de su novio y a la espera de sus padres que volvían ese día

Creo que con esto ya está todo arreglado. – Dijo la joven estirándose ya que había terminado con el trabajo, mirando el reloj para ve la hora pudo ver que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra ante que llegaran sus padres empezó a arreglar la casa para que estuviera limpia para dar la noticia de su noviazgo con el pelinegro.

Terminado de limpiar y arreglase la peli violeta comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para la comida de mas tarde durante la preparación oyó que abrieron la puertas entrando dos personas mayores. El hombre cerca de los cuarenta y tres años traía traje azul, y cabello de negro azulado, mientras que la mujer estaba cerca de los cuarentas, de pelo castaño rojizo vestía blusa de color amarillo y una falda larga color rosa. Ambos miraron a la cocina donde pudieron ver a su hija.

¿Sabrina que haces aquí no deberías estar en el gimnasio? – Pregunto su padre.

Hoy decidí tomar el día libre, porque quiero presentares alguien especial. – Dijo la joven sonrojada captando la atención de sus padres ya que nunca la habían visto así

Me pregunto quién será para ponerte así hija. – Decía la madre de la joven dándose una idea a ver esa faceta de su hija. – ¿Acoso es tu novio Sabrina? – Pregunto la castaña a la joven que se puso roja ante la pregunta de su madre.

¡QUEEEEEE! – Grito el padre la joven por la noticia que acaba de escuchar. – ¿Sabrina ese es cierto, tiene novio? – Pregunto a su hija sin poder créelo aun que solo como respuesta la joven asentía con la cabeza.

Felicidades hija ¿pero cuéntame cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo con él? – pregunto la madre de la joven después de felicitara a ver a su hija comportarse como una joven normal.

Un poco más de tres meses. – Contesto la joven sonrojada a la pregunta de su madre.

¿Pero dinos como es el a que se dedica? – continuo preguntando la castaña a su hija queriendo sebes que clase de hombre había ganado el corazón de su hija.

Antes de contestar eso. – Dijo la peli violeta para luego mirar directo a su padre. – De una vez te digo papa no quiero que te metas en mi relación por ningún motivo. – Decía la joven con tono frio que causo escalofríos a su padre.

¿Porque le dijiste eso tu padre Sabrina? – Pregunta la castaña a su hija por el cambio que tuvo esta.

En un momento lo sabrás mama. – Hablo con tono serio la joven para tomar aire para empezar hablar. – En cuanto como es ustedes lo conocieron en el pasado. – Esto hizo que los padres de la joven se preguntaran quien será si ellos ya lo conocen. – Y a que dedica es un entrenador pero también es un caballero del Aura. – Termino de habla la peli violeta a sus padres por un lado su madre no entendía eso sobre caballero del Aura volteo para ver a su esposo parecía que había recibido una impactante noticia dejándolo helado por unos instantes hasta que recupero.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! – Soltó el grito a todo pulmón el padre de la joven por la noticia.

Desde ahora te lo digo papa mi novio está sometido a esa ley y yo soy la principal. – Dijo la joven sonrojado pero con determinación soltado la información a su padre que no sabía que decir ante lo que le dijo su hija

¿Me podrían explicar sobre lo que dijiste hija que eso de caballero, ley y principal? – Pregunto la madre de la joven que no entendía lo que dijo su hija.

Para poder entenderos tiene que saber sobres los eventos del pasado. – Dijo el padre de Sabrina a su esposa comenzando a explícale por partes sobre el pasado, cómo surgió la ley y de que se trataba. Dejando a su esposa sorprendida por lo que escuchaba después de un rato termino la explicación el padre de Sabrina.

¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso Sabrina? – Pregunto la castaña a su hija esperando la respuesta

Si mama, aunque a él todavía le incomoda un poco hablar del tema. – Contesto la peli violeta a su madre.

¿Y cuando lo conoceremos a tu novio? – Pregunto el padre de la joven sin poder créelo la ironía de la vida.

Está en una misión personal, pero volverá a la casa un poco más tarde. – Dijo la joven llamando la atención de sus padres.

¿Dijiste volverá a que te refieres hija? – Pregunto la castaña a su hija.

Sobre eso el vive actualmente aquí conmigo. – Dijo la peli violeta a sus padres con una sonrisa dejándolo por la información mientras ella continuo con sus deberes como si nada hubiera pasado.

Devuelta con Ash y Anabel

Después de un rato el pelinegro termino de explicare a la peli lila su situación actual dejándolo sin habla después de un momento de silencio la peli lila decidió hablar.

Déjame ver si entendí bien, eres un caballero, puedes usar el Aura, hacer considerado el ultimo de tu familia tienes que reconstruirla dándote permiso de tener un harem todavía no lo puedo creer. – Dijo la chica intentado de asimilar sobre la situación sobre el chico que ella amaba, después de un momento que en cierto modo le convenía la situación a la peli lila.

Oye Anabel puedo preguntarte algo – Dijo el pelinegro a la joven sacándola de su pensamientos.

Claro Ash que quieres preguntarme. – Contesto la peli lila al pelinegro sin saber sobre que quería pregúntale.

¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de mi Anabel? – Pregunto seriamente el pelinegro a la joven poniéndolo roja a tomarla con la guardia baja.

¿Cómo lo supiste Ash? – Pregunto alterada la joven por sentirse expuesta.

No lo tomes mal Anabel, pero durante nuestra conversación sin querer leí tu corazón y me percaté de tus sentimientos. – Dijo el pelinegro causándole un gran sonrojo muy notable a darse cuenta Ash que la chica no estaba lista de hablar del tema tomo su mochila sacando un pedazo de papel y una pluma anotando su número. – No me tienes que contestar de inmediato cuando estés lista para hablar márcame quieres. Tomado su mano y dándole su número a la joven. Ya cumplí con mi objetivo tengo que volver adiós Anabel. – El pelinegro se despidió de la joven comenzando caminar cuando de repente sintió que lo abrazaron por la espalda.

Espera un momento por favor. –Dijo en voz baja la peli lila. – Me enamore de ti después de nuestro segundo combate. – Decía la joven sonrojada mientras el pelinegro la escuchaba. – Así que Por favor déjame entrar quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa si te tengo que compartirte con otras. – Dijo sin soltar al pelinegro la joven.

Anabel como tú lo dijiste si estar de acuerdo con mi situación entonces no habla problema. – Repitió las misma palabras que había escuchado de la joven cuando le pidió la opinión sobre su situación.

Yo estoy de acuerdo Ash. – Dijo la peli lila al chico que le amaba soltándolo.

Volteando hacia ella comenzó hablar. – Tú ganas Anabel pero recuerda siempre que esta fue tu decisión. – Termino de hablar el pelinegro en cuanto termino de decir la última palabra la peli lila se lanzo a bésalo lo cual correspondía el pelinegro después de un rato se separaron se quedaron mirando por unos segundo hasta que su compañero los interrumpió.

(Lamento lo intromisión maestro pero tenemos otros asunto que atender) –Hablo Lucario a ambos jóvenes recodándole a su compañero que tenía que hablar con ciertas personas.

Ash tu Lucario nos hablo mentalmente. – Pregunto la joven a su ahora novio.

(Si Anabel es una de las habilidades que nos da el Aura) – Ahora el pelinegro hablando en la mente de su nueva novia sorprendiéndola. – Lo siento mi doncella pero tengo asuntos que atender. – Dijo el pelinegro entrando un poco en el modo caballero.

Está bien Ash, pero la próxima vez me contaras las habilidades que te da el Aura. – Dijo la joven a su novio.

Ya tienes mi numero márcame cuando tengas tiempo libre para poder conocernos un poco mejor. – dijo el pelinegro a la joven tomando una Poké ball llamando a su tipo fuego volador. – Bien Lucario es hora de irnos. – Hablo el pelinegro tomado su ball y metiéndolo en ella a su compañero. – Hasta la próxima Anabel cuídate. – Se dirigió el pelinegro a la peli lila subiéndose al tipo fuego/volador para indicándole ir de regreso con la peli violeta, despegando dejo sola en el lago a la joven que lo miraba.

Hasta pronto Ash. – Dijo la peli lila mirando cómo se alejaba el pelinegro hasta que recordó las palabras del pelinegro que le hizo sentir como en un cuento de hadas la doncella que vivía en la torre y el caballero que iba por ella.

Ciudad Azafrán

Después de un poco más de dos hora de vuelo pelinegro había llegado a la ciudad ahora no mas faltaba dirigirse a la casa de su novia.

A las afuera de casa de Sabrina estaba un Pokémos tipo fantasma vigilando por orden de la peli violeta para que le avisara cuando llegara su novio. A los lejos pudo nota al tipo fuego del pelinegro a sí que entro a la casa para avisarle a la joven llegando a donde estaba.

¿Qué pasa Haunter? – Pregunto la peli violeta al tipo fantasma que señalaba hacia la puerta. – ¿Ya volvió Ash? –pregunto la peli violeta al Pokémon que asentía a esta, entonces se dirigió afuera para recibir a su novio.

Afuera de la casa el pelinegro había aterrizado. – Gracias por todo Charizard ahora descansa. – Dijo el pelinegro regresándolo a su Poké ball para luego guardarla en su cinturón se dio la vuela cuando fue atrapado por la peli violeta dándole un beso de bienvenida a su novio durante unos segundo hasta que se separaron.

¿Cómo te fue en tu misión amor? – Pregunto la joven a su novio.

Fue un total excito, ¿pero dime tus padre ya volvieron? – Pregunto un poco nervioso el pelinegro a su novia.

Si te están esperando para conocerte. – Respondió la peli violeta a su novio aumentando sus nervios. – No tienes nada que preocuparte estaré a tu lado amor. – Dijo la joven tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

Te lo agradezco mi bella dama. – Hablo el pelinegro hacia la joven que le sonreía.

Andando que nos están esperando. – Dijo la joven llevando a su novio para que lo conocieran sus padres llegando a la sala. – Mama, Papa quiero presentares a mi novio Ash. – Llamo a sus padres para que voltearan y conocieran a su novio.

Ambos padres voltearon para encontrase con el novio de su hija, para ver a un joven que reconocieron de inmediato aunque ha crecido y cambiado seguía siendo el mismo chico que había ayudado a su hija en el pasado con su problemas.

Me alegro de verte de nuevo Ash. – Decía el padre de Sabrina a ver al pelinegro.

Hola ha pasado tiempo señor. – Dijo el pelinegro con nervios a estar enfrentes de los padres de su novia.

Nada de señor mi nombre es Yosuke y creo que recuerdas a mi esposa Kae. – Dijo el hombre presentándose formalmente el y su esposa.

Es un gusto verla de nuevo. – Saludaba a la madre de su novia.

Es gusto es mío y me alegro que mi hija tengo un novio tan guapo. – Saludaba la madre de la joven al novio de su hija dándole una calidad sonrisa.

¿Pero dime Ash como es que eres un caballero del Aura y novio de mi hija cuéntanos como sucedió? – Pregunto seriamente el padre de Sabrina al pelinegro dándole un escalofríos en la espalda.

¿Sabrina ya les contaste lo que soy? – Pregunto el pelinegro a su novia un poco alteado y con nervios.

La mayor parte no más falta unos pequeños detalles de tu parte. – Respondió la joven sentándose y haciéndole la señal para que sentara junto a ella.

Suspirando con pesadez Ash se sentó junto a la joven mirando a los padres de su novia.

Creo que tendré que empezar desde el principio. – Dijo el pelinegro para empezar a contar, como se entero que podía usar el Aura, la prueba que le pusieron, las ordenes, su nombramiento, sobre todo del tema que todavía le resultaba un poco difícil de hablar. Ambos padres pudieron mirar como lo que le dijo su hija era real al pelinegro no le resultaba tan fácil hablar sobre la ley a que sometido, después de escuchar al pelinegro eso el lugar se quedo en silencio.

Si mi hija está de acuerdo con la situación de que te encuentras por mí no hay ningún problema. – Hablo la castaña rompiendo el silencio de la habitación

Por mi parte tampoco hay problema, pero me costara un poco hacerme a la idea de lo que eres chico. – Dándole de alguna manera la aprobación el padre de la joven.

Gracia papa, mama por compréndelo. – Hablo la peli violeta feliz por la aprobación de sus padres. – Pero si nos disculpa tengo asunto que hablar con Ash acerca de su formación. – Dijo la joven llevando al pelinegro a la mesa donde tenía un folder empezando a mostrándole a su novio el contenido que había dentro.

Bien amor modifique un poco lo siguiente que tienes que aprender. – Decía la peli violeta a su novio captando toda su atención. – Primero será el manejo correcto con la espada, luego lecciones de finanzas y estrategias avanzadas te quedo claro amorcitos. – Dijo la joven en su faceta de maestra estricta haciendo pensar a los padres de joven que su hija podría conducir algún día a su novio por el camino del sadomasoquismo, mientras que Ash suspiraba pensando que siempre que cree tener un poco de paz se complicar las cosas para él.

Si Sabrina me quedo todo claro. – Contesto Ash a su novia recodando lo que paso en el lago. – Por cierto mi bella dama tú ganaste, Anabel esta dentro. –Dijo el pelinegro a la joven que entendió de que hablaba su novio.

Me alegro escucharlo, pero descansa lo que resta del día por que mañana empezamos la nueva rutina. – Dijo la peli violeta a su novio que suspiro por lo que iba a empezar mañana.

Un mes después

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Ash había empezado su entrenamiento con la espada cosa que le sorprendió a Yosuke que haberse ayudaba al pelinegro a entrenar ver que el chico de alguna manera tenía talento con la espada, era como si lo llevara en la sangre.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy Ash va haciendo hora de irnos a casa. – Hablo el padre de la joven al novio de su hija.

Estoy de acuerdo además ya me está entrando el hambre. – Contesto el pelinegro al hombre. Metiendo la espada en su estuche y cerrándolo para poder irse.

Luego de eso ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del gimnasio donde lo estaba esperándolos la peli violeta, una vez los tres juntos comenzaron a caminar a la casa para descansar. Llegando a la casa fueron recibidos par la mama de la joven que ya había preparado la cena, se sentaron en la mesa a cenar. Una vez terminado de cenar el pelinegro se fue a bañar para irse a dormir después de un entrenamiento duro, saliendo de baño vio que la peli violeta lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su cuarto.

¿Pasa algo Sabrina? – Pregunto Ash a su novio que estaba frente él.

No solo quería darte el beso de las buenas noches. – Dijo la joven acercándose a su novio para besarlo durante algunos segundos para después separase de él. – Tengo que terminar algo pero más tarde te acompaño. – Hablo la joven a su novio para luego irse a su cuarto.

Luego de eso el pelinegro entro a su cuarto para dormir tranquilo tardo unos minutos para quedar profundamente dormido. Unas horas más tarde en su sueño el pelinegro apareció en un lugar muy familiar

Me complace saber que va bien tu formación joven caballero. – Hablo una voz que el pelinegro reconoció al instante volteando a la dirección de donde venia.

Ha pasado un tiempo Arceus. – Contesto a dios Pokémon con seriedad.

Así es joven, vengo a asignarte tu primera misión oficial. – Decía Arceus a pelinegro que no tuvo reacción alguna antes las palabras

¿Cuál es la misión Arceus? – pregunto el pelinegro al dios Pokémon con tono serio

Pero antes de decírtela ¿dime joven caballero algunas vez has oído sobre la leyenda que rodea al Pokémon Hypno? – Pregunto Arceus al pelinegro que abrió los ojos ante la pregunta recodando una experiencia pasada con ese Pokémon, pero su intuición le decía que no era nada bueno esa leyenda.

 **Aquí acaba el capitulo**

 **Extra**

 **La próxima actualización será el 25 de marzo.**

 **La edad de Anabel seria de 16 años.**

 **Los nombres de los padres de Sabrina los saque de los actores de voz originales.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima vez que actualice.**


	6. La misión y el viaje

**(Maldición esto se complico) – Pensamientos propios o hablar mentalmente.**

 ***Hola coma has estado* – conversación por Pokegear**

 **´´ Seadra, Pokémon dragón. Forma evolucionada del Horsea.´´ – descripción de la Pokédex**

 **La misión y el viaje.**

Pero antes de decírtela ¿dime joven caballeros algunas vez has oído sobre la leyenda que rodea al Pokémon Hypno? – Pregunto Arceus al pelinegro que abrió los ojos ante la pregunta recodando una experiencia pasada con ese Pokémon, pero su intuición le decía que no era nada bueno esa leyenda.

No la conozco pero mi instinto me dice que no es nada bueno. – Respondió el pelinegro al dios Pokémon.

Tu instinto esta en lo correcto, así que te la contare. – Hablo Arceus confirmando que estaba en lo correcto. – Hypno por lo general es un Pokémon pacifico que se alimenta de los sueños, pero algunos se vuelven codiciosos a darse cuenta que mientras más sueños consuma más poderosos se hacen lo que lo llevan hipnotizar a los demás Pokémons para mantenerlos dormido, pero algunos lo llevan a los extremos secuestrando personas perdidas en el bosque para alimentarse de sus sueños. La leyendo surgió después que una niña desapareciera de un pueblo, un aldeano la miro por última vez con un Hypno los aldeanos la buscaron por el bosque por varios días hasta que encontraron el cuerpo de la niña sin vida a causa de desnutrición. – Termino de contársela el dios Pokémon al pelinegro que no sabía que decir a escuchar las palabras de Arceus.

¿Dime eso es verdad o solo es una leyenda? – Pregunto el pelinegro preocupado a deducir que tal vez la misión se trataba de lidiar con ese Pokémon.

Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu Ash, hay cosas que nos dicen que son verdad y lo que vemos que es verdad. – Respondió Arcues causándolo un pequeño tic al pelinegro. – Tienes que ir al bosque baya que se encuentra la isla Tera en el archipiélago ya creo que deducirte contra quien tendrás que enfrentarte. – Dijo el dios Pokémon al pelinegro que asentía antes sus palabras.

Entendido Arceus partiré en cuanto esté listo. – Respondió serio el pelinegro al Pokémon.

Una última cosa joven. – Hablo seriamente el dios Pokémon haciendo que el pelinegro prestara atención. – Veo que tu mente se quebró en esto últimos meses. – Dijo Arceus al pelinegro para que no entendiera a que se refería con eso de quebrar.

¿Disculpa me podrías explicar a que te refieres a que mi mente se quebró? –Pregunto el pelinegro esperando una explicación.

Veras por lo general lo que estas aprendiendo lleva tiempo en domínalo, pero como tú lo tienes que aprender lo más pronto posible por tu situación eso le pone mucha carga a tu celebro que busca forma de soportarlo. – Dijo Arceus al pelinegro que ponía cara no entender lo que le decían. – Para que entiendas fácil el modo caballero como tú le dices es causado por tu mente quebrada. – Con eso dicho hizo que Ash abriera los ojos al entender a donde se dirigía eso.

¿Eso quieres decir que yo? – Pregunto el pelinegro sin querer escuchar la respuesta posible, pensando que lo llevaría a la locura ese modo.

No es tan grave como piensas, pero si estas desarrollando una personalidad alterna. – Respondió Arceus al pelinegro haciendo que suspírala de alivio a escuchar eso.

Ya encontrare una manera de lidia con eso, Arceus la próxima vez que te vea quisiera algunas respuestas. –Dijo seriamente el pelinegro viéndolo directamente al Pokémon.

Te prometo que terminando tu misión obtendrás tus respuestas, hasta pronto joven caballero. – Se despidió el dios Pokémon del pelinegro envolviendo el lugar de una luz blanca.

Eso espero. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se envolvió el lugar de luz para despertar en su cuarto teniendo a la peli violeta dormida mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, acariciando la cabeza de la joven delicadamente hasta que esta se despertó.

Bostezo…la joven hasta que miro que su novio la esta acariciando. – ¿Ash qué haces despierto a esta hora acaso no puedes dormir? – Pregunto la peli violeta a su novio dulcemente.

No es eso, es que acabo de recibir una misión de parte de Arceus y que me llevara un par de días. – Respondió el joven a su novia que se le quedo mirando unos segundos.

¿Qué clase de misión te encomendó? – Dijo la joven recodando lo que vio en los recuerdos del pelinegro que el dios Pokémon lo contacto en sus sueños.

Suspiro… Tengo que encárgame de algo pero no se qué tan grave seas. –Hablo con seriedad el pelinegro a la joven. – Así que te lo contare. – Empezó a contarle lo hablado sobre la misión. Después de decirle de que se trataba la misión la peli violeta se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Parece que tendrás diversión eeeh...Ash. – Dijo con tono medio sádico que hizo temblar al pelinegro a escucharla. – Pero ya que estas despierto tan tempano que tal si nos divertimos un poco amorcito. – Hablo con tono seductor la joven a su novio besándolo. Recibiendo una sonrisa de su novio que empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

Lemon

Después de unos minutos de besar a la joven el pelinegro procedió quitarle la camisa a la chica junto a su sujetador para luego lanzarse a chupar los pechos de su novia.

¡Aaahh!... Ash hazlo más despacio. – Dijo la joven en voz baja aguantando el placer que le daba el pelinegro pero obtuvo el resultado inverso ya que su novio aumento la intensidad haciéndola gemir pero tuvo que morderse el labio para contenerse y no despertar a sus padres. Después que termino con los pecho de su novia Ash sonrió con malicia dirigiéndose a la parte baja de la joven recorriendo el camino con besos. Metiendo la mano dentro del short de Sabrina pudo sentir los fruidos de su novia.

Parece que ya estas lista amor. – Dijo el pelinegro a su novia mientras jugaba con su zona baja excitándola con cada movimiento que le daba a su vagina viendo la cara que ponía la joven saca su mano de short para proceder a quitárselo sin demora juntos con su bragas para apreciar luego acercarse a su intimida para besarla y morderla provocándole a su novia que se tapara su boca con las manos para no hacer ruido por el placer que estaba recibiendo de parte de su novio. – No me canso de tu sabor dulce, pero ya no puedo resistirlo más Sabrina quiero hacerte mía. – Dijo Ash para levantarse de la cama para luego proceder a quitarse su ropa dejando al aire su miembro erecto listo para invadir la intimidad de su novia acercándose a la joven pero fue detenido por esta.

Ash hoy es un dio peligroso así que ponte cóndor. – Dijo la joven a su novio provocándole una mueca al pelinegro. – Aunque si te quieres arriesgar no me importaría quedar de una vez embarazada de ti. – Decía la joven a su novio que resignado tuvo que aceptar ya que todavía no quería ser padre. Sacando de la mesita de noche un cóndor para luego ponérselo.

Eres mala amor sabes lo mucho que me gusta disfrutar contigo al natural. –Dijo el pelinegro en tono de juego mientras acercaba su miembro a la intimida de su novia.

A mí también, me gusta sentir cada descarga tuya invadiendo mi vientre pero tienes que aprender a cuidarte cuando vayas hacerlo con otras mujeres. – Decía la joven con su tono seductor mientras sentía como su novio estaba jugando con su miembro en la entrada de su vagina. – Pero cuando vuelvas seré yo la que se cuide para que puedas disfrutar tanto como tú quieras. – Dijo la joven al pelinegro provocándole un cambio a su novio que l miraba de forma lasciva.

Entonces es una promesa, ya deseo que vivamos solos ya que tus gemidos son música para mis oídos. – Terminando de decir eso introdujo su pene en la intimida de su novia de una sola estocada para luego moverse de forma ruda causándole a la peli violeta gemir lo más bajo posible pero era casi imposible debido al placer que recibía tras cada estocada de su novio.

Ash… si apenas… te lo sugerí hace dos días…pero concuerdo contigo necesitamos nuestro espacio. – Decía la joven entre gemidos ya que las veces que habían tenido relaciones tenían que contenerse algo que no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos.

Después de un rato habían aumentando el ritmo para evitar que salieran gemidos los dos se a completaban con una sección de besos apasionados mientras las estocadas que le daba el pelinegro a la joven aumentaba de fuerza.

Demonio… voy acabar Sabrina. – Dijo el pelinegro a la joven que también ya estaba llegando a su límite.

Hay… que acabar junto… Ash. – Lo dijo entre gemidos la joven corriéndose pero podía sentir como se venía su novio atreves del cóndor. Después de unos momento el pelinegro saco su miembro de la vagina de su novia retirándose el preservativo mirando ambos la cantidad que contenía. – Sí que te corriste mucho esta vez amor estoy segura que con esa cantidad me hubieras embarazado esta noche. – Dijo la joven a su novio mirando su miembro que estaba listo para otra ronda. – Esta vez me toca a mi darte placer Ash así que acuéstate. – Siguiendo las intrusiones de la joven el pelinegro se acostó en la cama mientras la joven se posicionaba en la parte baja de Ash lista para empezar.

Creo que me toca a mí complacerte amor. – Dijo la joven en forma seductora mientras lo empezaba a masturbar a su novio que disfrutaba de las habilidades de su novia. – ¿Pero dime Ash ya lo hiciste con tu otra amante? – Pregunto la peli violeta a su novio mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos.

No Sabrina todavía no me acuesto con Anabel, apenas nos estamos conociendo bien. – Respondió el pelinegro a la joven. – Porque lo preguntas estas celosas. – Dijo Ash en forma de burla a su novia que dibujo una sonrisa.

No estoy celosa, pero pensaba que si ya lo habías hecho con la otra por qué no subiéramos al siguiente nivel y tener un trió. – Dijo la joven mirando a su novia mientras que en la mente del pelinegro se imaginaba la escena de tener sexo con Sabrina y Anabel al mismo tiempo. Viendo la reacción de su novio ya sabía que se estaba imaginado. – Pero luego hablamos sobre eso, ahora déjame disfrutar de tu pene. – Terminando de decir eso la peli violeta introdujo el miembro de su novio ya estimulado dentro de su baca succionándolo y lamiéndolo dándole placer al pelinegro

Maldición Sabrina cada vez lo haces mejor. – Dijo el pelinegro a su novio sintiendo cada movimiento de la lengua de la joven chupándolo su miembro como si fuera nieve ya que todas las veces que lo habían hecho la peli violeta se superaba al jugar con el miembro del pelinegro.

Me haces feliz escuchar eso pero todavía no termino. – Se dio una pausa para decírselo al pelinegro para luego aumentando los movimientos para satisfacer a su novio con cada movimiento de la joven el pelinegro disfrutaba de la sensación haciéndose una nota mentar que la próxima vez que viera al dios Pokemon agradecerle de por la segunda orden.

Sabrina… estoy a punto. – Dijo el pelinegro a dura penar para que la joven continuara con el ritmo ya que lo quería todo semen de su novio a sentir que se estremecía el miembro se detuvo para saborear toda la descarga que salía del pelinegro llenando la boca de la joven que se lo pasaba por partes.

Fin de Lemon

Creo que tendremos que báñanos de nuevo. – Dijo la peli violeta al ver el estado de ambos y mirando el reloj de la habitación. – Me bañare primero mientras tú descansa amor. – Decía la joven mientras se ponía su rapa para salir de la habitación. ¿Pero dime Ash ha donde iras? Preguntando la joven a su novio el destino de su salida.

Tendré que ir a la Isla Tera. – Respondió a la peli violeta dejándola pensativa un momento.

A sí que iras al archipiélago te tomara como un día y medio llegar si vas volando. – Comento la joven a su novio terminándose de vestir sin recibir respuesta de este. – Bueno tendrás que irte lo más pronto posible así que busca tu ropa y prepara tus cosas mientras me termino de bañar de acuerdo. –Dijo la joven dejando la habitación mientras el pelinegro empezado hacer lo dicho por la peli violeta.

Después de un rato la peli violeta volvió ya cambiada para decirle que estaba libre el baño a sí que dirigió a bañarse, una vez terminado ya cambiado se dirigió a su habitación a tomar sus cosas pero había una nota de su novia que metiera una vestimenta específica para su viaje, luego de guardar la ropa que le sugirieron bajo a la cocina donde lo esperaba la joven ya con la comida lista y una cuantas vasos de sopa instantánea para su viaje.

Gracia Sabrina. – Dijo el pelinegro agradeciéndole a su novia las atenciones haciendo que la joven se acercara a él dándole un beso en las mejillas.

No tienes que gradecer es mi trabajo como tu esposa. – Decía la joven susurrando al pelinegro sacándolo de sí.

¿No queras decir como novia Sabrina? – Pregunto el pelinegro para saber por qué dijo esposa la joven.

Oficialmente soy tu novia, pero a ser la principal eso me convierte en tu esposa legar. –Dijo la joven a su novio dejándolo pensativo ya que le daba la impresión que estaba marcando su territorio la joven para que nadie le ganara el lugar.

Dejando pasar eso ambos se sentaron en la mesas a desayunar .terminando de comer el pelinegro metió los vasos de sopa a su mochila y se fue a terminar de arreglar y una vez finalizado bajo a la planta baja donde lo esperaba la joven para despedirse con beso.

Te cuidado y regresa lo más pronto posible. – Decía la joven despidiéndose de su novio que estaba a punto de partir.

Lo tendré. –Dijo el pelinegro para besarla de nuevo y luego salir por la puerta. Estando afuera de la casa el pelinegro lanzo una Poké ball saliendo de ella el primer tipo volador que atrapo al inicial su viaje, dándole las indicaciones y subiendo a él para luego despegar.

Isla Tera

Después de un largo viaje y descansar una isla cercana la noche anterior el pelinegro había llegado a su destino, mientras recorría el lugar dirigiéndose al bosque pero durante su trayecto presentía que algo pasaba en ese lugar sin prestare mucha atención se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo rumbo al sendero que lo conduciría al bosque cuando pudo sentir presencias mas adelantes y el sonido de ataques chocando no ayudaba mucho al pelinegro

Maldición espero no tener que involúcrame en peleas sin sentido. – Lo dijo con pesadez ya que no quería desperdiciar fuerzas y tiempo en batallas sin sentidos pero tenía que estar preparado si no podía avanzar pacíficamente tomando una ball de su cinturón la arrojo. – Sal Charizard. – Llamo al tipo fuego para que la acompañara hasta el bosque. – Charizard mas adelante se está levando una pelea no pelearemos sin no es necesario estás de acuerdo. –Se dirigía a su Pokémon recibieron una confirmación de este y proseguir su camino

Mientras se acercaban al lugar el pelinegro pudo notar dos bandos que peleaban por un lado se encontraba lo que pudo identificar como pandilleros recodándoles al trió de idiotas que siempre lo molestaban en su viajes, en un lugar tropical los mencionados estornudaron. De otro lado se encontraba oficiares de policía junto con algunos aldeanos decidió rodear el lugar poniéndose la capucha de su vestimenta. Parecía que el plan del pelinegro funcionaba dando que ambos bandos estaban discutiendo no se habían percatado de el pensando que ya no tendría problemas, pero en eso unos de los pandilleros lo noto.

¡Hey tu imbécil donde crees que vas sin nuestro permiso! – Exclamo unos de los pandilleros haciendo que todos dirigieran las miradas al encapuchado que continuo caminado como si nada. – Imbécil no escuchaste. – Se dirigió a él enojado por ser ignorado pero obtuvo respuesta del parte el. – Ya me canse de ese imbécil Koffing usa Bomba lodo. – Ordeno atacar al encapuchado que ni se molestaba en míralo cuando el Pokémon lanzo una bola morada dirigida al pelinegro que gracias a su entrenamiento la pudo esquivar con facilidad.

Dejando a todos sorprendidos que la pudo esquivar sin ni siquiera mírala. Ya que no estaba en su rango de visión para saber cuándo esquivarla.

Maldito cómo pudiste esquivarla. – Se dirigió al individuo que no le prestaba atención elevando más el enojo de los pandilleros.

(Vamos Charizard hay que regrésale el saludo) – Ordeno el pelinegro al tipo fuego que sonrió ante la orden de su entrenador que veía como movía el brazo a la dirección de los pandilleros lanzando un poderoso Lanzallamas contra el grupo de pandilleros que con dificultades lo esquivaron pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus Pokémons los grupos de Grimer y Koffing lo dejo fuera de combate.

Mal nacido como te atreviste. – Dijo con enojo uno de los pandillero al ver la situación que se encontraban.

Yo solo respondí a la agresión que recibí. – Dijo el pelinegro con tranquilada sin voltearlos a ver. – Y a la respuesta de cómo esquive el ataque solo diré que a diferencia de ustedes yo no necesito mis ojos para ver. – Lo dijo con un poco de burla hacia los pandillero que se sintieron ofendidos antes las palabras del el encapuchado.

El pelinegro iba a seguir su camino ya que los oponente estaba prácticamente derrotados cuando escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta a los lejos que se acercaba al lugar. Después de unos segundos había donde estaba el pelinegro un hombre alrededor de los treinta. Que miro con disgusto la escena.

¿Quién de ustedes bola de inútiles me puede explicar cómo perdieron? – Pregunto molesto el hombre a los pandilleros.

Lo sentimos jefe todo iba bien hasta que apareció ese imbécil. – Dijo uso de los pandilleros identificando al hombre como su líder mientras señalaba al encapuchado. Haciendo que su líder lo mirarla con odio.

¿Así que tú fuiste el que hizo esto a mis subordinados? – Pregunto con ira al encapucha que miraba hacia el bosque sin prestare afección.

Yo solo respondí a la agresión de ellos, si no me hubieran atacado y dejado seguir mi camino esto no habría pasado. – Respondió con calma al hombre elevando su ira.

No me importa, pero te ensañe lo que pasa cuando te mete con la federación de motociclista de Kanto. – Hablo con arrogancia el hombre confiado de su fuerza arrojando una ball. – Vamos ha aplastado ve Golem. – Llamo su tipo roca el hombre confiado.

Acabemos con esto, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro.

Ya veremos si sigues así cuando termine contigo, Golem usa Avalancha. –Fueron las palabra del hombre ordenando a su Pokémon atacar, el tipo roca utilizo el ataque haciendo caer del cielo rocas dirigidas al pelinegro y a su Pokémon esquivando ambos las rocas.

Maldito como te atreves hacer eso. – Dijo con ira Ash viendo al sujeto con odio.

No esperes que esto sea un combate normal esto una pelea sin reglas. – Dijo el hombre riendo haciendo que el pelinegro apretara los puños a oír esas palabras.

Si así lo quieres está bien pero recuerda tu empezaste, usa Lanzallamas. – Eran las palabras de Ash haciendo que el tipo fuego lanzara el ataque contra el tipo roca rodeándolo en fuego.

Jajajaja… pierdes el tiempo ese ataque no dañara a mi Pokémon. – Se burlaba el hombre del el encapuchado.

Mirarlo tan solo mirarlo. – Comento tranquilo el encapuchado captando la atención del hombre mirando como el tipo roca estaba siendo afectado por las llamas.

Como es posible eso si ese ataque no tendría que tener efecto por su tipo.- hablo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasado.

La solución es fácil. – Hablo con confianza el pelinegro. – Normalmente así seria pero si el fuego es poderoso que creer que pasaría dando de entender lo que quería decir. Esto lo aprendí en un combate contra mi rival y mejor amigo. – Dijo el pelinegro recodando su combate en Johto de agua vs fuego. –terminemos con esto Charizard usa Pulso dragón. – Cumpliendo la orden de su entrenador dejo de lanza fuego y empezó a carga el ataque expulsándolo con fuerza que al impactar contra el tipo roca lo mando a volar golpeando al hombre.

Recuperándose el hombre del golpe miro que su Pokémon trataba de levantarse con esfuerzo. – ¡Vamos levantarte si no puedes me desharé de ti no me sirve un Pokémon débil! – Empezó a gritarle al tipo roca haciendo hervir la sangre del pelinegro y del tipo fuego mientras veía como el hombre continuaba gritándole a su compañero.

¡Ya cierra la maldita boca! – Exploto Ash a no poder contenerse más llamando la atención del hombre. – Si tu Pokémon es débil por tu culpa. – Dijo con ira el pelinegro al hombre.

Tú que sabes de fuerza por tu apariencia y voz solo eres un niño. – Respondió con furia el hombre a sentirse ofendido.

Por experiencia se que el Pokemon más débil se puede convertir en el más fuerte con dedicación y entrenamiento adecuado, mi Charizard es el mejor ejemplo cuando era un Charmander fue abandonado por su entrenador por ser considerado débil e inútil tomo un poco de tiempo para que pudiera confiar en mí y poco a poco nos volvimos fuertes. – Dio su discurso sorprendiendo al hombre y la multitud que veía la batalla sin decir nada. – Pero acabemos con esto Charizard hazlos. – Dijo el pelinegro para que el tipo fuego se pusiera a su lado sabiendo que quería hacer su Pokémon.

¿Espera un momento que vas hacer? – Pregunto nervioso el hombre al encapuchado.

Acabar la pelea, tu mismo lo dijiste esto es una pelea sin reglas. – Lo dijo sin emociones causándole temor al hombre a saber que iba en serio.

Espera un momento ya esta derrotado nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora. –una voz hablo haciendo que se detuvieran Pokémon y entrenador.

Ash volteo para encontrarse con la ya conocida oficial Jenny y los demás oficiales listos para intervenir.

Suspirando…hagan lo que quieran además ya no me interesa. – Dijo el pelinegro dando la señal a su tipo fuego que no hiciera nada.

Después de una derrota aplastante por parte del pelinegro el líder de la federación de motociclista de Kanto y su grupo fueron arrestados…suspiro el pelinegro antes de retomando su camino.

Espera un momento por favor. – Una voz hizo que se detuviera volteo a ver de quien pertenecía la voz. Para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño vestida con una falda roja y camiseta sin manga de color azul celeste y sombrero blanco con un diseño de una Honor ball, zapatos de blanco con rojo y calentadores de mismo color de que la camiseta.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunto serio el pelinegro a la chica que no lo paraba de mirar como si tratara de ver su rostro que se ocultaba gracias a la capucha.

Te quiero pedir si nos puedes ayudar a buscar a alguien que se perdió ya que nadie de aquí tiene Pokémon tipo volador y con tu Charizard nos ayudaría mucho. – Dijo la joven al encapuchado mientras apreciaba su vestimenta, que consistía de gabardina azul, chaleco café, camisa blanca bufanda de satén rojo, pantalón gris y botas café oscuro ya que su estilo llamaba mucha la atención.

Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarlos tengo asuntos importantes que atender, si me disculpar señorita. – Dio su respuesta serio y respetuosamente a la joven para luego mirar a su tipo fuego. – Hiciste un gran trabajo te ganaste un descanso. – Dijo el pelinegro devolviéndolo al tipo fuego a su Poké ball. Para volver a empezar a caminar.

¡Espera!. – Grito la joven a ver que el encapuchado se alejaba haciéndolo que se detuviera. – Reconsidéralo un momento por favor fue una niña la que se perdió hace dos días ya la buscamos por varios sitios no más nos falta el bosque por revisar. –Dijo la joven tratando cambia la decisión del encapuchado.

Por su parte Ash estaba helado a escuchar eso ya que en su mente se desarrollaban diferentes escenarios pero el que más le provoco temor fue es que involucraba su objetivo. – (Maldición así que por eso me dio esta misión) –Apretando los puños el pelinegro a recordar cuando Arceus le pregunto si sabía algo de la leyenda. – (Porque no me dio toda la información entonces) – Se preguntaba Ash a sí mismos. – Les ayudare ya que posiblemente esa niña se haya encontrado con mi objetivo y eso puede llegar a ser fatal. – Dijo el pelinegro provocándole angustia a los presentes por sus palabras, entonces tomo una ball y la arrojo saliendo de ella su compañero del Aura.

(¿En qué puedo te puedo ayudar maestro?) – Pregunto el Pokémon a notar que su compañero estaba nervioso.

Lucario necesito que rastres por el bosque la presencia de una niña. – Dijo el pelinegro tratando sonar calmado mientras sacaba su Pokédex buscando algo hasta que lo hayo. – Y me informes si ves a este Pokémon cerca de ella. – Le daba instrucciones a su compañero. – Adelantarte yo te sigo en un momento. –Dijo el pelinegro para recibir una confirmación de este para que empezara a dirigirse al bosque. Entonces el pelinegro se dirigió a grupo de búsqueda. – Solo entren al bosque quienes tenga Pokémons ya que puede que se desate un posible combate. – Terminado de decir eso comenzó a corres a la entrada del bosque dejando atrás al grupo de personas.

Durante su recorrido pudo sentir las presencias de las personas que se habían entrado al lugar pero la más notaria era de la chica que intentaba mantener el ritmo del pelinegro. Hasta que recibió una señal de su compañero deteniéndose en seco.

(¿Que pasa Lucario la encontraste?) – Pregunto ASh a su compañero.

(Si puedo sentir su presencia al noreste de tu posición pero puede sentir algo siniestro cerca de ella) – Respondió el Pokémon confirmando los temores del pelinegro.

(Ve hacia ella pero ten cuidado, mantenme informado hasta que llegue) – Ordeno Ash a su compañero recibiendo la confirmación de él. ¡Veo que ya me alcanzaste!. – Exclamo a sentir el Aura de la chica detrás de él.

.si… eres muy difícil… de seguir. – Dijo agitada la joven intentando recuperar el aliento.

Cuando te recuperes sigue al noreste. – Dijo el pelinegro comenzando a correr de nuevo dejando a la chica sola.

Ash continuo corriendo al lugar que sentía el Aura de su compañero, provocándole un escalofrió al sentir lo que sintió Lucario aumentando la velocidad unos minutos después había llegado al lugar para acercarse a su compañero.

¿Qué haremos no es una si no tres presencias que rodea a la niña? – Pregunto el pelinegro al sentir que su objetivó no estaba solo y a darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja de tipos. – Lucario yo entrare de frente y tratare llamar su atención, quiero que los rodees y cuando tengas oportuna tomes a la niña y la saques del campo de batalla. – Dio las órdenes de su plan improvisado ya que no quería que la niña resultara lastimada por el fuego cruzado.

(Entendido maestro) – Dijo el Pokémon entendiendo que su compañero seria el señuelo. Para irse buscando donde sería la mejor posición,

Espero que esta no sea mi última misión…jajaja. – Decía Ash riéndose de los nervios mientras tomaba dos de sus balls. – Salga compañeros. –dijo el pelinegro para que salieran de ellas dos Pokémons.

Eevee… Scyther… – Fueron los sonidos que se escucho al salir de las balls.

Escúchenme. – Hablo el pelinegro captando la atención de los Pokémons. – No les mentiré vamos a enfrentando tres contra dos además estamos en desventajas pero tenemos que crear una distracción para salvar a alguien puedo contar con ustedes. – Dijo Ash a sus amigos que estaban frente de él recibiendo una confirmación. – Gracias, andado que es hora de empezar la fiesta. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba con una sonrisa mientras se maldecía por sus cambios de personalidad sabiendo la razón de ellos.

Atravesando los arbustos que se encontraban en el camino llego al sitio para mirar un Hypno acompañado de dos Drowzee y en medio de ellos se encontraba la niña.

Lo siento pero he venido por la niña podemos hacerlas de la manera fácil o por la difícil cual eligen. – Hablo el pelinegro hacia los Pokémons que por su expresiones no le gustaron las palabras del encapuchado. Poniéndose frente de la niña. – Parece que será por las malas, bueno es su elección que comience la fiesta. – Dijo Ash mientras sus dos pokemons se ponían frente de él para protegerlo.

Los dos Drowzee comenzaron el ataque preparando ambos un Cabezazo zen mientras les brillaba la cabeza dirigidos a los dos Pokémons del pelinegro.

Bien Eevee usa Ataque de arena, Scyther usa Agilidad combinado con Tijera X. – Fueron las ordenes del pelinegro. Que se lanzaron contra ellos Eevee con su ataque creó una cortina dejando sin visión a los enemigos. Mientras que el tipo bicho se había posicionado detrás de ellos golpeando ambos con su ataque.

Después de recibir el ataque ambos Pokémons volviendo a ir contra sus rivales cambiando su estrategia.

Eevee usa Mordisco… Scyther ve con Ataque rápido. – Dijo el pelinegro pero noto que su tipo bicho no se movía hasta que vio que pasaba. – Anulación. –Decía el Ash a reconocer el ataque. Viendo que Eevee iba contra quien usaba el ataque el otro rival se dirigía contra el tipo bicho cargando un Puño fuego golpeándolo directamente. ¡Scyther!. – Grito Ash a ver que golpeaban a su Pokémon, por otro lado Eevee emparejaba la situación golpeando al rival que impedía mover al tipo bicho dejándolo fuera de combate. – ¿Scyther te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Ash a su tipo bicho recibiendo confirmación de este. Mientras tanto él Drowzee que quedaba disponía atacar de nuevo pero esta vez al tipo normal cargando de nuevo el puño fuego.

Eevee esquívalo y usa Bola sombra. – Ordeno el pelinegro esquivándolo y tomando distancia mientras preparaba el ataque pero le dio tiempo ya que respondió de inmediato con Puño trueno que se dirigía al tipo normal, pero fue detenido por Scyther que había usado el Ataque rápido recibiendo el ataque pero a la vez alejándolo de Eevee que entendió lo que hizo su compañero cargando el Bola sombra y golpeando al rival dejándolo fuera de combate.

Ash miraba a su tipo bicho que se encontraba agitado después de recibir dos golpes directos los cuales era débil ante ellos por su combinación de tipos. – Lo hiciste bien Scyther pero recuerda ser prudente es una regla que conlleva los valientes te ganaste un descanso. – Dijo Ash mientras regresaba al tipo bicho a su ball que sonreía a entender las palabras de su entrenador.

Parece que te quedaste solo te rinde o quieres continuar. – Se dirigió al pokémon el pelinegro causándole enojo a este. Haciendo que caminara hacia frente alejándose de la niña. – Si así lo quieres. – Dijo Ash cerrando los ojos un momento para después mirar a su objetivo. – Terminemos con esto Eevee usa Mordisco. – Ordeno el Pelinegro haciendo que el tipo normal se lanzara contra su rival. Que lo esquivaba sin ningún problema. – ( Lucario el siguiente ataque será la distracción toma a la niña y dirígete al grupo que se está acercando a este lugar) – Dijo Ash a su compañero para que sacara a la niña del lugar.

(Entendido pero siento otra presencia que te está observando) – Comento Lucario al pelinegro.

(Si yo también la sentí llego antes de comenzar el primer combate) – Respondió a su compañero el pelinegro. – Eevee usa Ataque de arena tan fuerte como puedas. – Ordeno Ash a su Pokemon haciendo que este creara una cortina que nublara la vista del rival. ¡Ahora ve! – Grito el pelinegro haciendo que su compañero saliera de su escondite y tomara a la niña yéndose del lugar hacia donde se encontraba las personas que había mencionado su maestro.

Lo siento pero tenía que sacar a los niños de escena espero que no te importe. – Dijo el pelinegro entre burla y provocación, logrando la reacción esperada. – vamos usa Mordisco. – Indico Ash a su Pokémon usara el ataque pero lo había esquivado su rival a darse cuenta que estaba preparando su objetivo le preocupo. – Eevee usa Protección. – Ordeno su entrenador creando un escudo que lo protegió del puño trueno. Parase que la diversión esta subiéndose de tono. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a su rival.

Mientras tanto Lucario se dirigía con el grupo de persona como le había ordenando llegando con la joven que se encontraba un poco adelantada del grupo. Bajándola frente a la joven.

¡Pedrita! – Grito la joven a ver a la chica inconsciente, haciendo que el grupo se reuniera alrededor de ella.

(La dejo a sus cuidados tengo que regresar para ayudar a mi maestro) – Hablo seriamente en la mente de la joven sorprendiéndola por tal acción. Mientras se preparaba para irse.

¡Espera!... ¿a qué te refieres que tienes que ayudar a tu maestro está en peligro? – Pregunto ya que le preocupaba el encapuchado.

(Mi maestro creó una distracción para poder sacarla de campo de batalla, en estos momento el se encuentra peleando contra el líder que la tenia captarla a la niña) – Respondió Lucario a la joven

Déjame acompañarte es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarnos. – Dijo la joven al Pokémon ya que quería ayudar de alguna forma.

(Eres libre de seguirme si quieres pero será bajo tu propia responsabilidad) –Dijo Lucario a la joven serio ya que no sabía que mas podría pasar. Comenzando a correr de vuelta con su maestro seguido por la joven y por algunos aldeanos.

Después de unos instaste estaban cerca del lugar cuando escucharon una explosión cerca de ellos para encontrarse que el sitio se encontraba llenos de hoyos.

Eevee usa Bola sombra. – Escucharon una voz para voltear hacia la dirección donde provenía pudieron ver al encapuchado junto a su Pokémon peleando contra un Hypno por el aspecto de ambos se notaba que estaban más que agotado ambos utilizando el mismo ataque para que chocaran y explotaran pero rápidamente el rival aprovecho y cargaba un Cabezazo zen que iba directa hacia el tipo normal a ver eso y Eevee no estaba en condiciones esquivarlo Ash se ponía frente a él para protegerlo a ver eso los espectadores se preocuparan ya que el encapuchado iba recibir el impacto directo pero vieron como el encapuchado extendía sus manos hacia adelante rodeado de una energía azul creando una barrera que detenía el ataque del Pokémon.

Eeev..eevv. – Decía el pokemon a ver a su entrenador protegiéndolo.

No te preocupes…ya llegaste a tu limite de alguna manera me encargare de él. – Dijo el pelinegro a su Pokémon que vio el esfuerzo de su entrenador a mantener la barrera.

Eeeeeeeeev. – Grito el tipo normal para empezar a brillar mientras evolucionaba convirtiéndose en un Espeon. Saliendo detrás de la barrera uso Bola sombra contra Hypno impactándolo contra un árbol cuando de la nada apareció una Poké ball atrapándolo.

Felicidades acabas de completar tu misión. – Dijo una voz mientras se mostraba

Así que por fin decidiste actuar. – Respondió el pelinegro para encontrarse con una chica rubia de ojos rojos, vestía ropa combinada entre azul y blanco, en la falda lo único que cambiaba era una franja amarilla botines y medias negras y portaba una espada recta de mango y vaina de color rojo y amarrillo.

Déjame que me presente mi nombre es Lisha. – Se presento haciendo una reverencia. – (Y soy lo mismo que tu) – Hablo mentalmente con el pelinegro con una sonrisa. – (Preséntate pero no utilices tu verdadero nombre usas un alias) – Dijo la rubia al pelinegro entendiendo lo que quería hacer.

Creo que me toca mi presentarme. – Dijo el pelinegro quitándose la capucha dejado ver su rostro lo cual la joven castaña a ver su rostro abrió los ojos a reconocerlo. – Mi nombre es Satoshi es un placer conocerte. – Se presento ante la rubia haciendo una reverencia para luego. – ¿Dime si teníamos la misma misión por qué no interviniste antes? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la rubia.

Teníamos el mismo objetivos pero tareas diferentes. – Respondió la rubia causándole un tic al pelinegro. – Tu tenias que pelear contra él, mientras mi tarea era capturarlo después de la batalla. –Explico la rubia. – Fue un placer conocerte pero ambos todavía tenemos asuntos que resolver, pero presiento que nos volveremos a ver. – Se despidió del pelinegro yéndose por su propio rumbo dejándolo solo mientras cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa perdido en su mundo preguntándose por que todas las chicas que conoce son medio raras.

Al volver a la realidad noto las Auras a su alrededor volteando a la dirección pudo ver como las personas se le quedaban mirando y mas la joven castaña dándose cuentas de la posible respuesta. – ¿Aaahh… desde cuando están ahí? – Pregunto el pelinegro inocentemente.

(Llegamos ante que crearas la barrera para proteger a Eevee) – Respondió Lucario a su maestro haciéndolo suspirar con pesadez

Da igual ya terminamos aquí, vamos a comprar un poco de provisiones y luego nos iremos. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba intentando ignorar la situación.

¡Espera un momento Ash! – Escucho su nombre haciendo que se detuviera de golpe mirando a quien pertenecía la voz la cual pertenecía a la joven castaña pero ahora podía notar un detalle que antes no podía ver los ojos de la joven eran azules sintiendo que ya la conocía.

Disculpa señorita acaso nos conocemos. – Hablo el pelinegro muy educado y esperando respuesta de la joven.

No me digas que no me reconoces soy yo Leaf . – Dijo su nombre la joven haciendo que el pelinegro pusiera una mano en su barbilla intentando recordar ese nombre.

Lo lamento no me acuerdo de ti. – Decía Ash muy calmado provocando la ira de la joven

Como que no te acuerdas de mí. –Grito con furia la joven. – No me he de esperar tú y Gary viven en su propio mundo. – Termino de hablar haciendo pucheros.

Lamento no recordarte me podrías decir de dónde nos conoces. – Dijo Ash intentando calmar el enojo de la joven ya que su experiencia había aprendido algo una chica enojada es más peligrosa que una estampida de Tauros.

Nos conocemos desde niños ya que vivía en Pueblo paleta, además yo inicia mi viaje al mismo tiempo que ustedes pero mis habilidades no eran lo suficiente buenas en aquel tiempo y me queda a la mitad. – Respondió la joven más calmada con cierta nostalgia. – Así que vuelve al pueblo con nosotros necesito algunas explicaciones de tu parte. – Dijo la joven agarrándolo del brazo para que fuera con ella mientras has suspiraba con resinación. Por su lado el resto del grupo veía con diversión la escena pero se preguntaban que era ese poder que uso el pelinegro.

Un minutos después el pelinegro y el grupo habían llegado con el grupo que cuidaba a la niña que estaba inconsciente viéndola y repasando la batalla ahora entendía las palabras de Arceus si le hubieran dicho que era verdad la leyenda no la hubiera creído, pero ahora que la había visto por sus propios ojos se daba cuenta que era real esa historia.

¿Oye Ash quiero preguntarte por ese Hypno tenía retenida a Pedrita? –Pregunto Leaf al pelinegro captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Para que lo entiendas primero déjame contarte una leyenda. – Dijo el pelinegro recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes. Por unos minutos el pelinegro le había contado sobre la leyenda que rodeaba al Pokémon dejando a todos en silencio a escuchar la historia. – Nunca pensé que fuera real hasta ahora. –Decía Ash acomodando sus palabras ya que hace un par de días que había escuchado por primera vez la leyenda.

Me asusta un poco saber que esa leyenda es real. – Decía la joven abrazándose ella misma a saber que esa historia era real. – Eso explica una cosa ¿pero dime Ash que eres en realidad y que era ese poder tuyo? –Pregunto la joven captando la atención de todos de lo se preguntaba lo mismo y los que no sabían a qué se refería la joven.

Suspiraba…cerrando los ojos no quería hablar pero sabía que la chica no lo dejaría machar hasta que dijera. – Leaf no te puedo responder solo te puedo decir que las personas como yo somos los intermediados entre humano y Pokemons y tenemos como responsabilidad mantener el equilibrio. – Termino de hablar para luego abrir sus ojos para encontrarse que la joven se quedaba mirando fijamente.

Con eso bastara tarde o temprano sabré lo que eres y que es ese poder tuyo. –Dijo la joven con entusiasmos, pero en la perspectiva de Ash solo cruzaba un pensamiento por su cabeza que esa chica será un dolor de cabeza en el futuro.

Bien es hora de partir Lucario, Espeon regresen. – Decía Ash mientras metía a sus Pokémons a sus balls. – Aquí donde se separa nuestro camino adiós Leaf. – Dijo el pelinegro intentando escapar pero fue detenido por la castaña.

No escaparas todavía tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto privado. – Dijo la joven con voz autoritaria. Pero primero tenemos que llegar al pueblo. –Decía la castaña tomando el brazo del pelinegro empezando a caminar rumbo al pueblo.

En el trayecto Ash recibió el agradecimiento del padre de la niña que se encontraba en el grupo y ambos seguidos por el grupo llegaron al pueblo después de un largo recorrido entonces ambos se separaron del grupo para hablar.

¿Bien de qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto serio Ash a la castaña.

Una simple pregunta ¿Recuerdas a Serena? – Pregunto Leaf seriamente al pelinegro. Esperando la respuesta.

Ash se puso a pensar un poco ya que ese nombre le hacía familiar. – No, realmente me suena el nombre pero no la recuerdo. – Contesto el pelinegro a la joven.

Solo es eso, ¿pero me gustaría estar en contacto contigo tienes un Pokégear? – Pregunto la joven con entusiasmo ya que el chico parecía guardar más secretos de que se ve.

Si tengo uno ¿pero para que quieres estar en contacto conmigo? – Pregunto el pelinegro con duda de darle su número a la joven.

Fácil mi querido Ash eres fuerte, así que quisiera estar en contacto contigo para pedirte debes en cuando algunos consejos. – Contesto Leaf ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. Antes las palabras la joven el pelinegro no vio problema en darle su número. Después de intercambiar sus números la joven parecía feliz de algún modo. – ¿Qué harás ahora Ash? – Pregunto la joven al pelinegro.

Primero iré al centro Pokémon a curar a mis Pokémons y luego iré por provisiones para partir lo más rápido posible. – Respondió Ash a la joven provocándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Andando Ash déjame acompañarte. – Dijo la joven jalando al pelinegro rumbo al centro Pokémon mientras en su mente se preguntaba el porqué su suerte de encontrarse con chicas raras en ese momento una castaña y una peli azul estornudaron.

Después de unos minutos ambos jóvenes llegaron al centro Pokémon el pelinegro dejo sus Pokémons para revisión mientras iba a comprar lo que necesitara. En el trascurso de sus actividades ambos jóvenes hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que Ash le pregunto cual inicial escogió dando a conocer a su tipo planta como su primer Pokémon. Así paso el tiempo después de terminar las compras. Ambos se despidieron, Ash regreso al centro Pokémon para registrase y tomar una habitación para descansar. Después de recoger a sus Pokémons y instalarse en la habitación llamo a Sabrina para contarle el resultado de la misión, una vez terminando la conversación en la mente del pelinegro no dejaba de pensar que ahora vera el mundo como es en realidad y no de la manera que lo ha visto hasta ahora. Eso eran sus pensamientos hasta quedar dormido. Apareciendo en el lugar ya más que familiar frente a frente de quien le dio la misión.

Felicidades por completar tu primera misión. – Comenzar hablar Arceus al pelinegro.

Gracias ¿pero dime por qué no me diste todos los detalles? – Pregunto algo molesto Ash ya que solo le dio indicación pero nunca información de lo que se enfrentaría.

Fue para ayudarte, como tú tienes planeado irte de viaje para tener experiencia de campo, te quería dar una importante lección. – Dijo el dios Pokémon causándole un pequeño tic al pelinegro pero en parte comprendía lo que trato de hacer. – Te pudiera dar todo los detalles, pero en una misión o situación puede cambiar y tienes que adaptarte y actual de la manera más eficaz, aun estando en desventaja. –Termino de hablar Arceus dejando pensativo al pelinegro. – Como prometí te daré las respuesta que quieres. – Dijo el dios Pokémon al joven.

Son tres preguntas ¿Cómo obtuve el Aura? ¿Cuánto más caballeros existen? Y ¿Cuáles son mis verdaderas obligaciones? – Pregunto el pelinegro al dios Pokémon esperando respuesta más sobre la última pregunta ya que sentía que ocultaba algo. Después de una pausa Arceus le contesto las preguntas al pelinegro que escuchaba cada palabra resolviendo muchas dudas que tenia.

Por cierto joven caballero déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿en qué sitio te gustaría vivir un pueblo o una ciudad? – Pregunto Arceus al joven que pensaba su respuesta.

Me gustaría vivir cerca de mi pueblo, pero por mi situación creo que no podre. –dando su respuesta Ash al dios Pokémon.

Ya veo si eso es lo que deseas nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso. – Dijo Arceus captando la atención del pelinegro.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad sabiendo que tal vez le esperaba una sorpresa.

Tendrás tu respuesta cuando cumplas dieciséis hasta ese momento solo espera. –Dijo Arcues desapareciendo en una luz blanca mientras que Ash suspiraba resinado. Después de su charla con Arceus el pelinegro se despertó mirando por la ventana vio que estaba amaneciendo se levanto y se preparo una vez terminado bajo a buscar alimento. Después de ya haber comido y terminado de arreglase salió del lugar y dispuesto a irse fue detenido por una voz que lo llamaba vio a la dirección de donde provenía para ver a Leaf corriendo a él.

La castaña siguió corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba el pelinegro. ¡Ash espera! – Dijo la joven agitada tratado de recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué pasa Leaf te ocurre algo? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven.

No estoy bien, pero Pedrita acaba de despertar y quiere conocerte. – Contesto la castaña al pelinegro.

Lo siento pero sería mejor que no me conociera, ya me expuse demasiado a ser visto por ustedes. – Hablo serio Ash a la joven.

Entiendo. – Decía Leaf un poco desaminada. – Pero permíteme hacer esto. – Dijo la joven agarrando el brazo del pelinegro mientras sacaba una cámara.

¿Qué haces Leaf? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven a ver las acciones de la castaña.

Es un pequeño recuerdo así que sonríe. – Dijo la joven pegándose al pelinegro sonriendo, resinado Ash siguió la indicación de la castaña y sonrió tomando la foto. Una vez tomada la fotografía Leaf la reviso y se sonrojo un poco por como salió la foto. –Eso es todo te buen viaje. – Decía la joven con mucha alegría para luego acercarse al pelinegro y besarlo en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo.

En el sitio el pelinegro estaba congelado por la acción de la joven mientras su mente procesaba lo ocurrido. –(¿Por qué será que atraigo a puras chicas raras?) – Se preguntaba Ash en su mente sin darle mucha importancia llamo a su tipo volador subiendo a el despego rumbo de vuelta con la peli violeta.

Por otro lado la joven había llegado a la habitación de la niña que yacía en cama por un poco de deshidratación abriendo la puerta para entrar.

Leaf volviste ¿lograste convérselo para que me visitara? – Pregunto la niña a la joven ya que quería conocer al chico que la salvo.

Lo siento no pudo venir tenía otros compromiso de importancia que requerían su presencia. – contesto la joven a la niña metiendo ya que no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de que no quería venir el pelinegro, supuso que por lo dicho por el anteriormente tenía que ver por lo que era el chico.

Que lastima quería conocerlo y darle las gracias. – Dijo la niña desaminada porque quería agradecerle personalmente al chico pero vio a la joven que se acercaba a ella buscando algo en una cámara.

Lo segundo no podrás pero lo primero sí se llama Ash. – Dijo la joven mostrándole la foto que había tomado unos minutos antes la niña quedo maravillada por la foto que aparecía la castaña y el pelinegro dando la impresión de que eran pareja.

¿Leaf acaso ese chico es tu novio? – Pregunto la niña inocentemente a la joven poniéndola roja ante la pregunta.

No...No es mi novio es un amigo de la infancia pero no es mi novio…aun. –Contesto la joven sin darse cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba recibiendo carilla por parte de la niña. Mientras recibía las burlas de la niña por su cabeza pasaba un único pensamiento. – (Serena no perderé ante ti lo conquistare primero que tu, ya que parece guardar muchos misterios interesantes además de ser muy apuesto) – Era su pensamiento haciendo que una peli miel estornudara.

Le tomo dos días regresar a la ciudad estando cerca de la casa de Sabrina se preparaba informarle a su novia la decisión que había tomado. Llegando a la puerta fue recibido por la joven que lo estaba esperando.

Bienvenido a casa cariño. –decía la peli violeta recargado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba por llegar amor? – Pregunto Ash a su novia.

Fácil amor utilice mis poderes para saber cuándo estuvieras cerca de la ciudad. – Contesto Sabrina con calma a la pregunta de su novio.

Es bueno que estés en casa porque tengo que decirte sobe algo que hare, pero primero entremos. – Dijo el pelinegro serio a su novia poniéndola igual de seria que su novio. Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala comenzando a contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer en dos meses una vez terminado se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Si esa es tu decisión tienes mi apoyo. – Comenzó habla la peli violeta antes la decisión de su novio.

Te agradezco el apoyo tendré que planear bien las cosas – Dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos para pensar un poco.

Dos meses después

Ya han pasado seis meses y medio desde que empezó su entrenamiento el pelinegro se encontraba volando rumbo con su segunda novia a las afueras de Ciudad Cremini, llegando casi enfrente de su casa noto un gran cambio de su novia. No estaba usando su ropa habitual ahora vestía de traje.

Wooo… Anabel que cambio. –dijo el pelinegro una vez ceca de su novia.

Gracias Ash es solo que tuve gana de probar un estilo diferente. – Contesto con timidez la peli lila. –por qué no mejor entramos a la casa tengo algo que decirte. – Dijo la joven al pelinegro haciendo que ambos entraran a la casa de la chica. Una vez dentro la joven abrazo por la espalda al pelinegro.

¿Anabel está todo bien? –Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven el porqué esa acción tan repentina.

Ash quiero avanzar en nuestra relación, no tengo más dudas quiero hacerlo contigo. – Dijo la joven avergonzada para que el pelinegro se libérala del abrazo y volteara a besarla.

¿Estás realmente segura de esto? –Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven antes de continuar.

Si estoy completamente segura de querer hacerlo. – Contesto la joven lo comenzó a besarlo y guiándolo a su cuarto.

Lemon

Después de llegar a la habitación de la peli lila, el pelinegro la tumba en la cama sin perder la ronda de besos que se daban ambos pasándose a besar el cuello de la joven mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y desamarrar la corbata despojándola de ella junto con la camisa y el saco, para proseguir a quitarle la última pieza de la parte de arriba. Metiendo la mano al sujetador de su novia empezó a masajear el pecho derecho suavemente.

¿Aah..Ash que estás haciendo? – Pregunto la peli lila a su novio.

Tranquila solo es un pequeño masaje. – Respondió el pelinegro mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba el sujetador para despójala de el dejando libre sus pechos.

Perdón por no ser tan grandes. –Dijo con timidez ya que se sentía insegura por el tamaño de sus pechos.

No te preocupes por eso, así me gustan como están. – Decía el pelinegro para empezar a chupar y lamber los pechos pequeños de su novia

Ash… no tan fuerte… se mas gentil. –Decía la joven entre gemidos a sentir el placer que le daba su novio.

Luego de terminar con los pechos de su novia el pelinegro recorrió el camino hasta la zona baja de la joven a puros besos llegando al borde para desabrochar el pantalón y quitárselo junto con las bragas y los zapatos dejándola desnuda salvo por los calcetines. Pará luego meterse ente sus piernas llegando a la intimada de la joven para apréciala un momento para luego lanzase a ella sin piedad entre besos y lamidas provocándole gemir con fuerza a la joven ante las acciones de su novio sintiéndose rara.

Ash…algo está viniendo… se siente caliente. – Dijo entre gemidos provocándole que el pelinegro aumentara la velocidad hasta que hizo que se viniera su novia dejándola agitada por lo ocurrido.

Ya estas más que preparada para el siguiente nivel. – Dijo ASh lascivamente mientras colocaba en posición su miembro en la entrada de la vagina de su novia. –Si quieres detenerte esta es la última oportunidad. – Dijo el pelinegro a su novia que le acaricio la mejilla

Prosigue no tengo ninguna duda. – Contestaba la peli lila a su novio sonrojado pero con seguridad.

Como tú digas Anabel. – Dijo el pelinegro a su novia para luego penetrarla de un solo golpe golpeando el cuello de su útero.

Arghh…arghh…argh. – Era las palabras que salía de la peli lila al sentir que la estocada de su novia que se había abierto paso y tomado su virginidad.

Puedo sacarla si te duele demasiado. – Decía el pelinegro recodando que la primera vez de una chica es doloroso.

No continúa ya está pasando el dolor. – Respondía la peli lila a su novio, que empezaba moverse suavemente mientras se acostumbraba aumentando cada vez un poco la velocidad hasta que llego al limite su novia se había venido antes que su novio pero eso lo le importaba al pelinegro ahora era su turno tomando la misma agresividad que usaba con Sabrina, Ash tomo su ritmo haciendo gemir cada vez mas fuerte a su novia mientras su expresiones reflejaba que estaba excitada así continuo por un par de minuto hasta que sintió que había llegado al límite saco su miembro de la intimidad de su novia se libero todo su esperma sobre el cuerpo de Anabel .

Fin del lemon

¿Ash por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto la joven por la acción de su novio.

Era eso o correr el riesgo de dejarte embarazada. – Respondió Ash a su novia. Haciendo que se tornara roja a escuchar la última palabra.

Tienes razón somos demasiados jóvenes para ser padres. – Decía la peli lila mienta que en su mente se planteaba como seria sus futuros hijos.

Anabel en unos cuantos días emprenderé viaje que me tomara unos par de meses volver. –dijo el pelinegro serio captando la atención de su novia.

¿Qué harás en ese viaje si se puede saber? – Pregunto la joven al pelinegro.

Entrenamiento de campo, hasta ahora no más me he dedicado a aprender el manejo del Aura, pero me falta aprender como adáptame a cualquier terreno y situación es ese mi objetivo en este viaje. – Respondió el pelinegro a su novia

¿Pero dime como cuánto tiempo estimas que durara este viaje? –pregunto la peli lila a su novio el tiempo que se irá a entrenar.

Tres meses es el tiempo estimado. – Respondió serio a la peli lila que lo miraba. – pero estaré en contacto no te preocupes volveré. –dijo el pelinegro para luego besarla.

Está bien te deseo suerte un tu pequeño viaje. – Hablo la joven a su novio que se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por comprender, te prometo mantenerme en contacto contigo lo más que puedas. – Fueron las últimas palabras del pelinegro antes de descansar al lado de la peli lila.

Después de un descanso pasaron horas hasta el momento de partir ambos se dieron un beso muy largo ya que iban a estar mucho tiempo separados. Terminando de despedirse el pelinegro se puso rumbo con Sabrina, dos días después de su encuentro con la peli lila Ash estaba a punto de partir despidiéndose de su novia ya que no estarían juntos por un tiempo una vez terminado su despedida el pelinegro partir rumbo a su viaje con todos los ánimos.

En su mente estaba repasando su plan de entrenamiento lo primero sería ir a Hoenn de excursión e intentar conseguir algunos objetos que necesitaba llegando al puerto más cercano tomando un barco rumbo al lugar. Unos días después de su llegada comenzó su recorrido por la región evitando las ciudades ya que no quería ser visto así estuvo vagando un mes por la región entrenándose en diferente ambientes y capturando algunos pokemons que le serian de mucha utilidad en el futuro según su juicio, además consiguió muchos objetos que necesitara más adelante.

Terminado en mes el pelinegro fijo rumbo a Johto mas especifico su primera parada era Ciudad Orquídea para ver a un viejo conocido llegando al puerto se dirigió directamente a cierto lugar, una vez frente al lugar entro para ver entrenadores y Pokémons entrenando duramente.

Vaya a llegado un retador. – Se escucho un voz que venía del fondo.

No he venido por la medalla vengo por un asunto personal. – Contesto el pelinegro con tono neutral.

Vaya, vaya se puede saber qué asunto personal tienes en este lugar. – Se acercaba un hombre musculoso al pelinegro.

Necesito que me enseñes algunas cosas Chuck. – Dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente al hombre que había reconocido al joven.

Así que los vientos te han traído aquí Ash, se puede saber que necesitas que te enseñe. –Dijo el hombre sonriendo para después que el pelinegro le contara lo que necesitaba saber y sin problema alguno acepto Chuck ayudarle.

Durante tres semanas Chuck instruyo al pelinegro en diferentes entrenamientos físicos y mentales así como los conocimientos de los tipos lucha y movimientos que podría enseñarle. Cuando Ash termino su pequeño entrenamiento bajo la tutela de líder de gimnasio se disponía ir a su siguiente objetivo a si no antes que el pelinegro recibiera unas rutinas de entrenamiento para fortalecer los músculos, agradeciendo al hombre y yendo a Ciudad Iris a pedir consejos Morty una vez en la ciudad Ash había llegado al gimnasio. Fue recibido por el líder que estaba contento de verlo nuevamente después de una charla el pelinegro le pidió que le enseñara sobre los tipo fantasma lo cual termino accediendo después de algunos días había terminado su tiempo con el experto de tipo fantasma se despidió de él y puso rumbo a su última escala antes de ir a visitar a alguien.

Su viaje lo llevo a Ciudad Espina negra a buscar a la doma dragones Clair para pedirle algunos consejos e información de un cierto objeto una vez en la ciudad el pelinegro se encontraba caminando por la calles disfrutando del ambiente cuando de repente ve a la persona que buscaba caminando hacia ella.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Clair. – Comenzó hablar el pelinegro a la chica que se encontraba mirando un aparador volteándolo a ver reconociéndolo.

Ash que trae por aquí, solo mírate se ve que has crecido muy bien. – Dijo la chica a mirar al pelinegro que ya había dejado la aparecía de niño que conoció.

Gracias, pero tú también te has vuelto más hermosa. – Decía el pelinegro haciendo que la joven se sonrójala antes las palabras del joven.

Pero dime a que has venido, no creo que no más hayas venido a hablar. –Dijo la chica al pelinegro intentando ocultar el sonrojo que tuvo.

La verdad venia a pedirte consejos y si me podrías decir donde podría encontrar una escamadragón. – Dijo el pelinegro sin rodeos poniendo algo seria a la joven.

Porque no lo discutimos mejor en el gimnasio ahí podremos hablar con más calma. – Hablo la joven al pelinegro que este asentía en señal de confirmación.

Un rato después los dos habían llegado al gimnasio para sentarse en una mesa donde el pelinegro empezaba a hablar, después de unos minutos de conversación la joven acepto ayudarlo, así es como al día siguiente la joven llevo al pelinegro al norte de la ciudad cerca de la guarida dragón donde después de un rato encontrarlo el objeto que buscaba Ash y además un nuevo Pokémon que decidió seguirlo por decisión propia. Al día siguiente el pelinegro teniendo lo que necesitaba se despidió de la chica y se dispuso ir a su último destino Pueblo Azalea

Una vez en el pueblo se dirigió a la casa del cierto artesano a darles su agradecimiento. Llegando a la casa toco el timbre y espero a que alguien abriera la puerta espero alrededor de un minuto hasta que fue recibido por el mismo artesano.

Es una sorpresa que vengas de visitas muchacho, pero adelante. – Hablo el hombre mayor al joven invitándolo a su casa llevándolo a una mesa para sentarse. –¿Ahora dime a que has venido? – Pregunto el artesano al pelinegro.

Estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento pero ya que estaba por el lugar vine a agradecerle por las balls que fabrico para mí. – Contesto Ash al hombre la razón de su visita.

No tienes nada que agradecer, pero nunca me imagine que tuviera que hacer balls artesanales para un caballero…jajaja. – Decía el hombre riéndose causándole risa a verlo ya que recordaba lo que venía en la carta que le mando refiriéndose a el por su titulo. – Tengo una propuesta para ti por qué no vuelves mi aprendiz por un tiempo. – Decía el hombre mayor al pelinegro que se puso a pensarlo por un momento.

César acepto su oferta. – Respondió el pelinegro al hombre, ya que pensaba que sería muy útil saber cómo fabricar balls artesanales cuando ocupara.

Durante un mes Ash aprendió mucho de césar ya había como preparar y elaborar una ball artesanal pero todavía no le salía bien, así que se contacto con sus dos novias para informales que su viaje se extendería por un mes más las cuales entendía y lo apoyaban.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos ese mes paso volando con un Ash que ya dominaba la creación de balls artesanales y era hora de despedirse de su maestro el cual le deseaba buena suerte en su recorrido. Se despidió y fue a rumbo de vuelta a Kanto pero antes de ir con su principal se dirigía a cierto lugar en búsqueda de unas cuantas piedras.

Llegando frente a una cueva después de dos días de vuelo, el sitio más fácil de encontrar esas piedras era el Monte Luna, entrando a la cueva se encontró que estaba medio iluminaba salo con luz natural. Después de unas cuantas horas de búsqueda había encontrado cinco piedras lunares, durante su trayecto para salir de la cueva el pelinegro tuvo una pequeña batalla con cierto Pokémon que capturo.

Una vez fuera de la cueva el pelinegro se preparaba para irse cuando recibió una llamada, sacando su Pokégear contesto a no recocer el número. – ¿si diga quién es? – Pregunto Ash a contestar.

*ASh… muchacho del demonio*. – Dijo la voz la cual reconoció el pelinegro de inmediato.

Hola…Brock cuanto tiempo amigo. – Saludo Ash un poco nerviosos ya que parecía que su amigo estaba enojado por algún motivo.

*Es todo lo que tienes que decir, me vengo enterando por Dawn que tienes un Pokégear desde hace meses y ni siquiera una llamada a tu amigo*. – Hablo con tono serio el moreno.

Lo siento Brock es que estado muy ocupado durante mis entrenamientos… a sí que perdón amigo. – Contesto Ash a su amigo intentando calmarlo.

*Bueno a lo que iba Ash te llamo solo para informarte que nos reuniremos en tu casa para festejar tu cumpleaños ya que estas de descanso*. – Dijo el moreno sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

¿Si ya se acerca mi cumpleaños, pero dime como saben ustedes eso? –Pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo.

*Hace poco llame a tu casa para preguntar por ti y en la charla me dijo tu mama que prometiste festejar tu cumpleaños con ella y de eso me puse en contacto con los demás*. – Dijo el moreno a quien era como un hermano para él.

Te lo agradezco Brock eres buen amigo enserio. – Dijo el pelinegro al moreno.

*Hasta ese día adiós amigo*. – Se despedía el moreno del pelinegro.

Adiós Brock. – Dijo el pelinegro cortando la llamada y alzando su Pokégear y fijando curso a la casa de Sabrina, una vez había llegado fue recibido muy cariñosamente por su novia hasta al grado de ponerse al día igual paso cuando fui a visitar a su otra novia. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que volvió de su viaje Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en un sueño que se había repetido en las últimas noches donde se encontraba el de niño ayudando a una chica de sombrero de paja y cabello color miel. Decidió dejarlo de lado y salió a dar la vuelta a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en una región lejana se encontraba una joven que se había caído de un Pokémon con algunos moretones y rasguños se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo.

Vamos a descansar un momento Serena. –Hablo una mujer hermosa mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Está bien mama. – Hablo la peli miel desaminada ya que no le gustaba entrenar. Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron hablar.

Serena ya has decidido que quieres ser. – Comenzó a hablo la mujer a su hija captado la atención de esta. – Se que no quieres ser corredora como yo, pero todavía dudas a que te quieres dedicar. –Termino de hablar la mujer sorprendiendo a su hija que supiera eso.

Para serte sincera no lo tengo claro aun creí con el tiempo sabría que quiero ser pero no ha sido así. – Dijo la peli miel agachando la cabeza entonces su madre decidió poner en marchar su plan.

Sabes hija hace algunos días me puse en contacto con delia y me informo que está cerca el cumpleaños de su hijo, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a visitar al chico que te gusta. – Hablo la mujer pero lo último se lo dijo en forma de burla haciendo que la joven se sonrojara antes las palabras de su madre

Si…si quiero ir. – Decía animada la joven mientras ya deseaba encontrarse con el chico que le ha gustado desde mucho tiempo.

Ya esta decido, por cierto según se, él todavía no tiene novia por si quieres intentar suerte. –Se levanto la mujer después de decir eso a su hija dejándola sola para pensar

Roja antes las palabras de su madre pero recordó algo de su pasado. – Leaf ya es hora de de enfréntanos por Ash y no pienso perder ante ti. – Hablo consigo misma la joven recordando a su rival.

Pasado casi el mes el pelinegro se preparaba para dormir ya que en tres días era su cumpleaños y tenía que ver como no ser asesinado por las demás chicas que irán cuando presente a su estuvo pensando hasta quedo dormido, unas horas después el pelinegro apareció en el sitio más que conocido.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo joven caballero. – Dijo una voz apareciendo en un resplandor el dios Pokémon.

Si ha pasado tiempo ahora que necesitas Arceus. – Dijo el pelinegro serio sabiendo que siempre que lo contacta es para algo.

Vengo a informarte sobre algo. –Hablo Arceus al pelinegro que entrecerró los ojos. –en dos días llegara a tu pueblo una visita que te pondrá a prueba lo que has aprendido en este año de entrenamiento. –Termino de hablar el dios Pokemon al joven que abrió los ojos no estaba sorprendido por la prueba sino por el lugar donde iba realizarse.

 **Aquí es donde termina el capitulo.**

 **Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por el retraso, es que por los exámenes se tuve que aplazar el capitulo, cuando lo termine y estaba haciendo las correcciones no me gusto así que tuve que rehacerlo desde cero.**

 **Esta vez no daré fecha sobre la próxima actualización. Ya que escribiré lo que pueda de aquí hasta 12 de mayo por qué de 15 al 22 son los exámenes finales y salgo de vacaciones el 31 no prometo nada pero intentare publicar terminar el capitulo antes o ese día. No vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Extras**

 **El próximo capítulo llevara como nombre confrontaciones explota el secreto.**

 **Algunos me han preguntado por Mp sobre si meterle Alola a la historia y la respuesta es más bien dicho así tengo yo la secuencia el próximo es el ultimo del arco del entrenamiento sigue un mini arco de Kalos y después sigue alola.**

 **Respuesta.**

 **Devil: esa lo subiré junto con el próximo capitulo así que ten un poco de paciencia.**

 **Funny day: tomo la referencia del anime de Lance N´Masques por la enfermedad que tiene el protagonista que la hace actual de esa manera.**

 **Question: si tendrá pokémons de esas regiones.**

 **El frokiss: en primera te agradezco el comentario, como dije en el primer capítulo apenas estoy empezado en esto de fic a escribirlos y leeros. la verdad me siento honrado que el autor de the electric tales of champion este leyendo mi historia ,me gusta su historia, pero ya entendí a que te refería con situaciones parecidas solo para aclarar lo de Sabrina todavía no llego a esa parte del fic apenas voy en el capítulo 10, pero en lo Daisy en lo que parece te doy la razón sin querer se parecen en mi caso quería reflejar un suceso de mi pasado pero con la ruta buena y no la ruta de la vida real que por ese error... ya te puedes imaginar el resto. Esta respuesta la escribo el 29/04/2017.**


	7. Confrontaciones explota el secreto

**(Maldición esto se complico) – Pensamientos propios o hablar mentalmente.**

 ***Hola coma has estado* – conversación por Pokegear**

 **´´ Seadra, Pokémon dragón. Forma evolucionada del Horsea.´´ – descripción de la Pokédex**

 **Confrontaciones explota el secreto.**

Vengo a informarte sobre algo. – Hablo Arceus al pelinegro que entrecerró los ojos. – En dos días llegara a tu pueblo una visita que te pondrá a prueba lo que has aprendido en este año de entrenamiento. – Termino de hablar el dios Pokémon al joven que abrió los ojos no estaba sorprendido por la prueba sino por el lugar donde iba realizarse.

¿Por qué tiene realizarse ahí puede ser en cualquier otro lugar? – Pregunto exaltado el pelinegro ya que en ese lugar sería muy problemático para él.

Porque tienes otros problemas que arreglar ahí ese día. – Respondió Aceus al joven que apretaba los puños.

¡Tiene algo más preparado para verdad Arceus! – Exclamo Ash un poco molesto.

Solo un poco de diversión. – Dijo el dios pokémon al joven. – Por cierto joven caballero tienes mi permiso para revelar tu secreto a tus amigos…bueno si tú quieres. – Hablo Arceus al pelinegro que tenía un tic muy notable por las palabras del Pokémon.

Suspirando… Creo que tendré que revelarlo tarde o temprano lo que soy a mi familia y amigos cercos. – Hablo con pesadez y resinación el pelinegro. – Pero solo que tendré problemas cuando tenga que hablar sobre ese pequeño beneficio que tengo…jejeje. – Dijo Ash mientras reía nerviosamente agachando la cabeza pensando como tomaran los demás esa noticia.

Solo me quedan dos cosas por decirte. – Hablo seriamente el dios Pokémon al joven que se ponía serio para escucharlo lo que tenía que decirle. – Primero para la prueba tendrás que llevar tu espada. – Le daba la primera indicación al joven que asentía. – La segunda es esta frase, el caballero y la princesa están destinado a encontrarse. –Dijo Arceus al pelinegro que intentaba comprender esas palabras.

¿Qué significa esas palabras y que es eso de la princesa? – Pregunto Ash tratando de obtener más información.

Eso lo tienes que averiguar tú. Pónganoslo que es tu misión secundaria el entender esas palabras. – Dijo sin más al pelinegro causándole un pequeño tic. – Es tiempo de despedirnos hasta la próxima joven Ash. – Se despidió de él desapareciendo un su típica luz blanca cubriendo el lugar.

Maldición. – Se quejaba el pelinegro despertándose mientras el sol iluminaba la habitación. – Parece que la tendré difícil estos tres días. – Decía el joven buscando su ropa para inicial su día.

Horas más tarde después de su rutina diaria por las mañana Ash se encontraba caminando por el parque para despejar la mente hasta que llego a una banca para sentarse mirando al cielo así estuvo unos minutos hasta que sonó su Pokegear. Mirando el numero que correspondía a su segunda novia.

Hola Anabel que pasa. – Contesto la llamada el pelinegro saludándola.

*Ash tenemos problemas ya lo saben*. – Hablaba la chica con preocupación y agitada a su novio.

¿A qué te refirieres que ya lo saben? – Pregunto Ash confundido tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de su novia.

*Los demás cerebros de la frontera ya saben lo nuestro* – Dijo la joven congelando a su novio por la información que recibía.

¿Cómo se enteraron? – Pregunto nerviosos el pelinegro a su novia.

Veras… lo que paso fue. – Dijo nerviosa a la joven empezando a relatar el suceso

 **Flashback - Hace unos minutos**

En una sala de junta se encontraban ocho personas en una mesa redonda.

Bien para empezar como les ha ido con los retadores. – Comenzó hablar un hombre de lentes oscuros a los demás presentes.

Por mi parte bien pero es algo aburrido darle ventajas quisiera que las batallas más emocionaste. – Dijo un hombre de gabardina blanca sin mangas y boina de color rojo.

Tranquilo Noland además tú te dedicas más a construir cosas que a las batallas. – Hablo un hombre de traje verde de forma seria. – Por mi parte estoy bien rara vez es que llega un retador lo que me da más tiempo para explorar ruinas. – Termino de hablar tranquilamente el hombre.

¿Brandon tú eres el cerebro líder no te aburres a veces por no tener una batalla decente? – Pregunto Noland a su compañero.

La verdad si pero mi pasión es la investigación, pero si el retador llega hasta mi entonces vale la pena luchar contra él. – Respondió conservando su tono tranquilo.

¿Y qué hay con los demás? – Pregunto el hombre de las gafa de sol.

Para serte sincero Scott yo por mi parte me divierto poniendo al límite a los retaros y evaluando sus estrategias así que nunca me aburro. – Dijo un hombre vestido de blanco y morado muy extravagantes.

Yo estoy igual pero en mi caso me gusta poner a prueba su espíritu de combate. – Dijo con emoción la rubia.

Ustedes siempre tan enérgicos Greta, Tucker. – Decía Scott mientras se reía.

Estos jóvenes de hoy siempre llenos de energía. – Dijo riéndose un hombre mayor vestido como monje. – En cuanto a mí si les puedo trasmitir una enseñanza a los retadores es más que suficientes para mí. – Termino de hablar acariciándose la barba.

No cambias en nada Spenser. – Empezó hablar una mujer de pelo negro con dos mechones rojos. –en mi caso solo me limito a disfrutar las batallas. – termino la mujer de hablar bostezando un poco.

Gracias por compartir tu punto de vista Lucy. – Dijo Scott a la mujer que asentía a las palabras del hombre. – ¿Bien que nos dices tus Anabel como te ha ido? – Pregunto el hombre a la peli lila pero no contestaba parecía estar perdida en sus pensamiento.

(Maldición ya que termine la junta tengo que partir pronto para llegar a tiempo) – Decía mentalmente sin darse cuenta que los demás se le quedaban mirando (porque precisamente hoy tenía que convocarnos a rendir nuestro informes) –Pensaba un poco molesta hasta que sintió las miradas de los demás saliendo de sus pensamiento observo como la miraban los demás. – ¿pasa algo? –Pregunto nerviosamente por el ambiente que se desarrollaba.

Esto es raro en ti que te pierdas en tus pensamientos. – Dijo Scott a la peli lila.

Para mí que estas enamorada Anabel. – Decía Lucy a su compañera con seriedad.

Ahora que recuerdo he escuchado rumores sobre ti que has estado saliendo con un chico. – Dijo un poco pensativa Greta.

Hasta donde yo sé a ella le gusta Ash. – Revelo lo que sabía Noland causando sin darse cuenta que le causo un gran sonrojo a la chica. – Yo apostaría que es el si los rumores son ciertos. – Termino de hablar para darse cuenta del estado de la chica estaba demasiada rojo. – ¿No me digas que acerté? – Pregunto sin poder creerlo que había acertado.

¡Queeeeeee! – Gritaron todo en la sala por la reciente noticia.

¿Cómo paso?¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?¿ya se han besado?¿por no habías dicho nada?¿hasta dónde han llegado?¿cómo se porta contigo? – Eran las preguntas que lanzaron hacia la peli lila sus compañeros hasta que no pudo más se levanto y empezó a correr.

¡Tras ella!. – Grito Scott para que todos la empezaran a seguir.

La chica siguió corriendo hasta que pudo esconderse en una habitación vacía y empezó a marcar a su novio para contarle.

*Y eso fue lo que paso* – Decía la chica a su novio.

Es malo en cierto modo. – Dijo el pelinegro pensando que tal vez quieran que forme parte de la batalla de la frontera como un as.

*si es malo voy a intentar de escápame mientras se enfrían las cosa aquí tal vez llegue un poco tarde. –Decía la peli lila a su novio hasta que. –*Aaaaaaah* – Se escucho un grito por el Pokégear.

¿Anabel que pasa estas bien? – Pregunto nervioso el pelinegro a su novia a escuchar el grito.

*Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo Ash* – Saludo una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Si ha pasado tiempo Noland. – Devolvía el saludo el pelinegro. – ¿Creo que ya atraparon a Anabel? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.

*Si ya la encontramos oh…oh… por cierto felicidades por su relación* – Dijo Noland al pelinegro. –*Por cierto Scott quiere hablar contigo*. –dijo pasándole el teléfono a su jefe.

*Me alegras saber que ya has madura Ash* – Dijo Scott al pelinegro.

Si Scott en este ultimo año he madurado mucho. – Respondió Ash al dueño de la batalla de la frontera.

*Me complace escuchar eso, por cierto no te preocupes Anabel llegara a tiempo a donde sea que vaya solo que antes tendrá que explícanos algunas cosas*. – Dijo Scott al pelinegro haciendo entender que a su novia le espera un interrogatorio.

No más no hagan preguntas muy personales. – Dijo el pelinegro al hombre.

*De acuerdo hasta luego Ash*. – Se despido Scott del joven cortando la llamada.

Suspirando… buena suerte Anabel la necesitaras. – Dijo Ash deseándole suerte a su novia para luego irse del lugar.

Pueblo paleta

Dos personajes femeninos estaban frente a la casa del pelinegro una de ellas toco el timbre. Abriendo la puerta una castaña Para encontrarse con caras familiares.

Grace me alegras verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. – Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga.

A mí también me alegra verte Delia ha pasado casi ocho años desde que me fui a Kalos. – Dijo la mujer a su amiga de la infancia para luego separarse

Mirarte Serena has crecido muy hermosa lo que daría por tener una hija como tú. – Dijo Delia para abrazarla.

Me da gusto volverla a ver señora Ketchum. – Decía la joven mientras era abrazada por la madre del chico que le gustaba.

Nada de señora solo dime Delia está bien. – Decía la castaña separándose de la joven recibiendo confirmación.

¿Por cierto Delia tu hijo está en casa? – Pregunta la peli café a su amiga.

No llegara mañana en la tarde o el mismo día en la mañana. – Respondió la castaña.

Que mala suerte, mi hija estaba deseosa de hablar con él. – Dijo la peli café haciendo que su hija se pusiera roja.

¡Pero mama que estás diciendo! – Dijo muy exaltada la peli miel a su madre.

Solo digo la verdad tu quieres encontrarte con el chico que te gusta o no. – Dijo la peli café con malicia hacia su hija llenándola de vergüenza.

Serena eso es cierto, está interesada en mi hijo. –Se unió castaña a su amiga sabiendo de antemano lo que sentía la peli miel por Ash. Haciendo que solo moviera la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

Aprovecha esta oportunidad para flecharlo y caiga de amor por ti. – Dijo animando a su hija levantando el pulga.

Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. – Contestaba con vergüenza la peli miel haciendo sonreí a las dos mujeres mayor.

Pero primero tendrás que vencerme a mi serena. – Oyeron una voz de una chica viendo de donde provenía esas palabras encontrándose con una castaña parada frente a la casa.

¡Leaf! – Grito la peli miel de sorpresa a ver a su rival frente a ella.

Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo serena. – Saludo a su rival de forma casual.

Leaf me da gusto verte de nuevo ¿Pero dime a que te refieres que tendrá que ganarte primero? – Delia saludo a la joven que conocía pero pregunto con curiosidad sobre lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Igualmente señora Ketchum. – Saludo la joven a la que quería que fuera su madre de ley. – Sobre eso, es fácil antes de que serena se fuera prometimos que un día nos enfrentaríamos por el amor de Ash. – Revelo la castaña la promeso de ambas chicas que hicieron en el pasado.

Vaya…vaya nunca pensé que mi hijo tuvieras pretendientes desde niño. –Hablo con alegría la castaña. – Pero ambas tendrán que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por que van a venir otras chicas y no sé si tendrás sentimientos por Ash también. – Revelo un pequeño dato la castaña mayor a sus posibles hijas en el futuro que se quedaron heladas.

¡Van a venir más! – Gritaron amas chicas conmocionadas por la reciente información.

¡Maldición si competir con Serena y Daisy no es suficiente ahora vienes mas chicas no es justo! –Exclamo molesta Leaf ya que se estaba complicando más las cosas.

¿Leaf a que refieres con Daisy acaso también está enamorada de Ash? –Pregunto la peli miel a su rival preocupada ya que se acordaba de la chica que era como una hermana mayor para ellas.

Así es Serena vengo del laboratorio del profesor y casualmente me encontré con Gary. – Decía la castaña un poco molesta ya que recordaba como ella quería jugar con ellos pero siempre estaba metidos en su estúpida rivalidad. – Y me conto que hace poco su hermana le revelo que quería inicial una relación con Ash. – Termino de hablar la chica enfada ya que se enfrentaría a la respectaba como hermana.

Eso es nuevo no sabía que a ella le gustaba mi hijo. – Delia expreso su asombro que la chica que vendría en unas horas a tomar el té fuera otra candidata para ser su hija.

Serena te mostrarle algo como amiga y rival en el amor. – Dijo la castaña sacando una cámara. – Hace algunos meses me encontré con Ash por casualidad y le pedí que se tomara una foto conmigo. – Decía mientras buscaba la foto. – Pero una te advierto él no se acuerda de ti así como el no se acordó de mi cuando lo encontré. – Dijo la chica entregándole la cámara a su amiga.

Serena tomo la cámara y al ver la foto se sonrojo a ver al chico que le gustaba y por la ropa que traía parecía alguien de alta sociedad sin notar que las dos mujeres se acercaron a ella para también mirar la foto.

No me espera este cambio, hasta le queda bien. – Hablo la castaña mayor a ver a la foto de su hijo.

Vaya si tuviera tu edad serena también fuera tu rival. –Hablo la peli café a su hija a ver la foto.

Mama que estás diciendo por favor comportarte. – Dijo avergonzada por las palabra de su madre devolviendo la cámara a su rival.

¿Por cierto señora Delia me podría decir que es Ash en realidad? – Pregunto seria Leaf a la castaña que no entendía a que refería la joven.

No sé de que estas hablado Leaf. – Contesto con dudas por la pregunta.

Me refiero al poder de Ash . – Dijo conservando la seriedad pero noto que tal vez cometió un error por la expresión que ponía su posible futura suegra de sorpresa y confusión a escuchar sobre el tema.

¿Podrías decirme más sobre el eso? – Pregunto la castaña a la joven ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre el poder de su hijo.

Sería mejor que entráramos a la casa Delia así Leaf podrás decirnos más sobre tu hijo. –comento la peli café a su amiga.

Tienes razón entren así podremos hablar tranquilamente. – Dijo la castaña haciendo que entraran y se dirigieron a la sala para poder hablar.

Bien Leaf podrías decirnos lo que sabes de Ash. – Decía la peli café a la rival de su hija.

Les contare lo que paso cuando nos encontramos. – Dijo la castaña a las presentes contándole todo lo que paso ese día. Después de unos minutos había terminado de contar la historia y un silenció incomodo reino unos par de minutos.

No puedo creer que mi hijo tuvieras semejante secreto. – Comenzó hablar la madre del pelinegro sin sabe que pensar.

Dejando eso de lado parece ser que tu hijo es alguien interesante. – Hablo la peli café a su amiga.

Y saber que esa leyenda es cierta da miedo. – Dijo con temor a escuchar el relatos y saber que es real, hasta que noto algo importante. – Lo que no entiendo es porque se presento como Satoshi. – Comento la peli miel captando la atención de las presentes.

Se presento por su segundo nombre. – Dijo seria la castaña mayor.

¿A qué refiere señora Delia? –pregunto la peli miel a la madre del pelinegro.

Su nombre completo es Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. – Dijo la castaña revelando el nombre completo de su hijo.

Delia no creer que tal vez podríamos encontrar una pista sobre el poder de tu hijo en su cuarto. – Comento la peli café a su amiga deseando saber más sobre el chico.

Puede ser no pierdo nada en buscar, vamos a revisar. – Dijo seria la castaña ya que no le gustaba nada que su hijo le guardara ese secreto. Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo seguidas por las demás llegando abrieron la puerta para entrar y empezaron busca.

Durante la búsqueda ambas jóvenes dirigieron la vista al muro donde estaba pegadas fotografías a míralas les causaron un poco de celos a ver a una peli naranja, una castaña y por ultimo una peli azul

Señora Ketchum sabes quienes son ellas. – Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo hacia que las mujeres se acercaran.

Oh… eso la peli naranjas se llama misty fui compañera de Ash mientras viaja por Kanto, Las islas naranjas, y Jotho actualmente es novia del asistente del profesor Oak. – La castaña presento la primera compañera de su hijo, mientras las dos jóvenes la descantaban como posible rival.

La castaña se llama May viajo con Ash por hoenn y por Kanto cuando desafío la batalla de la frontera aunque detecte cierta química entre ellos. –Introdujo a la segunda compañera causando un incremento de celos a las dos chicas.

La peli azul se llama Dawn fue la compañera de Ash por Sinnoh aunque no la conozco en persona el amigo de mi hijo me dijo que posiblemente ella este enamorada de Ash. – Presento a la última compañera del pelinegro.

¿Por cierto Delia ellas van a venir? – Pregunto la peli café a su amiga

Si Grace ellas vendrán. – Respondió la castaña.

(No perderé antes ustedes) – Eran los pensamientos de ambas jóvenes a ver las fotos y sabe que estarían presentes.

Buenos sigamos buscando. – Decía la castaña mayor mientras seguían revisando la habitación del pelinegro. Asi continuaron unos minutos hasta que la peli miel abrió el cajón del escritorio y noto una carta que decía felicidades en el sobre.

Creo que encontré algo es una carta. – Dijo Serena para que las demás se reunían con ellas.

¿Qué dice Serena? – Pregunto la castaña a su amiga.

Veamos. – Dijo mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la carta para leerla. – Aquí están las especificación sobre la utilidad de cada ball espero que las utilices de la mejor manera posible y felicidades por su nombramiento como caballero atentamente Cesar. – Termino de leer la peli miel conmocionada por lo que acaba de enterase igualmente estaba las presentes.

A sí que mi amado es un caballero ya decía yo esa forma de hablar. – Decía la castaña menor con malicia mientras se lamio el labio inferior.

Esto se pone más interesante cada momento. – Dijo la peli café a ver a su hija que estaba en su mundo de fantasía imaginado sabrá qué.

Mi muchacho va tener que darme muchas explicaciones. – Dijo la castaña mayor enfada por que parecía que su hijo le ocultaba muchas cosas importantes. En ese instante el pelinegro que se encontraba entrenando cuando sitio un frio por su espina dorsal temiendo lo peor.

Leaf comenzó a caminar para irse del lugar tenía que confirmar algo a ver eso Delia reacciono.

¿Leaf a dónde vas? – Pregunto la castaña a la joven.

Voy a ver a Daisy tal vez ella sepa algo sobre esto. – Respondió la castaña a la madre del pelinegro. Pero antes de poder seguir se escucho es timbre de la puerta.

Haciendo que todas bajaran a ver para que delia abriera la puerta mostrando a dos chicas una castaña y una peli azul.

May, Dawn pasen bienvenidas. – Saludo Delia a las nueva visitas causando celos a las otras dos chicas a ver a las chicas de la fotos.

Me alegra verla de nuevo señora Ketchum. – Dijo la castaña feliz.

Mucho gusto por poder conocerlas finalmente señora. – Saludo nerviosa Dawn por estar presente ante la madre del pelinegro.

Entraron a la casa para encontrarse con las otras dos chicas que se le quedaban viendo fijamente a las recién llegadas

May, Dawn déjeme presentares a las amigas de la infancia de Ash. –Presentaba a las ambas chicas que saludabas entres ellas pero con un poco de incomodidad. – Bien iré hacer un poco de te mientras ustedes se conoces Grace me ayudas. – Dijo la castaña dejando a las cuatro jóvenes solas mientras las dos mujeres iban por te.

Pasaron a sentarse a las sala y hablar un poco pero con tono neutro y analizándose entres ellas. Hasta que volvieron las dos mujeres. Cuando alguien abrió la puerta entrando una castaña de ojos verdes y un Pokémon.

Veo que ya volvieron Daisy, . – Saludo a los dos que entraron a la casa.

Así es delia terminamos antes de arreglar el laboratorio. – Dijo la castaña a la madre del pelinegro.

Daisy qué bueno que te veo te quiero pregunta algo. – Habla Leaf muy seria mientras la miraba fijamente.

Que querías preguntare Leaf. – Decía Daisy mientras veía a la castaña.

¿Sabeas algo sobre el poder de Ash o de su nombramiento a caballero? –pregunto sin rodeos a la chica de ojos verdes dejándola sin habla por unos segundos y sorprendiendo a las otras chicas la reacción.

El único poder que yo sepa que tiene Ash el del Aura pero lo de nombramientos es nuevo para mí. – Dijo May poniéndose una mano en la barbilla recodando que él tiene otro título.

Así que ya lo saben. – Dijo seria Daisy cerrando los ojos. – Yo me entere cuando escuche una conversación que tuvo por casualidad. – Decía mientras abría los ojos la historia cambiada de cómo se entero en realidad dejando intrigados a todas en la sala.

¿Y tu May como te enteraste sobre su poder? – Pregunto Leaf a saber el nombre del poder que demostró aquel día el pelinegro.

Fue cuando viajábamos juntos. – Dijo la joven mientras empezaba a relatar lo que paso en el pueblo de rota y en el árbol del comienzo todas le ponían atención en especial la peli azul ya que esa información se la iba sacar al pelinegro de cualquier modo al terminar el relato la habitación se quedo en un silencio total.

¿Daisy es cierto que piensas confesarte a Ash? – Pregunto nerviosa la peli miel rompiendo el silencio.

Si serena. – Dijo Daisy a la peli miel seria. – Se que tu también lo ama pero antes de que inteste algo tendrás que preguntare sobre un beneficio que recibió y si estás de acuerdo con ello puedes intentar algo con él. – Decía la castaña de ojos verdes algo molesta por hablar del beneficio del pelinegro.

¿Y de que se trata ese beneficio de que hablas? – Pregunto la peli azul.

Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él por mi parte ya tome mi decisión. – Dijo seria Daisy sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Dejando a todas pensativa de que se trataba ese beneficio. Lo dejaron pasar ya que Ash cuando llegarse tendría un interrogatorio por parte de su madre. En donde se encontraba el pelinegro sintió un frio escalofriante temiendo por su vida sin saber la razón.

Con Anabel.

Después de pasar el peor día de su vida era arrastrada por Lucy, Greta y Tucker por tiendas de ropas buscando un cambio de imagen para impresionar al pelinegro.

¡Oh…mira ese vestido te quedaría, lo buscare en negro! – Decía la rubia mientras buscaba mientras buscaba en el estante.

Ese conjunto de camisa y falda te quedaría bien sola faltan los zapatos iré a buscar un buen diseño. – Decía animo Tucker mientras estaba buscando en los aparadores zapatos cómodos y elegantes.

Anabel vamos a esa sección a ver qué hay de temporada tal vez puedas conseguir algo sexy. – Dijo la peli negra jalando a la peli lila que ponía resistencia.

¿Qué tiene de malo mi estilo? – Pregunto molesta por las ropas que seleccionaban sus compañeros.

Solo mírate querida ese estilo de traje está bien en reuniones, pero iras a cumpleaños de tu novio y tienes que vestiste para la ocasión o si no se aburrida de ti y te dejara por alguien más femenina. – Dijo Tucker haciendo molesta a la peli lila por decirle poco femenina.

A él no le importo mi aparecía cuando me tomo y le gusto como soy. – Dijo explotando ofendida por la querían cambiar pero a su novio no le importaba hasta le gustaba sin saber que cometió un grave error a decir esas palabras dejando congelados a sus compañeros.

Así se hace Anabel. – Dijo la rubia levantado el pulga.

Nuestra niña ya es toda una mujer ahora. – Dijo Tucker con lagrimas falsa.

Así que ya lo hicieron felicidades. – Dijo la pelinegra con un poco de envidia.

¡Maldición! – Grito roja llena de vergüenza por revelar sobre su intimidad.

Con Ash

El pelinegro se encontraba en su habitación preparando su equipaje para partir el día siguiente mientras pensaba que tendría que hacerle frente a todos y esperar que lo tomaran de la mejor manera en especial Brock y Gary, por su parte lo máximo que espera sería un golpe del moreno, pero su amigo y rival cuando se entere en lo que se meterá su hermana tal vez quiera matarlo sin mencionar el profesor como lo tomara lo de su nieta.

Suspirando… ¿Por qué me pasan estos tipos de cosas? – Se preguntaba el pelinegro.

Solo porque eres tu amor. – Dijo con burlas una voz.

Eso no me ayuda Sabrina. – Decía volteando a la puerta donde se encontraba la peli violeta recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Solo necesitas relájate y piensas que todo saldrá bien. – Dijo la joven con voz dulce acercándose al pelinegro para abrazarlo.

Si solo me imagino las caras de Brock y misty cuando se enteren que eres mi novia. – Decía Ash nerviosos por las reacciones de sus amigos.

No te preocupes por ellos sin se oponen solo los convertiré en muñecos hasta que me acepten como tu pareja. – Lo dijo con voz dulce tensando a su novio el posible futuro de sus amigos. – Pero crees que tu madre me acepte como tu novia. – Pregunto inocentemente a su novio.

Con mi madre no creo que haya problemas prácticamente ya soy adulto desde que inicie mi viaje y en dos días lo seré legalmente. – Dijo el pelinegro teniendo a su favor las formas de ser considerado como adulto. – Por otro lado cuando me volví caballero técnicamente me desligue de mi familia. – Decía recodando que ahora es considerado el último de su familia.

¿Conservaras el apellido Ketchum o adoptaras otro? – Pregunto la peli violeta a su novio.

No verdad no lo sé después de mañana obtendré esa respuesta. –Respondió en poco desaminado no quería perder el apellido de su familia, pero por otra parte ahora se mueve en un mundo muy diferente. –Sabrina hoy no cenare estoy muy cansado, me iré a dormir. – Dijo el pelinegro a su novia que asentía.

Está bien pero dejare algo preparado en el refrigerador por si en la noche te levantas con hambre. – Dijo la peli violeta antes de dejar a su novio descansar.

Gracias Sabrina. – Dijo el pelinegro antes de que se fuera su novia para luego acostase en la cama.

Pasaron las horas Ash disfrutaba de sus sueños hasta que llego el sueño que se presento el mismo recuerdo pero noto que algo había cambiado.

Se veía al pelinegro entre siete u ocho años corriendo tras un Pokémon tipo agua.

Espera ya te atrapare. – Decía mientras continuaba corriendo atravesando unos arbusto se encontró con una niña que reconoció en seguida.

¿Serena que haces aquí? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la niña acercándose a ella.

Me separe de mi grupo intente encóstralos pero me lastimé a caer. – Contesto la niña al pelinegro.

Déjame ver qué puedo hacer. – Dijo Ash viendo que su pierna tenía en raspón sacando un pañuelo y enredándolo en su rodilla. – Listo intenta pararte. – Decía el pelinegro ofreciéndole la mano.

La niña la tomo se puso de pie pero se inclino hacia Ash apoyándose en el por el dolor que sentía.

Lo siento Ash es solo. – Se intento disculpase separándose de él.

Descuida serena te ayudare volver al campamento, además ya perdí la pista a ese Pokémon. – Dijo el pelinegro a la niña aunque estaba soñando noto algo muy importante tenia ojos azules la niña.

Gracias Ash siempre estas cuidando de mi. – Dijo avergonzada la peli miel al pelinegro

No te preocupes serena yo siempre te protegeré. – Dijo con seguridad el pelinegro sonrojando a la niña mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

Dime que no estás metiendo y siempre me cuidaras. – Dijo con timidez la peli miel.

Te lo prometo serena. – Decía el pelinegro abrazándola.

Despertándose de golpe Ash noto que la peli violeta no había dormido con el hoy se paró de la cama, camino hasta la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno reflexionando.

Así que ella era serena. – Dijo el pelinegro recodando la pregunta que le había dicho Leaf. – Soy patético le prometí cuidara y me olvide ella soy de lo peor. –Decía Ash burlándose de él mismo hasta que recordó las palabras de Arceus. – Acaso por eso me dijo esas palabras, si es eso significa que nos volveremos a ver. – Dijo el pelinegro pensando que tal vez ella sea la princesa.

Le preguntare a mama si conoce a serena. – Dijo Ash para dirigirse a la cama para seguir durmiendo. Trascurrieron las horas hasta que sonó el despertador indicando las ocho de la mañanas.

Despertando tardo una hora para estar listó una vez afuera de la casa se encontraba junto a su novia.

Sabrina te dejare a Charizard el te llevara a pueblo paleta. – Dijo el pelinegro entregándole la poké ball.

Te deseo suerte en tu prueba intentare terminar rápido aquí para seguirte. –Decía la peli violeta besando a su novio.

Solo espero que salga todo bien. – Decía con pesadez. – Me pondré en marcha. –Dijo el pelinegro llamando a su primer tipo volador subiéndose en él y tomando rumbo a su pueblo natal.

Pueblo paleta.

Dos nuevas personas se encontraba frente de la casa del pelinegro tocando el timbre de la puerta esperaron hasta que una castaña abrió la puerta recociendo a los dos individuos.

Brock, misty me alegro de volver a verlos pero pasen. – Dijo la castaña a los amigos de su hijo. Los cuales devolvían el saludo y entraron a la casa.

Ambos entraron a las casa ambos se sorprendieron el numero que había de chicas haciendo que el moreno se sitiera algo incomodo por las presencia y envidiando la suerte de su amigo. Comenzando por las presentaciones después de terminar y ver el ambiente el moreno noto cierta rivalidad entres las chicas excluyendo a Misty. Hasta que decidió salir del lugar a llamar al pelinegro para advertiré. Sacando su Pokégear y marco.

En ciudad azafrán la peli violeta se encontraba terminando su equipaje para salir cuando un timbre se escucho en el cuarto de Ash y fue a ver que era sorprendiendo que su novio había olvidado su Pokégear lo tomo y contesto.

*Ash amigo que bueno que contestas te quiero advertir, evita enojar a las chicas hoy si quieres seguir viviendo*. –dijo una voz que Sabrina reconoció.

Lo Siento pero Ash partió hace rato y llegara alrededor del medio día a su pueblo. –Decía la peli violeta al quien había marcado.

*Te agradezco la información ¿pero quién eres tú?* – pregunto el moreno a la chica que le había contestado.

Yo soy la novia de Ash. – dijo con firmeza y orgullosa.

Por su parte el moreno estaba congelado hasta que reacciono.

¡Quuuee! – grito exaltado el moreno por la noticia. –* ¿desde que cuando eres la novia de Ash?* – pregunto fuertemente ya que no podía controlarse.

Me volví su novia hace un año cuando nos volvimos a encontrar. – Dijo con voz dulce pero una sonrisa llena de maldad.

*Una última pregunta ¿usted vendrá al cumpleaños de Ash?* – Pregunto nervioso el moreno ya que tal vez su hermanito no saldría con vida de esta.

Si estaba a punto de partir y si me disculpa me despido. – Respondió la peli violeta para luego colgar con una sonrisa llena de malicia para luego salir de la casa y subir al Pokémon que le dejo su novio subiendo a él y dirigirse al hogar de su amor.

Pueblo paleta.

Después de que terminara la llamada el moreno decidió entrar a la casa para descansar un poco pero al voltear se encontró con todas afuera. Viéndolo pero algunas tenia miradas oscuras. Temiendo que había escuchado su llamada.

Ara,ara mi hijo tiene novia desde hace un año y no se lo dijo a su madre. – Dijo la castaña mayor con una sonrisa gentil pero oscura.

Mientras que las chicas interesadas en el pelinegro todas tenían un solo pensamiento en sincronía. –( Voy a acabas con esa Vulpix).

(Ash amigo buena suerte la necesitar) – Eran los pensamientos del moreno a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas a su alrededor entrando a la casa y sentándose frente al reloj esperando el medio día.

Unas horas más tarde el moreno estaba que se moría de los nervios ya que faltaba media hora para que llegara su amigo preparándose para el peor escenario.

Así que esté es el pueblo de Ash. – Dijo un individuo que acababa de llegar a las afueras del pueblo. – Espero que estés preparado. – Decía el individuo comenzó a caminar a cierto lugar donde lo pondría a prueba.

Mientras tanto dos chicos buscaban el hogar del pelinegro hasta que lo encontraron después de veinte minutos.

Ash sal de ahí y ven a pelear con nosotros. – Empezó a gritar un peli verde.

Si sal y demuéstranos que eres mejor que nosotros. – Gritaba muy desafiante un chico de cabello rojo.

Todas las personas que se encontraba dentro de la casa a ver quiénes eran los que gritaban saliendo dos chicas reconocieron a los tipos.

¡Kenny / Drew! – Gritaron Dawn y may a ver a sus rivales de los concursos.

Venimos al patéale el trasero. –Dijo muy arrogante el peli rojo haciendo enojar a la peli azul.

Lastima el llega hasta en la noche o mañana temprano. – Dijo en tu típico tono de burla a su amigo de la infancia.

Qué y yo que quería terminar rápido con ese tipo. – Dijo enojado el peli rojo mientras su compañero estaba muy tranquilo.

Vaya…vaya aquí sí que es ruidoso. – Dijo una voz fuerte haciendo que todo voltearan al verlo.

Antes la vista de todos se encontraba caminando hacia ellos un tipo vestido completamente de negro con una gabardina del mismo color sobre puesta con detalles blancos, cargando un estuche café.

¿To…tobias que haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido el moreno a ver al últimos oponente de su amiga en la liga.

Vengo aquí por asuntos profesionales. – Respondió con tono neutro al moreno.

¿Y qué asuntos serian eso? – Pregunto la peli azul perturbada al ver al tipo.

Eso solo le concierne a mi persona y a Ash. – Respondió mientras seguía caminando.

¿Qué negocios tiene que tratar con él? – Pregunto nervioso el moreno.

Ya lo dije es algo entre él y yo. – Dijo serio. – Solo espero que llegue a la hora acordada al punto de reunión. – Decía mientras sacaba su reloj de bolsillo mirando que todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora.

Entonces vamos contigo. – Decía el peli verde mientas se disponía seguir a Tobías

Si así cuando acabes sus asuntos podremos pelear contra él. – Dijo muy confiados Kenny sintiéndose superior.

Hagan lo que quieras pero si resultan lastimados no será culpa nuestras. –Decía sin emociones mientras se alejaba de ellos pero unos segundos después seguidos por ambos chicos y por los demás que deducía eran familiares y amigos del pelinegro. – (Ese chico se creer la gran cosa pero esa arrogancia lo llevara algún día a su propia perdición) – Eran los pensamiento de Tobías ya que había conocidos varias personas igual que ese chico que terminaron mal.

Cercas de pueblo paleta.

El pelinegro se encontraba cerca de los límites del pueblo cuando sintió una aura muy familiar ordenado a su tipo volador qué dirección tomar hasta que distinguió a la rubia que montaba un Arcanine por lo que pudo notar el pelinegro ya sabía de su presencia porque se volteo a saludar. Ordenando al tipo volador bajar donde la rubia se había detenido. Una vez en tierra se acerco a la chica que vestía igual como la primera vez que la vio.

Hola satoshi me da gusto volver a verte. – Saludo la rubia al pelinegro.

Igualmente Lisha. – Devolvía el saludo a la rubia. – ¿Pero dime qué haces por estos lugares? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la chica.

Vengo a ver cómo te va ir en tu prueba. –Contestaba la rubia casualmente al pelinegro.

Entonces no eres la que me va a poner a prueba. –Dijo el pelinegro serio ya que pensaba que ella sería su examinadora.

No tu examinador ya debe estar en el lugar citado a si porque no nos apuramos para no hacerlo enojar. – Decía muy tranquila la joven al pelinegro.

Haciendo caso a la rubia metió a su tipo volador a su ball y llamo a Rapidash montándose en el ambos se dirigían al sitio mientras pensaba quien le había mandado ese extraño mensaje el día anterior mientras entrenaba. Unos minutos después se hallaban a las afuera del pueblo.

Con Tobías.

El joven adulto se encontraba en la entrada del laboratorio del profesor Oak junto al grupo que lo seguía se disponía a entrar cuando sintió dos auras que reconoció enseguida haciendo sonreír una vez dentro rodeo el edificio para estar atrás del laboratorio extrañando a los demás porque ese sitio seria el punto de reunión. Al llegar se encontró con los nietos del profesor.

No quiero sonar mal educada ¿pero que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Daisy el motivo que estuvieran reunidos todos en el laboratorio

Disculpa la interrupción Daisy pero parece que estos jóvenes tienes asunto que tratar con Ash. – Dijo Delia señalando los tres jóvenes. – Este joven dice que aquí es donde se reunirá con mi hijo. – Dijo deteniéndose con Tobías.

Ignorando a las demás personas el joven abrió la caja para preparase sacando primero la correa y poniéndosela, haciendo que todos los presente se preguntara que estaba haciendo. Una vez ajustada correctamente tomo el objeto para colócala en su correa haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y abrieran los ojos a ver el objeto.

¡Una espada!. – Decía Leaf conmocionada a conectar los punto de ese día cuando se reencontró con el pelinegro y la persona que acaba de llegar llego a la conclusión que era usuario igual que Ash y esa chica.

¿Tobías que piensa hacerle a Ash? – Pregunto Brock poniéndose en guardia con una ball en su mano listo para llamar a su Pokémon.

Pero no hubo respuesta del joven no mas se limito a cerrar la caja y sonreír.

¿Tú eres un Caballero del Aura igual que Ash? – Pregunto Daisy haciendo que todos le prestara atención porque había dicho. Recodando el pequeño interrogatorio que le hizo al pelinegro.

Puede ser que si o puede que no quién sabe. – Decía jugando con la castaña de ojos verdes en forma de burla para saber que tanto sabe sobre el asunto.

Si eres lo mismo que Ash tienes que seguir el mismo código así que no puedes mentir. – Dijo Daisy encarando al joven haciendo que entrecerraba los ojos. –Así que si lo eres. – Decía con tono de ganadora por ponerlo entre las cuerdas.

Todas las que estuvieron presentes el día anterior se dieron cuentas que Daisy sabia más de lo que decía saber, mientras los demás estaban confundidos por el tema que se hablaba.

Parece que ya llegaron. – Dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos a sentir las Auras a unos cuantos metros señalando a la derecha para que todos voltearan a esa dirección.

Cuando voltearon los presentes iban apareciendo el pelinegro junto a una rubia sobre sus monturas bajando de ellas todos notaros que ambos portaban espadas. Hubo un gran sonrojo por partes de las chicas que estaban interesada en Ash por la nueva aparecía del pelinegro y las que vieron la foto notaron que traía la misma ropa. Mientras los demás no podían creer que el joven que acaba de llegar era Ash

¿Ash eres tú? – Pregunto Daisy sorprendida por el cambio que tuvo el pelinegro en un año, se veía más maduro su pelo mas crecido tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

¿Hola Daisy ha pasado mucho tiempo? – Saludo el pelinegro a la castaña de ojos verdes como si nada.

Por cierto Ash terminado tus asuntos tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. –ijo Daisy dulcemente con una sonrisa pero el pelinegro sintió un frio mortal por la espalda.

Me alegro de volverte a ver Ash. – Dijo Tobías muy serio mientras analizaba bien al pelinegro.

A mí también me da gusto de verte Tobías así que tú eres el que me mando el mensaje. – Decía el pelinegro mientras ponía una expresión seria.

Acertaste, pero porque no atiendes a las otras visitas primero. – Dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes que habían venido a desafiarlo. – Ya que tenemos muchos que tratar nosotros. –Decía mientras se iba a un árbol cercano a recargase.

Ash hemos venido a cobrar venganza por tu culpa nos rechazaron. – Dijo el peli verde enojado apuntando al pelinegro.

Maldito te derrotare y le mostrarle a Dawn que soy mejor que tu. – Dijo el peli rojo apretando los puños.

Espero que puedan sostener esas palabras con acciones. – Dijo confiado Ash afilando su mirada antes sus oponentes mientras se quitaba su mochila y la arrojo a un lado.

Vamos Empoleon / Roselade. –Dijeron ambos llamando a sus Pokémons para que aparecieran en el campo.

Vamos acabar con ellos, ve Lucario. – Llamo a su compañero apareciendo a su lado.

Que pretende enfréntanos con un solo Pokémon. – Dijo el peli rojo molesto a sentirse menospreciados

Yo confió en mi compañero, sé que es capaz hacerles frente él solo. – Dijo con seguridad Ash. Mirando a su compañero.

Hai…hai estoces empecemos la batalla entre Satoshi versus los rechazados. –Dijo la rubia animando el ambiente.

¡Tenemos nombres sabes! – Gritaron ambos jóvenes ante lo dicho por la rubia.

¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto un hombre mayor junto a un joven que había llegado.

Abuelo, Tracey Ash va tener una batalla contra los dos rechazados. – Dijo la castaña a los hombres.

¡Que tenemos nombres! – Gritaron ambos molesto.

Comiencen – Grito la joven para que ambos lados se prepárense.

Usa Día soleado Roserade. – Ordeno el peli verde mientras el Pokémon en sus rosas mandaba dos rayos al cielo haciendo brillar el sol.

Empoleon ataca con Torbellino. – Dijo el peli rojo provocando que se empezara a forma una el torbellino.

Ve con Meteorobola. – Dijo Drew al tipo planta creando una espera de fuego que se lanzo al mismo tiempo que el torbellino hacia Lucario.

(Lucario velocidad extrema y luego doble patada ígnea) – Fueran las ordenes de Ash con la velocidad extrema esquivo y se posiciono detrás de sus oponentes dándole una patada ígnea a cada uno potencializada por el día soleado

Pico taladro. – Grito el pelirrojo para que se formara un remolino en el pico del tipo agua alcanzo a golpear el costado de Lucario haciéndolo retroceder

(Vamos a devolverlo es algo arriesgado pero vale la pena a intentaron) – Dijo el pelinegro a su compañero recibiendo confirmación – (Combina ataque óseo con patada ígnea y termina con esfera aural contra Empoleon) – Dio la orden que su compañero empezara.

Una vez teniendo sus ordenes comenzó a correr contra su rivales esquivando sus ataque que lanzaba creando dos hueso blanco blandiéndolos como si fueran espadas golpeando los costados y cabezas en una serie de combos a los Pokémons aturdiéndolo para luego usar el ataque tipo fuego tan fuerte para lograr separarlos dio un salta al aire preparando el ataque tipo lucha logrando impactar en la espalda de Empoleon

Roserade usa Hoja mágica. – Dijo el peli verde para que el tipo planta lanzara una buena cantidad de hojas contra Lucario a estar en cayendo no podía esquívalas el cual recibió el impacta sin poder defenderse.

(Vamos a machácalos a golpe ve con ataque ósea otra vez) – Ordeno Ash mientras veía a los rivales le respondía con Rayo hielo y Carga tóxica intentando contenerlo.

Con los espectadores no podían creer la manera que combatía Ash ya que parecía que estuviera casi nivel a un elite cuatro por las combinaciones aun estando en desventajas numéricas pero lo que preguntaba se preguntaba casi todos como puede pelear sin hablar viendo el enfrentamiento. Pero miraron a los otros dos que tenían algo que ver con el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Maldición… por qué no podemos contra él y como puede pelear sin la necesidad de hablar! – Exclamo el pelirrojo frustrado ya que los estaban humillando pero con el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Te daré un consejo Kenny. – Dijo ASh llamando la atención del nombrado que lo miraba con ira.

¿Qué tienes que decirme no es suficiente humíllame frente a la chica que me gusta? – Pregunto muy molesto Kenny.

Es una situación no importa que tan mala que parezca nunca tienes que perder la calma, si te dejas controlar por las emociones se nublara tu juicio y cometas errores. – Dijo el pelinegro a Kenny que ya casi había perdido la voluntad de pelear.

¡Cállate no quiero consejos de alguien como tú! – Dijo el pelirrojo disgustado provocando el disgusto de su compañero.

¡Ya cállate Kenny tenemos la pelea perdida! – Exclamo el peli verde a su compañero.

¿Drew como puede decir eso ya te estas rindiendo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo molesto a su compañero.

No pero yo sé cuando he perdido una pelea. – Dijo molesto el peli verde. – Hasta tu ya debiste darte cuenta la diferencia que hay entre él y nosotros. –Decía mientras apretaba los dientes. – Admito mi derrota Roserade regresa. –dijo regresando a su Pokémon a su ball.

Esto no quedara así me las pagaras. – Dijo siendo controlado por su ira. – Empoleon usa Hidrobomba contra Ash. – Ordeno Kenny a su Pokémon que atacara al pelinegro obedeciendo el tipo agua uso el ataque dirigido a él.

Preocupados los espectadores a ver que Ash ni siquiera tenía la intención de esquívalo el unico movimiento que hizo el pelinegro fue cruzar sus brazos en forma de equis recibiendo el impacto pero notaron que el ataque no avanzaba de lugar hasta que desapareció pudieron ver una barrera azul protegiendo al pelinegro. Después de eso se escucho un ruido sus miradas se dirigieron al otro lado pudieron ver a Lucario y a un Arcanine sometiendo al tipo agua y a Tobías y Lisha hacían los mismo con Kenny.

Arrg…malditos suéltenme. – Gritaba el peli rojo tirado en el suelo teniendo dos espadas cruzadas cerca del cuello impidiéndose mover ya que si lo hacía era hombre muerto.

(Ash por que le damos un pequeño susto a este imbécil) – Hablaba Tobías con el pelinegro haciéndolo sonreí con malicia. – (Ven hacia aquí y repite lo que te diga) –dio las instrucciones haciendo que Ash empezara a caminar hacia Kenny.

Sabes algo Kenny. – Comenzó hablar serio el pelinegro haciendo que todas las miradas se pusieran sobre él. – Tengo dos opciones dejarte ir con una advertencia o eliminarte por atácame tan cobardemente. – Por su parte el pelirrojo se llenaba de miedo por las palabras de Ash.

Los presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la actitud del pelinegro por su forma de hablar se podía decir que no estaba bromeando. En especial Dawn tenía un conflicto por una parte odia a Kenny por atacar de esa manera al chico que le gustaba, pero por otro lado quería intervenir para salvar a su amigo de la infancia aunque no se lo mereciera.

La próxima que intesta algo así no tendrás tanta suerte, Elijo dejarte vivir. – Dijo el pelinegro llegando con Kenny tomando su espada y clavara cerca de la mejilla del peli rojo. – No hagas que me arrepienta de ello. – Dijo gruñendo haciendo que Kenny mojara los pantalones del miedo.

Después eso los tres retiraron sus espadas del pelirrojo poniéndolas de nuevo en sus vainas, una vez libre todavía lleno miedo regreso a su Pokémon a su Poké ball y se fue corriendo deseando no volver a ver a Ash.

(No sabía que eras un sádico Tobías) – Dijo el pelinegro al joven que solo sonreía y movía los hombros. – ¿Bien parece que quieres decirme algo Drew? – Pregunto Ash al peli verde para que se acercara al él.

Tú no la mereces. – Dijo serio y un poco sombrío el peli verde.

¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto confundido Ash a no hallarle sentido a esas palabras.

Tu no la mereces si supieras lo que sufrió después de volver de Sinnoh yo ya le había pedido ser mi novia pero me rechazo diciéndome que estaba enamorada de ti, tu el que le has causado mucho daño. – Grito furioso el peli verde mirando al pelinegro que entrecerraba los ojos mientras era sujetado de su bufanda dando entender de quien hablaba.

Yo sé mejor que nadie que no la merezco la deje ir no pude hacer a un lado mis ambiciones personales aun cuando todo mi ser quería seguirá y no apartarme de su lado porque la amo con locura fui un completó idiota nunca quise darme cuenta de mis sentimiento y los negaba constantemente. –Comenzó hablar Ash muy serio sorprendiendo a los que lo conocía a su antigua personalidad ya que no solo era en aparecía sino también de mentalidad había madurado.

Todo empeoro cuando la volví a ver en Sinnoh me llene de felicidad por estar con ella, pero cuando era la hora de despedimos quería más que nada irme con ella estaba más que dispuesto de abandonar la liga Pokémon por seguirla pero una vez más mis estúpidos objetivos se me segaron y la deje ir de nuevo. – Continuaba mientras apretaba los puños de ira hacia consigo mismo, dejando boca abierta a casi todos ya que había dicho abiertamente que estaba enamorado de May y sobre todo sonaba como si se estuviera reprochando así mismo.

Por otro lado las demás chicas que tenían sentimiento por Ash miraba con cierta envía a May, mientras ella se sentía más que feliz a saber que el pelinegro estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde debido a una ley a la cual estoy sometido y no quiero arrastrara al mundo donde yo me muevo. – Termino de hablar haciendo que el peli verde lo soltara para luego darle una mirada dura.

Solo te estás justificando con palabras vacías. – Decía con furia ya que pensaba que estaba intentando evadir la culpa.

No me estoy justificando estoy diciendo la realidad en este año he aprendido que debemos aceptas las consecuencias de nuestros actos ya sean gloriosas o trágicos. – Dijo el pelinegro serio para este levantara su mano derecha frente él mientras la miraba melancólicamente.

Sabes algo Drew un caballero busca siempre la felicidad de la persona que ama aunque esa felicidad no esté a su lado, y yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz. – Dijo serio pero con una mirada suavemente. Haciendo que todos quedaran mudo ante tal declaración ya que el pelinegro estaba más que dispuesto hacerlo, y que el peli verde se calmara a ver la expresión del pelinegro.

¿Dime la verdad Ash tú la amas sinceramente? – Pregunto Drew al pelinegro ya que las palabas que decía eran verdaderas pudo notar cierto dolor cuando dijo las últimas palabras.

Si la amo sinceramente, pero debido a ciertas razones no puedo corresponderé y eso es lo que me hace ódiame a mí mismo. – Dijo el pelinegro apretando los dientes de ira todos los presentes lo notaron que Ash estaba enojado consigo mismo. Haciendo que Drew tomara una decisión.

Ash tal vez tu vez algo que yo no puedo ver, ya encontraste tu respuesta solo espero que puedas superar esas razones y les deseo suerte a los dos. – Dijo el peli verde para luego comenzar a caminar e irse del lugar.

Drew… acaso tu. – Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro entendiendo que él peli verde estaba haciendo para luego sonreír. – (Ese tipo nunca lo llegue a comprender pero ambos buscamos lo mismo la felicidad de May, por eso tienes todo mi respeto Drew) – Eran los pensamientos de Ash mientras se alejaba el peli verde.

Cuando podemos empezar. – Dijo Ash mirando a Tobías.

Durante tu anterior pelea ya evalué casi todo. – Dijo serio al pelinegro el joven. – Solo falta una cosa y el límite es un minuto. – Decía mientas colocaba su mano en la empuñadura de su espada dando entender que pasara.

Después de eso ambos desenfundaron sus armas y le lanzaron uno contra el otro ignorando lo demás.

Klang, Kling, Klang, Klang, Klang Kling eran lo que se escuchaba por el intercambio de golpes dejando a todos los presentes impresionados por el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo frente ellos. Cada uno atacando y bloqueando respectivamente el pelinegro se lanzo hacia delante lanzado su ataque de abajo para arriba del lado derecho mientras su oponente lo neutralizaba y lanzaba un puñetazo el cual Ash atrapo con su mano para luego separase y volver a la carga.

Otro intercambio rápido de ataques aunque ya habían pasado cuarenta segundos el pelinegro sintió que ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos combatiendo. Mientras a los presentes miraban con rarees la pelea ya que parecía que ambos se estaban divirtiendo. Estando cerca de cumplirse el minuto Tobías aumento la intensidad haciendo retroceder al pelinegro hasta que en un golpe su rival logro romper su defensa haciéndolo perder ya que tenia la hoja cerca del su cuello. Pero ya había acabado el tiempo.

Tienes talento pero te falta velocidad de reacción. – Dijo Tobías retirando su hoja del pelinegro y guardadora en su vaina.

Tengo buen nivel considerando que tuve que aprender demasiadas cosas este último año. – Decía el pelinegro imitando la acción de su rival.

Tienes razón, pero creo que tienes dar algunas explicaciones a tu familia y amigos. – Dijo señalando al grupo que estaba viendo todo desde que llego.

¡Ash! – Gritaba Daisy mientras corría a él para besarlo frente a todos provocando muchos celos de algunas personas y luego darle una cachetada bien dada.

¿Por qué fue eso? – Pregunto el pelinegro el porqué de esas acciones.

El beso fue porque te extrañe y la cachetada fue porque ya tienes novia y no me habías dicho. – Dijo algo molesta Daisy mientras hacía pucheros. –¿ Así que dime cuantas? – Pregunto seria y con mirada dura al pelinegro.

Cuantas que. – Dijo el pelinegro con temor ya que Daisy sabía que tenía novia y se preguntaba como rayos se entero.

Cuantas parejas más tienes. – Decía molesta y celosa a la vez dejando casi a todos mudos por esas palabras. – Yo tome mi decisión ese día, estoy dispuesta a compartirte con otras así que responde mi pregunta. – Dijo abrazando al pelinegro causándoles celos a niveles peligrosos a las demás chicas que estaban enamorada de Ash.

Actualmente tengo dos en total. – Respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo con un poco de temor.

¡Quuuueee! – Gritaron todo menos los otros dos usuarios del Aura.

Bueno parece que yo soy la tercera. – Dijo para luego besarlo de nuevo pero estaba vez mas lago hasta que se separaron por falta de aire para después voltear a mirar a los demás.

Ash dime cuando te convertiste en un mujeriego exitoso, mientras yo sigo siendo rechazado. – Dijo el morenos rodeado de un aura deprimente mientras se lamentaba y lloraba.

Brock cálmate por favor. – Decía Ash preocupado por su amigo.

Como quieres que calme con la que se acaba de revelar. – Dijo molesto Brock a ser superado por su hermanito.

Todo tiene una explicación, es debido a una ley a la cual estoy sometido desde que me convertir en caballero. – Dijo intentado calmar a su amigo y hermano cuando sintió tres escalofríos simultáneos para volteara a ver tres personas molestas

Ash maldito… no te entregare a mi hermana tan fácilmente primero tendrás que vencerme. – Dijo Gary alterado y molesto por la situación del pelinegro la cual involucraba a su hermana mayor.

Así es muchacho tienes que explícanos muchas cosas y explícanos bien tu situación. – Dijo el profesor serio endureciendo la mirada.

Si jovencito tienes mucho que explícanos y aunque parece que tendré muchos nietos. – Decía Delia muy seria aunque algo feliz por alguna razón.

Creo que tendré que empezar desde el principio. – Decía el pelinegro un poco nervioso al tener todas las miradas sobre él.

Comenzó a relatar todo desde que supo que era un usuario del hasta a cuando recibió su titulo incluyendo la ley la cual está sometido y su historia. Dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por tales revelaciones.

Y hasta cuando pensabas mantener esto en secreto jovencito. – Reclamo Delia a su hijo con las manos en la cintura.

De hecho hace algunos días recibir permiso de contarlo pero nunca imagine que fuera de esta manera. – Dijo Ash con temor ya que frente a él se encontraba su madre enojada. Mientras los hombres Oak lo miraban fijamente.

Abuelo, hermano desde una vez les digo si no aceptan mi relación con Ash los odiare por siempre y no sabrán mas de mi. – Dijo seria Daisy abrazando al pelinegro mientras besaba su mejilla provocando que los mencionaron cayeran derrotados rodeados de una aura deprimente sin más opción que aceptando su relación.

Entonces reclamo el cuarto lugar. – Decía una castaña mientras se pegaba al pelinegro.

¡May! – Dijo sorprendido para luego recibir un beso de la nombrada.

¡Aprovechada! – Gritaron Serena, Dawn y Leaf a la joven que reclamo la cuarta posición.

Lamento interrumpir el momento pero todavía tenemos cosas que hablar. – Dijo la rubia haciendo que las dos chicas se separaran del pelinegro.

¿Hay algo más Lisha? – Pregunto Ash a la rubia que se acerco a él entregándole dos carpetas.

La primera es una misión que se llevara a cabo en cuarenta días en Kalos adentro están los detalles. – Explicaba la rubia mientras el pelinegro revisaba la primera carpeta. Llamando la atención de la peli miel pensado en busca alguna manera para pasar tiempo con Ash. – La segunda contiene las escrituras de tu nueva casa que se encuentra al este del pueblo aunque todavía tomara dos meses en terminarla. – Dijo la rubia haciendo que el pelinegro recodara la pregunta que le hizo Arceus hace meses sobre donde quería vivir.

Bien el otro asunto es ver cómo te va con la tercera orden que te dieron. – Dijo Tobías con tono más casual mientras que Ash asentía.

Tomados las demás balls llamo a sus demás Pokémons uniéndose a Lucario y rapidash fueron Pidgeot , Scizor por ultimo Altaria. Haciendo que May y Dawn quedaran maravilladas por el tipo dragón ya que estaba bien cuidado y resaltaba su belleza por otro lado Brock, Misty , Gary y Tracey se sorprendieron al ver al primer tipo volador que había capturado el pelinegro que estaba de regreso con Ash. y sobre todo el que más llamada la atención era el tipo fuego con el cual había llegado el pelinegro por su rareza.

Altaria busca a Venusaur y dile que de la señal. – Dijo el pelinegro al tipo dragón, obedeciendo a su entrenador despego en busca del tipo planta.

Un minuto después se escucharon varias explosiones como si se tratarse de fuegos artificiales resultado de los rayos solares del tipo planta

Tras un rato estaban llegando todos los Pokémons del pelinegro en especial uno que se lanzo sobre él. Atrapándolo en el aire era su fiel tipo eléctrico dejando fuera de sí a los que conocían a Pikachu algunos se pellizcaron a ver si no estaban soñando que estuviera en el laboratorio el tipo eléctrico no era normal ya que ambos tenían mucho apego.

Bien chicos lo que estuvieron conmigo en hasta la última liga póngase del lado izquierdo y los que se unieron este último año del lado derecho. – Daba las instrucciones el pelinegro haciendo que todos obedecieran separándose Brock se sorprendió a ver a todos los que ya conocía en sus última etapa menos pikachu. Por otro lado lo impresionado las nuevas variedades que tenía su amigo sobre todo que aparte del tipo fuego tenía otros dos raros. Mientras los otros dos usuarios del aura los inspeccionaba el moreno noto algo.

¿Oye Ash desde cuando tienes tantos Rhyhorn? – Pregunto Brock a su amigo captando la atención de las visitas de Kalos.

No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo con aura sombría la misma cuando el moreno oye el nombre prohibido.

¿Tan malo fue? – Pregunto el moreno a su hermanito.

Lo que paso fue. – Dijo para empezar el relato. El pelinegro se encontraba en la zona de safari persiguiendo a Scyther para captúralo hasta que lo pudo alcanzar brinco sobre una piedra arrojándole una safari ball capturándolo pero en el proceso se la había caído la canasta del las ball que comenzaba rodar colina abajo llegando al fin de camino cayeron mientras una manada de Rhyhorn pasaba por abajo siendo tocados y capturando a todos. – Y eso fue lo que paso. – Termino su relato.

No te lo puedo creer eso lo te pasa a ti. – Dijo mientras se reía haciendo enojar al pelinegro que se la iba a cobrar.

Por cierto Brock recientemente me encontré con la profesora Ivy por que no me dices que paso entre ustedes. – Dijo el pelinegro pegándole donde más le duele a su amigo haciendo que se pusiera en su típica pose cuando escucha ese nombre.

Después se tenso al sentir la presencia de su novia cerca haciéndolo sonreír de nervios ya que tal vez explote una situación muy incómoda.

Brock, Misty mi novia está cerca de aquí por ninguna razón la hagan enojar. – Dijo preocupado por el posible destino de sus amigos y trayendo la atención de todos.

¿Porque nos dice eso Ash y como sabes que está cerca? – Pregunto la peli naranja a su amigo.

Acabo de sentir su aura y digamos que ustedes la conocieron en el pasado. –Decía el pelinegro apuntado a cierta dirección en el cielo. Cuando sus amigos voltearon ver pudieron al tipo fuego más poderoso de Ash acercándose hasta llegar al suelo donde una joven de pelo violeta y ojos rojos bajaba de él y la reconocieron ambos.

¡Sabrina! – Gritaron de conmocionados Brock y Misty a entender las palabras del pelinegro de no hacerla enojar.

Hola Brock, misty cuanto tiempo que no los veía. – Decía la peli violeta gentilmente como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo.

Por favor dime que es una broma Ash. – Decía Misty muy asuntada detrás del pelinegro.

Desde cuando son novios. – Pregunto sin poder moverse por tal noticia.

Oh, Brock ya te respondí esa pregunta. – Dijo la peli violeta mostrando el Pokegear de Ash solo conectar los puntos para llegar a la respuesta. A igual que todas que escucharon la llamada que había realizado el moreno.

Así que tu eres una de las novia de Ash en cual posición te encentras. – Dijo Daisy poniéndose freta a la chica.

¿Y tú eres? – Pregunto normalmente a la chica frente ella.

Soy la que ocupa el tercer lugar y aspiro a ser la primera. – Dijo confiada la joven intentado marcar su territorio.

Eso no podrá ser, ya que yo ocupo esa posición y no pienso perderá. –Respondía a la joven con mirada seria. –Y dudo que lo puedas complacer en las actividades nocturnas como yo lo hago. – Dijo marcando su territorio dejando a casi todos congelados mientras se labia los labios.

¿Ash eso es cierto? – Pregunto celosa Daisy pero no encontró a la vista al pelinegro. – Y donde se encuentra Ash. – Decía conservando su tono de celos

Si lo buscas comenzó a correr cuando ella menciono las actividades nocturnas, siendo perseguido por Brock y tu hermano y por sus expresiones parecían enojados. – Dijo la rubia a la joven mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Dawn, May, Leaf, Serena reunión de chicas ahora. – Dijo Daisy muy seria mientras las demás asentía y la seguían alejándose del grupo. Mientras todas les daban una mirada de celos. Mientras la peli violeta se acercaba a la madre de Ash.

Mucho gusto en conocerla soy Sabrina líder de gimnasio de ciudad azafrán y novia principal de Ash. – Dijo muy cortésmente mientras se presentaba ante la madre de su novio.

Ara,ara pero que jovencita tan linda y educada. – Dijo normalmente la castaña. – Igualmente me da gusto conocerte pero siente libre de llamarme mama. –Decía muy feliz Delia a la peli violeta.

Muchas gracias mama. – Dijo la peli violeta volviendo un poco infantil pero a la vista de la castaña se le hacía tierna.

¿Dime Sabrina que ha hecho mi hijo este último año? – Pregunto Delia a su nueva hija mientras la joven asentía y procedía a contarle todo del pelinegro desde que llego con ella. A su suegra y a los demás presentes.

Con las chicas.

Daisy y las demás había llegado al lugar donde se despidió del pelinegro hace un año.

Bien chicas todas nosotras tenemos sentimientos por Ash yo y May ya tomamos nuestras decisiones y que hay de ustedes. – Dijo seria Daisy a las demás chicas.

Por mi parte yo estoy de acuerdo así no sentiré mal por perder ante ti Daisy ya que eres como una hermana mayor para mí y Serena. – Dijo Leaf firme a tomar su decisión ya que no importaba compartir al pelinegro siempre cuando ella lo tuviera.

No me resultara fácil tenia la firme intención de confesarme aunque creo que me mintió ese día sobre sus verdaderos gustos. – Dijo un poco enojada y celosa la peli azul recodando el día que oyó los gustos del pelinegro.

¿Sobre qué gusto te refieres Dawn? – Pregunto May a su rival. Para luego que la peli azul contara ese día cuando escucho la conversación provocando un tic a cada una de ellas.

¿Y cuál es tu decisión Serena? – Pregunto Leaf a su amiga y rival.

Bueno…por mi parte también estoy de acuerdo así que no echare para atrás. –Dijo la peli miel con determinación.

Creo que ahora toca buscar a Ash para decirles sus decisiones. – Dijo Daisy para que las demás las siguieran en busca del pelinegro.

Es curioso saben. – Decía Leaf haciendo que todas les prestara atención.

¿Qué es curioso Leaf? – Pregunto la peli miel a su amiga y rival.

Yo y Serena te vemos como una hermana mayor Daisy pero a ser novias de Ash eso nos convertirían a todas ciertamente en hermanas. – Respondía Leaf a su amiga y rival haciendo que todas se vieran entre sí comprendiendo las palabras de Leaf.

Mientras seguían caminando de repente el pelinegro salió de unos arbustos chocando con la peli miel cayendo al suelo mientras las demás veían con cierta envidia, Ash y Serena tenían los ojos más que abierto por la posición en la que encontraba mientras sus labios chocaron provocando un beso entre ellos la mano izquierda del pelinegro tocaba uno de sus pechos.

¡Aaaah! Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención. – Se disculpaba el pelinegro separándose de la peli miel que estaba avergonzada.

Qué bueno que estas aquí Ash me podrías explicar lo que dijo tu novia. – Dijo Daisy con una sonrisa angelical pero rodeada de una aura siniestra.

(Tal vez hoy será el día que vaya a morir) – Eran el pensamiento del pelinegro a verse rodeado de chicas que competían sonrisa y aura de la castaña.

Con los demás.

Después de un buen rato Sabrina le había terminado de contar todo a su nueva madre lo que hizo su novio durante el último año. Haciendo comprender a los demás presente el porqué el cambio que tuvo el pelinegro. Relajando a la peli naranja que estaba más tranquila pero en guardia todavía.

Vaya es como si estuvieras hablado de otro Ash. – Dijo la peli naranja a oír la información del pelinegro. – (Maldición por qué no me espere, bueno ya no importa) – Eran el pensamiento que le cruzaba por la cabeza a misty.

Delia tu hijo se volvió alguien muy interesantes, solo espero que mi hija acepte ese pequeño beneficio que tiene. – Dijo la peli café a su amiga pensando que no le importaba las circunstancias mientras su hija sea feliz.

Si eso es más impactante, pero parece que Ash ya lo acepto. – Dijo tracey uniéndose a la conversación. – (Demonio y yo que aposte a Brock y Gary que se quedaría con May bueno parece que ninguno de nosotros gano me salve) –eran el pensamiento del joven mientras veía a los dos mencionados que habían vuelto después de su persecución sin ningún resultado alguno.

Ese tipo sí que es escurridizo. – Decía cansado Gary mientras intentaba calmase.

Ciertamente además me duele que me hay superado por mucho. – Dijo Brock con lagrimas cómicas mientras se tiraba al suelo. Cuando de repente.

No podrá huir por siempre Ash. – Se escucho una voz femenina que hizo que todo voltearan a la dirección de donde provenía viendo al pelinegro siendo perseguido ahora por las chicas.

Déjenme tranquilo además ustedes querían saber la respuesta. – Gritaba el pelinegro huyendo de las chicas a contestarle cierta pregunta incomoda que hicieron. – Arrrg… Arceus si no quieres ver morir brutalmente a uno de tus caballero entonces salvarme. – Gritaba el pelinegro pidiendo su ayuda pero no hubo respuesta ni señal. – Al diablo sálvame Lord Giratina. – Pedía ayuda al Pokémon que habitaba en el mundo distorsión. Antes de ser tecleado por May y caer ambos al suelo rodando hasta que el pelinegro estaba encima de la castaña mirándose entre ellos agitados.

Vaya no sabía que tenias esos gusto amor pero si lo vas hacerlo hazlo un lugar más privado. – Dijo Sabrina con una voz seductora pero lo bastante clara y fuerte para que todos los presente la oyeran provocando que Ash y May se sonrojada al máximo. A comprender lo que estaba diciendo la peli violeta.

¡Deja de bromear Sabrina! – Grito avergonzado el pelinegro a la peli violeta a levantarse mientras su novia se reía discretamente.

Bien ahora no tienes que hacer unas presentaciones de las nuevas. – Dijo con tono dulce pero con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Tienes razón, bien primero la que podría decirse que fue mi primer amor Daisy. – Presento a la castaña de ojos verdes.

La que lleva el sobrenombre de la princesa de Hoenn May. – Introdujo a la siguiente.

Mis amigas de la infancia Leaf y serena. – Dijo señalando a las dos.

La que tiene el sobrenombre de D.D Dawn. – Dijo el pelinegro esquivando un golpe que iba de parte de la peli azul.

¿Y ellas son tus nuevas parejas? – Pregunto la peli violeta a su novio que asentía.

Bien ahora que ya casi todo está aclarado por qué no vamos a descansar. – Dijo delia al grupo.

Una hora después todos estaban en el patio trasero del laboratorio sentados en mesas la mayoría hablando pero para el pelinegro estaba siendo sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de su madre mientras que Sabrina miraba las especificaciones de la nueva casa. Tiempo después re retiraron los otros usuarios del Aura se quedaron en el laboratorio juntos a la familia Oak su asistente y Misty. Mientras adentro de la residencia Ketchum adentro se quedaron las mujeres y afuera para su propia seguridad de Ash junto a Brock.

En el trascurso de la noche la peli miel se despertó y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua cuando por la ventada vio al pelinegro levantado mirando las estrellas, tomando el agua y salió a donde estaba el. Afuera el pelinegro estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que paso en el día

¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora Ash? – Pregunto la peli miel al pelinegro volteando para verla.

Nada solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado. – Respondió Ash a la peli miel.

¿Debió ser duro para ti acéptanos a las cinco como tus parejas? – Pregunto Serena al pelinegro sin querer recordar ese momento donde casi obligaron a Ash para que las aceptara.

Nada de eso todas son hermosas además así comencé mi relación con Sabrina. – Respondía el pelinegro como si fuera lo más normal causando una gota de sudor a la peli miel. – Sobre todo prometí que siempre te protegería Serena. – Dijo sonriendo Ash haciendo que la peli miel se pusiera roja al extremo saliéndole humo.

¡Oye Ash te quería preguntar algo! – Dijo la peli miel recuperándose un poco

Dime serena que me querías preguntar. – Respondió el pelinegro a la joven.

Sobre tu misión en Kalos. – Decía un poco nerviosa la peli miel

Que paso con ella. – Dijo serio el pelinegro pensando que tal vez quiera saber de qué se trata.

Es solo… que una vez la termines podríamos pasar unos días juntos ya que yo vivo en Kalos. – Dijo tímidamente la peli miel haciendo que al pelinegro eso le callera como un agua fría ya que no esperaba que Serena vivía ahí.

Claro por qué no… te prometo que pasare unos días contigo si no tengo otras misiones que hacer. – Dijo el pelinegro queriendo decirle sobre el peligro que estará esa región en aproximadamente en dos años pero no podía.

Estaré deseosa ese momento. – Dijo con alegría abrazándolo el cual correspondía.

Mejor entrar y trata de dormir. – Dijo el pelinegro acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

Así lo hare pero tú también trata de dormir está bien. – Dijo dulcemente para luego darle un beso de las buenas noches e irse. El pelinegro la veía como se alejaba y entrar a la casa.

Ya puedes mostrarte Lucario. – Decía el pelinegro mientras giraba a cierta dirección saliendo de ella su compañero.

(Parecías preocupado de alguna manera a hablar con esa chica) – Dijo su compañero mientras.

Mentiría si digo que no. – Decía en broma el pelinegro. – Pero a saber donde vive me preocupa más por lo que aproxima. – Dijo cambiado a un tono serio.

(Pero contéstame sinceramente maestro) – Dijo serio Lucario mirando a su compañero. – (¿te arrepientes de acertar el titulo?) – Soltó la pregunta al pelinegro.

La verdad cuando descubrí que podría usar el Aura siempre me pregunte el por de este poder y si un día podría utilizarlo a voluntad. – Dijo mirando el cielo. –Pero me sorprendí cuando Arceus me dijo que lo había heredarlo por mi línea de sangre por parte de mi padre. – Continuaba hablando recodando el día que le hizo las tres pregunta al dios Pokémon.

Pero nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión de ese día mientras viva. – Dijo con firmeza el pelinegro a su compañero. Mientras lo veía de frente. –Mejor vámonos a dormir algo me dice hoy será algo problemático. – Dijo flojamente a su compañero mientas este asentía con una gota en la nuca.

Horas después el pelinegro ya estaba arreglado y disfrutan de desayuno. –cuando sintió la presencia de su segunda novia que estaba acompañada de otras dos Auras entrando al pueblo sonrió por ello.

¿Pareces contento Ash que pasa? – Pregunto el moreno a ver así al pelinegro

No es nada Brock solo es que ella acaba de llegar, pero algo me dice que la compañía que traer resultaran problemáticas para mí. – Dijo tranquilamente haciendo que todo se quedaran callados.

Creo que tendré que recibir a las visitas si me disculpan. – Dijo cortésmente Ash a los demás presentes mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Me costara acostúmbrame al nuevo Ash. – Dijo el moreno a ver a su amigo cambiado.

No fue difícil educarlo solo necesitaba una buena guía. – Decía tranquilamente Sabrina tomando un sorbo de café.

¿Pero dime Sabrina como convertiste al imperativo Ash a los que es ahora? –Pregunto interesado el moreno que paso su hermanito para ese cambio.

Bueno para empezar. – Dijo la peli violeta para empezar a contar todo lo que le había enseñando al pelinegro dejando a todos con la boca abierta excepto a las mujeres mayores ya que lo habían escuchado el día anterior.

Debió ser difícil para ti. – Dijo el morena a saber cómo era su amigo.

Solo al principio pero lo bueno que vivimos juntos así me resulto más fácil guiarlo. – Dijo la peli violeta tomando un sorbo de café para mirar a los demás presente congelados.

¡Como que vivir junto! – Gritaron las chicas junto al moreno.

Si este ultimo años vivimos juntos, los primeros tres mese solos ya que mi padres estaban de vacaciones hasta que regresaron les dije que tenía una relación sin cortar los cuatro meses que se fue de entrenamiento entre Hoenn y Johto. – Dijo Sabrina a los demás provocando los celos de las demás novia del pelinegro ya que la peli violeta les llevaba demasiada ventaja mientras que a Brock su alma iba a un lugar mejor.

Afuera de la casa el pelinegro estaba nerviosa a sentir el aura de su novias algo le decía que lo iba a pagar con sangre. Riéndose para luego cae resinado al suelo. Cuando oía el sonido de un carro acercarse mientras los dos usuarios de aura hacían lo mismo. Llegando frente a él un auto conocido.

Me da gusto verte de nuevo Ash. – Decía un hombre de gafas oscuras.

Vaya has crecido muy bien en estos dos años. –Decía un hombre de boina roja

Me da gusto en verlos Scott, Noland. – Saludaba el pelinegro a los dos hombres mientras veía a su novia llena de vergüenza.

Como te prometí Anabel llego a tiempo. – Dijo Scott al pelinegro que intuía que había algo más.

¿No vienes solo por eso verdad Scott? – Pregunto el pelinegro al hombre de gafas oscuras.

Estas en lo correcto Ash vengo hacerte la invitación nuevamente para que unas a la batalla de la frontera ahora que estas en una relación con Anabel. – Soltó su verdadera intención Scott al pelinegro ya que lo quería reclutar como un As.

Me alaga la oferta pero primero tendré que consultarlo con algunas personas señalando a cierta dirección. – Haciendo que volteara a donde apuntaba el pelinegro.

Pero si son Lisha y tobi que están haciendo aquí. – Dijo Scott los nombres de los dos haciendo que el pelinegro se congelara por el desarrollo.

Me da gusto verlo de nuevo señor Scott. – Dijo Tobías un poco molesto por el apodo que le ponía.

¿Hola Scott que anda haciendo por estos lugares? – Saludo y pregunto algo enérgica Lisha al hombre.

Solo le venía hace de nuevo la oferta de unirse a la batalla de la frontera a Ash ya que tiene una relación con Anabel pero dijo que tenía que consultarlo primero con ustedes. – Dijo Scott a la rubia.

¿Esperen ustedes se conocen? – Pregunto Ash a los presentes.

Así es ashy mi padre es un As de Sinnoh y de ahí conocemos a Scott. – Dijo la rubia al pelinegro causándole un tic.

¿Y ustedes que los traen por aquí? – Pregunto de nuevo Scott.

Solo venimos a ver cómo le iba a unos de los nuestros. – Dijo Tobías señalando al pelinegro.

Así que Ash es un usuario del Aura. – Dijo analíticamente mientras que la peli lila se sorprendió que su jefe supiera del tema, haciendo que el pelinegro asentía.

¿Pero Lisha está permitido que hagamos eso? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la rubia.

Si mientras no seas activo está permitido, pero a ti te falta dos años para poder ser inactivo así por lo pronto no puedes. – Respondía la rubia con una pequeña explicación.

¿A qué te refieran activo e inactivo? – Pregunto el pelinegro a oír esos términos.

Inactivo es cuando te retiras para ocuparte de las obligaciones como líder de la familia o dejas tu puesto a tu descendencia y activos es cuando recibimos misiones como nosotros tres aunque hay excepciones haberse llamas a los inactivos para una misión. – Explico la rubia al pelinegro mientras se sentía salvado por un tiempo.

Ya lo oíste Scott agradezco la oferta pero todavía me quedan dos años de servicio. – Dijo confiado ya que se había salvado.

Aunque sería beneficioso para ambas partes. – Dijo Lisha un poco pensativa. –Por una parte podíamos encubrir nuestras actividades en Kanto y Scott tendría un nuevo miembro para cubrir a los demás como pasa en Sinnoh.

A que te refieres Lisha como pasa en Sinnoh. – Pregunto el pelinegro confundido por la situación.

Veras Satoshi en Sinnoh hay por los menos diez Ases y así se rotan para poder descansar los otros miembros puedes descansar tres pero todavía quedarían sietes símbolos para no pausar el reto. –explico Lisha al pelinegro que entendía a que se refería.

Así que me comprometo que Satoshi se una como un As en dos años no tienes problemas con eso verdad Ashy. – Dijo la rubia enérgicamente mientras que Scott le levantaba el pulgar. – Pero con la condición que su instalación de batalla este lo más cerca posible del pueblo. – Dijo la rubia.

Claro le daré la que está al oeste de ciudad verde. – Dijo Scott sacando un contrato sabrá Arceus de donde el cual firmaba Lisha. – Bien Ash solo falta tú. – Se dirigió al pelinegro resignado.

Bien donde firmo. – Dijo apagado ya que sus propia compañera lo había vendido.

(Hiciste la mejor elección Ash no quería verla enojada. Si te dieran la elección entre una tortura cruel o enfrentarte a ella cuando está furiosa elige la tortura sufrirías menos) – Le decía Tobías al pelinegro atreves de la mente pero con tono preocupado.

(¿Porque lo dice Tobías ya la has visto enojada?) – Pregunto el pelinegro.

(Si hasta yo le tengo miedo y eso que es mi prima) – Respondió el joven al pelinegro mientras se ponía pálido ante la vista Ash el cual se preocupaba ver a un tipo como Tobías ponerse así.

Bajando de auto Anabel a consolar a su novio mientras Scott y Noland se iban parecían felices por algún motivo.

Bueno también nos macharnos ya que se nos asignaron una misión no vemos después Ashy. – Se despedía del pelinegro sacando un Salamence mientras que Tobías sacaba a Latíos ambos se montaba en sus monturas para luego irse dejando a Anabel y Ash solos

Después de la despedida ambos voltearon para entrar en la casa cuando notaron que los miraban por la ventana para luego salir todos donde se encontraban ambos.

Bueno felicidades Ash parece que te volviste un As de la frontera. – Dijo Brock al pelinegro que parecía decaído. – ¿Pero tengo curiosidad por qué no te opusiste a la rubia? – Pregunto el moreno a Ash.

¿Brock viste como se puso Tobías después de eso? – Pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo el cual asentía. – Bueno lo que me dijo antes de eso. – Le decía al moreno lo mismo que le dijo el emo entrándole el miedo a saber el alcance de la chica.

Bien eso explica una cosa ¿pero que hace Anabel contigo? – Pregunto Brock serio intuyendo la respuesta.

Anabel es mi pareja después de Sabrina. – Dijo si rodeo el pelinegro haciendo sonrojase a la peli lila.

Después de eso pasaron un par de horas y todos se habían reunido en el patio del laboratorio para festejar al pelinegro ya entrando en ambiente la peli azul se acerco al Ash para hablar.

¿Oye Ash recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste antes de sepáranos? – Pregunto la peli azul al pelinegro. Captando la atención de las otras chicas.

Si no mal recuerdo me pediste una cita y yo acepte sin más. – Respondió el pelinegro pensado que estaba olvidando algo.

Oye olvidas lo mas importantes. – Dijo la peli azul algo molesta.

¿Cómo que Dawn? – Pregunto inocentemente el pelinegro haciendo que la peli azul explotara.

Me dijiste que si aceptabas la cita y harías todo lo yo te pidiera ese día. – Dijo la peli azul poniendo nervioso al pelinegro a recordar ese detalle. – ¿entonces lo harás? – Pregunto Dawn firme a Ash mientras que el pelinegro se acordó de algo.

¿Pero primero respóndeme Dawn participara en los concursos aquí en Kanto? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la joven.

Si pienso ya que pronto se abrirá la temporada. – Respondió la peli azul algo confundida por la pregunta

Entonces nuestra cita será en veinte cinco días. – Dijo el pelinegro la fecha de la cita.

Porque en veinte cinco días exactamente. – Pregunto la peli azul a Ash

En veinte cuatro días abra un concurso en ciudad azafrán y ahí veré cuanto has mejorado. – Respondió el pelinegro a Dawn.

¿Y qué tiene que ver ese concurso con nuestra cita? – Pregunto molesta a pensar que estaba intentando evadir la promesa mientras el pelinegro sonreía

Porque ese va hacer el primero concurso de la temporada y además yo seré unos de los jueces. – Dijo el pelinegro revelando el motivo.

¡Quuuuuueeeee! – Gritaron May, Dawn y Daisy.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Extra.**

 **Solo quiero aclarar que Drew y Kenny aparecen más adelante uno como rival y otro como enemigo y esto no era un prologo.**

 **La conversación que provoco la persecución de Ash por las chicas aparecerá en dentro de dos capítulos.**

 **Solo quiero aclarar que Drew y Kenny aparecen más adelante uno como rival y otro como enemigo y esto no era un prologo.**

 **La conversación que provoco la persecución de Ash por las chicas aparecerá en dentro de dos capítulos.**


End file.
